My Overprotective Brothers
by Cherry-chan23
Summary: Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis yang menuntut kebebasan dari kedua kakanya yang sangat OVERPROTECTIVE terhadap segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya. Penasaran? langsung saja! Check it out v
1. Chapter 1

**My Overprotective Brother** by

CherryKnight23

.

.  
.

 **Hai semua… aku author newbie disini.**

 **Ini fanfict. Pertama aku. Jadi buat para reader**

 **Yang udah sempat luangkan waktu untuk membaca fict. Abal ini,**

 **Mohon koreksinya ya…**

 **Flame juga boleh, asalkan yang mendukung ^_^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **CherryKnight23**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku and other**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dan SEDIKIT Humor(maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's, Crack Family, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi**

 **.**

 **.Don't Like Don't Read !**

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah. Seorang gadis cantik yang sedang terlelap menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Cahaya matahari pagi itu benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya yang indah. Gadis itu terbangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Seandainya jika dia tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, mungkin gadis itu sekarang masih terus bergelut dengn selimut hangatnya.

"Sudah pagi ya? Hoaamm… cepat sekali." Gumam gadis itu sambil menguap.

"Sakura-sama, sekarang sudah saatnya anda mandi dan bersiap-siap menuju sekolah." Ucap seorang maid yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan malas-malasan, gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu melangkahkan kakinya mengambil handuk yang di sediakan oleh seorang maid yang memang bertugas untuk membawa handuk, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

 **Di Ruang Makan…**

"Gaara-kun, apa adikmu sudah bangun? " Tanya seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik kepada seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat.

"Entahlah Kaa-san, bilang saja pada Ayame-san agar membangunkannya." Sahut pemuda tampan yang bernama Gaara itu. Ibunya cuma mengeleng-ngeleng melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura berjalan pelan memasuki ruang makan ditemani dengan seorang pemuda tampan berwajah baby face yang saat itu sedang menggodanya. Sedangkan Sakura cuma menanggapinya dengan wajah cemberut yang malah terlihat sangat imut. Membuat Sasori, pemuda tampan tadi pun gemas dan mecubit pipinya.

" Awww… sakiit baka Nii-chan!" Rintih Sakura sambli melepaskan cubitan maut Sasori di pipinya yang putih bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Seperti porselen saja.

"Ehm ! Sudahlah, Sakura, Sasori, cepat duduk dan sarapan. Nanti kalian terlambat. " Ucap sang kepala keluarga, Akasuna Kaito. Sasori dan Sakura segera duduk di tempat masing-masing kemudian melanjutkan sarapan yang seharusnya sudah di lakukan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Selesai sarapan. Sakura, Gaara, dan Sasori pun berangkat ke sekolah mereka. Ayah Sakura juga sudah berangkat sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

 **Sakura POV**

Benar-benar menyebalkan ! awas saja mereka berdua, aku akan ngambek seharian. Enak saja menyuruhku berangkat sendiri. Padahalkan sekolahnya kan sama. Menyebalkan. Oh iya, aku lupa, Kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku anak dari Akasuna no Kaito dan Haruno Rin. Aku mempunyai dua kakak. Kakak pertamaku bernama Akasuna no Sasori, itu loh yang tadi mencubit pipiku. Kata orang sih dia sangat tampan dan imut. Kalau menurutku sih, dia sangat, sangat, sangat menyebalkan. Kerjanya setiap hari cuma menggodaku saja. Dasar !

Kakak keduaku namanya Sabaku no Gaara. Orang juga bilang kalau kakakku ini juga sangat tampan dan keren. Dia itu pendiam dan irit bicara. Tapi itu menurut orang-orang, kalau menurutku dia itu sama menyebalkannya seperti Sasori Nii-chan. Sama-sama playboy, selalu saja gonta-ganti pacar. Memang sih mereka berdua itu sangat populer di sekolah. Apalagi dengan marga keluarga yang mereka pakai. Tapi dari itu semua yang paling, paling, paling, paling aku benci dari mereka yaitu sifat mereka yang terlalu **OVERPROTECTIVE** padaku. Bayangkan saja, mereka selalu menyewa mata-mata untuk mengawasiku setiap hari. Ayah saja tidak begitu. Makannya, sejak Sekolah Dasar aku memilih untuk tinggal di Amerika bersama dengan Bibi Kushina, saudara ibuku. Lalu setelah SMP, aku kembali ke Jepang, dan Homeschooling. Aku pernah mengadu kepada ayahku atas sikap mereka berdua. Kalian tau apa yang di katakannya ? ayahku bilang, " Hahaha, itu artinya kedua kakakmu itu sangat sayang padamu. Dulu saja, waktu masih SMA ayah juga biasanya menyuruh mata-mata untuk mengawasi ibumu. Kau tau waktu itu….. bla…bla….bla…..blaa…. Hahaha. Rasanya ingin kembali seperti dulu." Kalian benar, ayahku malah asyik menceritakan masa lalunya dan membuat aku tambah stress saja. Haaahh… begitulah nasibku. Makanya sampai sekarang aku jarang mempunyai teman.

 **END POV**

Sakura melajukan mobilnya memasuki gerbang sekolah yang akan menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Dia pun turun dari mobilnya dan membarikan kuncinya kepada seorang petugas yang memang ditugaskan untuk memarkirkan kendaraan setiap siswa maupun guru. Disana dia dapat melihat seuah mobil **Bugatti Veyron Super Sport** berwarna merah metalik yang dia yakin itu adalah mobil Gaara. Dia ingat kalau mobil yang seharga $ 2.400.000 atau sekitar Rp. 23 milyar lebih itu adalah hadia ulang tahun dari Ayahnya. Apalagi dia melihat Sticker nomor 19 di sudut kanan atas kaca depan mobi itu. Karena dia tahu, kalau Gaara selalu memberi Sticker yang khusus dipesannya pada barang-barang kesayangan miliknya. Misalnya Laptop, I-Pod, I-Phone, dan lain-lain. Alasannya sih supaya tidak di ambil orang. Ckckckckck.

Lalu di samping mobil Gaara, dia melihat sebuah mobil **Koenigsegg Agera R** berwarna putih yang harganya sekitar $ 1.600.000 atau Rp.15,5 Milyar. Mobil itu adalah mobil yang di beli oleh Sasori saat mereka pergi ke Inggris untuk berlibur.

Memang, bagi mereka mobil-mobil seperti itu bukan apa-apa. Mengingat status mereka sebagai orang kayak ke dua di dunia setelah keluarga Uchiha. Selain itu, Ibu dari Ayah Sakura adalah Anak tunggal dari Keluarga Akasuna, yang merupakan Bangsawan Jepang yang namanya sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia. Selain itu, Ibu dari Ibu Sakura juga meruapakan anak bungsu dari Keluarga Sabaku yang merupakan keturunan darah biru murni yang masih sangat berhubungan dengan keluarga-keluarga kerajaan di Konoha dan Suna. Selain itu, Mereka juga orang yang sangat di hormati di masyarakat baik di Jepang maupun di luar negeri sekalipun.

Setelah petugas itu selesai memarkirkan mobil Volvo putih milik Sakura. Petugas itu pun memberikan kunci mobil tersebut kepada Sakura. Sambil menenteng tas punggungnya, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk menanyakan kelas mana yang akan di tempatinya.

Sakura berjalan dengan anggun melewati koridor sekolah. Semua mata memandangnya penuh dengan kekaguman. Siapa sih yang tidak kagum jika kau melihat seorang gadis yang bagaikan bidadari berjalan melewati kalian ?

Rambut sakura yang panjang sepinggang di biarkan tergerai. Poninya yang sudah cukup panjang dibirkan menyamping kemudian di jepait dengan sebuah jepitan berbentuk pita berwarna coklat caramel. Sewarna dengan seragam yang digunakannya saat ini. Seragam yang digunakan Sakura berupa kemeja berwarna putih, kemudian dasi berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan. Setelah itu ditutupi dengan blazer hitam dengan lambang KEHS dibagian dada kanannya. Roknya berwarna sama dengan dasinya bermotif kotak-kotak berada 5 cm di atas lutut. Kemudian dipadukan dengan kaos kaki hitam panjang sampai lutut dengan renda-renda berwarna putih dipadukan dengan sepatu balet berwarna hitam dengan pita ( **Ga bisa menerangkan penampilan jadi bayangkan saja seragamnya itu seperti seragam sekolah di Drama Korea Boys Before flower. Hehehehe *ditimpukBuku*).**

"Maaf, apakah kau tahu jalan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah ?" Tanya Sakura dengan lembut kepada sorang siswa perempuang yang memang sedang menatapnya.

"E..eh.. ru..ruang kepala sekolah ya… ada di lantai delapan. Kalau mau ayo ku antar." Ucap gadis cantik bercepol itu. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kea rah lift yang tidak jauh dari situ. ***ckckck…sekolah elite banget sampai naik ke lantai atas pake lift segala***. Memang sekolah itu bukan sekolah sembarangan. Hanya dari kalangan atas saja yang bisa masuk ke sana. Sekolah itu menggabungkan tiga tingkatan yaitu tingkat SMP, SMA, dan Universitas. Semua tingkatan memiliki fasilitas yang sama lengkapnya. Hanya gedung kelasnya saja yang berbeda. Untuk tingkat Junior, gedung kelasnya berlantai 21. Senior berlantai 32, sedangkan untuk universitas berlantai 56. Itu pun masih bukan termasuk ruangan-ruangan ekskul dan lab. Ckckckck mewah bener.

"Eh, kalau boleh tahu, nama kamu siapa ?" Tanya gadis bercepol itu pada Sakura.

"Haruna Sakura. Kalau kau ? " Tanya sakura balik. Dia memang sengaja menyembunyikan marganya agar tidak diperlakukan seperti orang bangsawan pada umumnya.

"Namaku Tenten Fay, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Jawab Tenten. Sakura tersenyum. Dia kenal siapa Clan Fay itu. Mereka itu adalah pemilik perusahaan pembuat senjata yang paling terkenal di seluruh dunia. Cabangnya saja sudah ada di mana-mana. Tidak salah Mereka menjadi orang terkaya urutan ke Delapan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai pada sebuah pintu yang bertulisakan **'Tsunade Senju Room'.** Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tenten yang telah mengantarnya. Dengan senang hati. Tenten yang memang suka membantu orang itu hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali ke kelasnya Karena sebentar lagi bel tanda masuk jam pertama akan berbunyi. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Sakura pun mengetuk pintu yang terlihat mewah itu.

"Siapa ?" Tanya sebuah suara yang diyakini Sakura sebagai suara kepala sekolah mereka.

"Ini aku Baa-chan." Jawab Sakura . Tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka. Seorang pelayan menyambut Sakura sambik terkagum melihat Sakura yang begitu cantik.

"Selamat pagi nona, Tsunade-sama meminta saya untuk menyambut anda." Ucap pelayan tersebut

"Terima kasih. Dimana dia ?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan bercat coklat caramel tersebut. Berbagai fasilitas mewah menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Silahkan ikuti saya nona." Ucap sang pelayan sambil barjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang penuh dengan ukiran yang sangat indah. Sakura pun mengikuti pelayan tersebut.

Disana, dia melihat seorang wanita yang usianya sebenarnya sudah memasuki 40-an tahun, tapi masih terlihat sangat muda sedang menduduki sebuah kursi sambil menopang dagu denga kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Sakura tersenyum senang. Dia kemudian berlari dang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Tsunade.

"Apa kabar gadis manis ?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura penuh sayang. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baa-chan, jangan diberantakin dong…" Ucapnya dengan nada manja. Tsunade tersenyum. ' Tingkah bocah ini memang tidak pernah berubah' Batin Tsunade. Tsunade Senju adalah bibi Sakura, Ayah dari Ayah Sakura bersaudara dengan Ibu dari Tsunade. Selain itu, Tsunade sangat menyayangi Sakura dan sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri karena Akanya sendiri sedang menempuh pendidikan di Belanda.

"Oh iya, dimana Orochimari Jii-san ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang mengajar, Sakura. Kau bisa menemuinya nanti." Jawab Tsunade. Orochimaru adalah suami dari Tsunade. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Sakura. Selain itu, Orochimaru juga meruapakan pemimpin Yakuza. Bukan Yakuza yang sering melakukan kejahatan. Tapi Yakuza yang berperan dalam meringkus criminal-criminal yang meresahkan masyarakat.

"Hmm… Sakura, kau akan kutempatkan di Diamon-class. Nanti wali kelasmu yang akan mengatarmu." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyuruh pelayannya memanggil wali kelas Sakura.

"Baa-chan, memang disini ada berapa kelas ?" Tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya semakin imut.

"Disini, kelas XI memiliki delapan belas kelas, Tiga kelas dari delapan kelas tersebut adalah kelas istimewa. Yang pertama, Silver-class. Disana terdapa muris-murid yang sangat berprestasi di sekolah ini. Yang kedua, Gold-class, disana terdapat murid-murid yang cerdas dan memiliki peran penting untuk sekolah. Dan yang terakhir, Diamond-class. Itu adalah kelasyang sangat diincar oleh setiap tingkatan. Karena disana tempatnya para murid yang jenius yang IQ nya melebihi 200, selain itu. Semua yang berada di Diamond-class berasal dari keluarga-keluarga terpandang dan memiliki paras bagaikan bangsawan." Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar. Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayang yagn di perintahkan Tsunade tadi telah kembalii bersama dengan seorang Pria bermasker, berambut silver melawan gravitasi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Selamat pagi Tsunade-sama, ada apa ?" Tanya pria bermasker tersebut sambil memandang kagum kearah Sakura.

"Kakashi-san, kelasmu kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Harun-"

"Haruna Sakura." Jawab Sakura cepat memotong perkataan Tsunade. Tsunade sendiri mengerutkan keningnya. 'Kenapa dia menyembunyikan marganya ?' Batin Tsunade.

"Ehm.. Ba..baiklah Haruna-san. Sekarang kau ikutlah denganku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Diamond-class." Ucap Kakashi berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Tsunade sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kakashi yang udah berjalan duluan.

"Hahhh… Apalagi yang direncanakan anak itu…" Gumam Tsunade sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Tok..tok…tok…

Kakashi mengetuk Sebuah pintu tang terbuat dari kaca dan berlapiskan emas di setip ukirannya. Sakura tersenyum. Sekolahnya kali ini benar-benar mengesankan.

Pintu pun terbuka, dan muncul seorang wanita muda berambut ikal panjang dan bermata ruby. Cantik sekali.

" Ada apa Kakashi ?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk mengantar murid baru ke Diamond-class." Jawab Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan membacanya.

'Hah ? bukankah itu novel yang dibuat oleh Jiraiya-Jii…' Batin Sakura. Jiraiya adalah saudara Tsunade.

Kurenai -wanita itu- mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Sakura. Dia kagum sekali dengan kecantikan Sakura.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu gadis manis ?" Tanya Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Haruna Sakura." Jawab Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah, karena keperluanku sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kakashi meninggalkan Kurenai dan Sakura sambil terus membaca bukunya itu.

"Tunggu disini ya, Haruna-san." Ucap Kurenai smbil memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

Ruang kelas Diamond-class begitu tenang. Para siswa sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Bagi mereka, tugas tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yagn sulit. Padahal soalnya bagaikan soal yang ada di olimpiade yang sering mereka ikuti. Yah, namanya juga anak-anak jenius.

" Ehm… Anak-anak kelas kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru. "Ucap Kurenai yang berdiri di depan kelas. Para siswa perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik. Tidak biasanya kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru. Atau bisa dikatakan sangat jarang sekali. Tidak heran jika jumlah siswa yang ada di Diamon-class hanya berjumlah 30 orang. Padahal di kelas lainnya berjumlah 60-70 orang.

"Haruna-san, silahkan masuk." Ucap Kurenai sambil memandang kearah pintu. Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas yang mewah tersebut dengan anggun. Semua yang ada dikelas itu memandang kagum dan iri pada Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik bagaikan bidadari. Seorang siswa berambut pirang jingkrak bermata sapphire memandang gadis itu dengan kening berkerut. 'Sakura-chan ? Dia sudah diizinkan masuk sekolah ?' Batin laki-laki itu, sebut saja Naruto.

Sedangkan pemuda tampan yang berada di samping Naruto terus memandangi gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Dia merasakan sesuatu getaran yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. 'Gadis itu benar-benar cantik' batinnya.

"Hajimemashitte minna-san, watashi no namae wa Haruna Sakura desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" Ucap sakura sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Haruna-san, silahkan duduk di samping Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Kurenai. Yang disebut namanya hanya mengangkat tangan dengan pipi merona. Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku yang disebutkan tadi.

"Ke..kenalkan na..namaku Hyu..Hyuuga Hi..Hi..Hinata." Ucap Hinata gugup sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Baru kali ini dia melihat gadis yang begitu cantik.

"Ha'i. Namakuu Sakura. Kita berteman ya…" Ucap Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Pelajaran pun kembali lanjutkan.

Kriiiiiiiiiiinnggggg…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar. Sakura masih membereskan bukunya.

"Sakura-chan… kau mau kantin ?" Tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk. Setelah selesai membereskan bukunya mereka melangkah keluar kelas. Tapi baru saja mereka mencapai pintu. Tiba-tiba mereka dihalangi oleh Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat bermata violet yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sinis. Di ikuti oleh beberapa gadis yang Sakura yakin berasal dari kelas ini juga.

" Shion… izinkan kami lewat." Ucap Hinata pelan. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan kena semprot(?) dari Shion.

"Heh ! Anak baru, dasar sok cantik ! aku heran kenapa bisa ada clan Haruna yang namanya bahkan belum pernah aku dengar masuk ke Diamond-class ? Kau masuk karena beasiswa ya…?" Ejek Shion sambil menyeringai. Sakura Cuma tersenyum sedikit. 'ck, dasar sok !' Batin Sakura. Merasa tidak dihiraukan Shion pun mendorong bahu Sakura dan membuat Sakura sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"akh !" Sakura merintih sedikit.

"Shion ! maumu apa sih ?" Bentak Hinata geram. Dia memang dari dulu tidak menyukai sifat Shion yang seenaknya. Mentang-mentang keluarganya merupakan penyumbang terbesar di sekolah setelah Uchiha dan Senju.

"Owww… aku lupa kalau kau ada di sini Hinata-chan…" Ucap Shion dengan nada yang dibuat sedih. Malah membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Biarkan saja, anggap saja ada jin yang berbisik begitu kencang di telingamu." Ucap Sakura pelan sambil terkekeh kecil. Membuat Hinata menahan tawa. Shion pun geram.

''Hei Haruna ! Kau tidak tau siapa aku ?" Tanya Shion angkuh.

"Kau Shion. " Jawab Sakura dengan wajah Innocent. Membuat Shion menyeringai. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya bak model membuat Hinata mau muntah.

"Hahaha… Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini anak dari penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini setelah Senju dan Uchiha." Jawab Shion dengan sombong. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Terus maumu apa ?" Tanya Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada membuat Shion merasa tertantang.

"Tentu saja menindasmu." Jawab Shion.

"Memang apa untungnya menindasku ?" Tanya Sakura lagi berpura-pura lemot.

"Yahh… Tentu saja untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa kau gadis yang paling berkuasa di Diamond-class ini !" Ucap Shion dengan bangganya.

"Sudahlah, kalau itu memang tujuanmu semoga tercapai. Kami mau ke kantin dulu, apa kau mau ikut ?" Tanya Sakura ramah. Dia tidak mau mencari masalah apalagi di hari pertamanya di Sekolah ini.

"Cih, dasar. Jijik aku pergi ke kantin bersamamu. Clan Haruna kan klan miskin. Dasar murid beasiswa. Girls ayo pergi !" Setelah mengatakan itu, Shion dan pengikutnya pun pergi sambil engibaskan rambutnya.

"Grrr…. Dasar bebal !" Geram Hinata. Membua Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata Hinata gadis yang cukup garang juga. Mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kantin.

Sepanjang perjalanan, siswa-siswi melihat mereka berbisik-bisik sambil menatap kagum kearah Sakura dan Hinata. Setidaknya mereka sudah biasa melihat Hinata, tapi Sakura ?

"Hinata, kantinnya ada di mana ?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum kepada orang yang tidak sengaja berpapasan mata dengannya.

"Kita ke kantin khusus Diamond-class." Jawab Hinata. Sakura Cuma mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Memang setiap kelas punya kantin sendiri ya ?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hm… tidak, di sekolah ini setiap tingkatan memiliki 20 kantin. 3 dari 20 kantin tersebut memang khusus untuk Diamond-Class, Gold-class, dan Silver-class." Jelas Hinata.

"Wah… begitu istimewa ya…" Gumam Sakura.

 **Di Kantin Diamond-class tingkat XI**

Terlihat beberapa murid laki-laki menduduki sebuah meja yang sangat mewah di dalam kantin tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut biru donker duduk melamun. Mengundang tanda Tanya besar bagi para sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya pangeran dingin itu melakukan hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting.

" Hoi Teme ! kau kenapa ? tidak biasanya kau melamun, bukankah hal itu kau anggap tabu eh ?" Godan Naruto seraya menyeringai. Sasuke tersentak kaget dan memberikan deathglare andalannya kepada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Urusai !" Geram pemuda itu. Naruto dan kawannya yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah tuan muda yang satu itu.

"Hahaha, Naruto benar Sasuke. Tidak biasanya kau melamun, ada yang engkau pikirkan ?" Tanya seorang pemuda tampan berambut nanas sambil menopang dagunya dan melirik kearah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya. Membuat Shikamaru dan Narutto memutar bola matanya.

"Dasr Teme, selalu saja menyimpan masalhnya sendiri." Ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara menjahili sahabatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba suasana kantin menjadi riuh oleh teriakan-teriakan para siswa laki-laki. Membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru menoleh malas ke arah mereka.

"Wuihh… cantik duduk disini saja!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia ! kau bersamaku saja!"

"Mereka berisik, lebih baik kalian duduk dengan kami saja. Tenang aku yang traktir kok"

Kira-kira begitulah teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas itu. 'Sebenarnya kenapa sih?' batin ketiga cowok tampan yang duduk di meja paling sudut tersebut.

Ternyata Sakura dan Hinata baru saja memasuki kantin dan membuat seisi kantin tiba-tiba heboh.  
"Eh… Hinata, kita mau duduk dimana ?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis kearah para pemuda yang menawarinya tempat.

"Ehm… Dimana ya?" Hinata melihat ke sekeliling kantin. "Ah, disana saja, Sakura-chan!" Seru Hinata senang sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke sebuah meja kosong yang berada tepat di samping meja ketiga pemuda itu. Mata Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Sakura yang berjalan begitu anggun menghampiri meja kosong yang berada di samping meja yang sedang mereka tempati sekarang. Naruto yang memang sedari memperhatikan Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandang Sasuke. Sebuah seringai khas Namikaze Naruto pun terpatri di bibirnya.

"Hooohh…. Jadi Saku-chan penyebab kau melamun dari tadi?"Goda Naruto dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Membuat kesan seksi bagi para fans-nya yang melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, Dobe?" Sasuke memberikan deathglare mematikan padan Naruto. Namun itu tidak membuat Naruto berhenti untuk terus menggodanya.

"Ck, Urusai!" Sasuke yang merasa risih akhirnya menjitak kepala pirang Naruto.

BLETAKK

"Teme ! kau selalu kejam padaku!" Jerit Naruto sambil pura-pura menangis seperti anak kecil, membuat Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Muka Hinata langsung memerah mengetahui suara itu berasal dari Naruto. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa sahabat barunya itu sedang berblushing ria hanya tersenyum. Sakura sudah bisa menebak pemilik suara cempreng itu. Nnaruto, adalah sepupunya. Ibunya adalah saudara dari ibu sakura. Naruto juga sungguh overprotective padanya walaupun tidak se-overprotective kedua kakaknya.

"Hehehehe… Kau menyukainya ya, Hinata ?" Goda Sakura. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"E..EEHHH…EHH..TI..TIDAKK!" Seru Hinata keras. Membuat seluruh pasang mata memandangnya heran.

"Sejak kapan Hyuuga Hinata yang lemah lembut itu berteriak ?' Itulah kira-kira batin mereka.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Naruto seraya melangkah mendekati meja Sakura dan Hinata. Hal itu malah membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Sedangkan Sakura malah cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Ehh.. Ak..aku tidak a..apa-apa, Na..Naruto-kun."Jawab Hinata gugup. Namun hali itu juga membuat Sakura gugup. Bisa-bisa identitasnya terbongkar jika Naruto ada di sini.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Jaa nee Hinata-chan!" Ucap Sakura sambil tersemun jahil. Naruto memandang bingung kearah Sakura yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"E..Ehm… Naruto-kun, se..sebaiknya aku menyusul Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Dia pun segera beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam gara-gara kelakuan Sakura tadi.

"Cih! Dasar bodoh." Ejek Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Sedangkan Naruto tambah bingung dengan sikap ketiga orang tersebut.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas." Ucap sasuke dingin sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin tanpa menghiraukan kedua temannya itu. Shikamaru pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto malas.

"Ck, mendokusei…"

"Sakura-chaannn…" Teriak Hinata begitu melihat Sakura berjalan di koridor sambil tersenyum senang. Membuat setiap siswa maupun guru yang meihatnya terpesona. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Hinata berlari kearahnya dengan wajah memerah. Tiba-tiba

BRUKKK

Seseorang menabrak Sakura mebuat gadis itu sedikit meringis.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Tadi aku sedang terburu-buru !" Kata seorang yang menabrak sakura. Sakura mendongak dan melihat sorang gadis cantik yang membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak melihat jalan. Hehehe" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada menyesal. Sakura tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangnnya ke arah Gadis itu untuk berkenalan.

"Sudahlah… Kenalkan, namaku Haruna Sakura, aku murid baru disini." Kata Sakura. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit terpesonga dengan kecantikan Sakura. Diapun menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Na..namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku murid dari Gold-class. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau ada di kelas mana ?" Tanya Ino ramah.

"Aku di Diamond-class. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata pun berhasil menyusul Sakura. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Hah…Sa..Sakura-chan, ke..napa kau meninggalkanku tadi ?" Tanya Hinata dengan Nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Hehehe… maaf Hinata, aku pikir tadi aku mengganggu kalian berdua." Ucap Sakura dengan tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini, eh? Ino-chan, kenapa kau disini ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hehe… Tadi aku baru kembali dari ruang OSIS, eh, taunya malah bertabrakan dengan Sakura." Jawab Ino sambil cengengesan. "Baiklah, aku masih banyak urusan. Sampai ketemu lagi ya…" Ino langsung mengacir pergi. Membuat Hinata dan Sakura cengo.

''Gold-class itu selalu sibuk ya ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm.. begitulah, mereka itu kan pengurus-pengurus organisasi di sekolah ini." Jelas Hinata. "Ayo Kita kembali ke kelas." Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas, karena sebentaar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Sakura berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Disana, dia melihat Kakaknya Gaara dan Sasori berdiri di samping mobil masing-masing. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia masih kesal kepada kedua kakaknya itu. Tanpa memperdulikan sapaan kedua kakaknya, dia langsung saja masuk kedalam mobilnya yang memang saat itu berada di sebelah mobil Gaara.

"Saku-chan!..."

"…"

"Kau sudah mau pulang ya?"

"…"

"Kau diantar sopir, Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Saku-chan.. kenapa kau mengacuhkan kami ?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas.

" Aku tidak mau !" Ucap Sakura akhirnya sambil menyalakan mobilnya. Gaar yang melihat Kakaknya yang berusaha untuk membujuk Sakura yang ngambek tanpa sebab keapada mereka cuma mengeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei Panda Liar ! bantu aku dong…" Bentak Sasori sambil melirik tajam kea rah Gaara. Sasori memang tidak pernah bisa jika harus betengkar dengan Sakura. Gaara yang juga sangat penasaran dengan alasan Sakura yang tidak mau memperdulikan mereka berdua. Padahal biasanya jika mereka bertiga sudah bertemu, Sakura akan langsung memeluk mereka dam mencium pipi kedua kakaknya itu.

"Saku-chan, apa alasanmu sehingga kau marah kepada kami ?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Sakura. Sakura yang memang masih ngambek tidak mempedulikan bujukan mereka sama sekali. Tega-teganya kedua kakakya itu meninggalkannya tadi pagi dan membuatnya nyaris terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, apalagi tadi dia tersesat di perjalanan. Untung saja ada siswa Junior sekolahnya yang memberitahukan jalan padanya.

"Ayolah Saku-chan…" Bujuk Sasori. Dia benar-benar sudah tak tahan untu memeluk adiknya tercinta.

"Tidak !" Sakura tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Sasori yang sudah tidak tahan dicueki Sakura ini pun nekat. Dia merentangkan tangannya di depang mobil Sakura tidak membiarkannya lewat. Gaara dan Sakura sweatdrop.

'Saku-chan ! kalau kau tidak mau turun dari mobilmu, aku juga tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini !" Ucap Sasori. Gaara yang melihat aksi anarkis(?) kakaknya itu cuma menghela nafas panjang. Siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itu berbisik-bisik.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu ?"  
"Aku penasaran siapa sih yang membuat Gaara-senpai dan Sasori-senpai sampai segitunya ?"

"Aku yakin pasti cewek."

'Siapa tau cowok, terus buat masalah gitu sama mereka."

Shion yang juga melihat kejadian itu ikut penasaran. Masalahnya dia sempat melihat Sakura memasuki mobil itu tadi.

"Mana mungkin si miskin itu punya mobil mewah begitu ?" batin Shion dalam hati.

Melihat kedua kakanya terus diperhatikan oleh siswa lain. Sakura pun menjadi tidak tega. Jangan sampai nama baik keluarganya hancur gara-gara peristiwa ini. Dengan berat Hati, Sakura pun akhirnya turun dari mobil itu dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalian benar-benar menggangguku !" Ucap Sakura cemberut.

Semua yang melihat Sakura turun dari mobil itu terkejut. Termasuk Shion. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura ydang berasal dari keluarga miskin ternyata mempunyai mobil mewah. Memang, hampir setengah dari siswa-siswi KEHS telah mengenal Sakura karena kecantikan dan keramahan gadis itu. Tapi mereka banyak yang tidak mau berteman dengannya dikarenakan marga Haruna yang disandangnya. Setahu mereka, semua yang memakai marga Haruna itu berasal dari kalangan bawah. Sampai saat ini pun mereka masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura bisa masuk ke sekolah ini ? bahkan sampi masuk ke Diamond-class.

Kembali ke SasoSakuGaa

" Saku-chan… kenapa kau marah pada kami ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Jawab saja sendiri !" Ucap Sakura ketus.

"Saku-chan, kau tega kepada kedua kakakmu ini ?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah sayu. Akhirnya membuat Sakura kasihan juga. Rencananya menjahili kedua kakaknya jadi hancur dihapuskan dengan rasa kasihan. Dengan perlahan Sakura pun memeluk Sasori dan Gaara seperti biasanya.

"Hehehe… maafkan aku Nii-chan"

Sasori mengacak-ngacak rambut sakura."ayo kita pulang."

Mereka pun memasuki mobil masing-masing dan meninggalkan Sekolah. Meninggalkan para siswa yang cengo melihat kejadian tadi. Shion yang masih di liputi rasa geram pun menyeringai.

"Tunggu saja besok, Haruna !"

TBC

 **Fuiihhh… _, akhirnya selesai juga. Kepanjangan ya?** **atau malah kependekan?** **. Hehehe.**

 **Maaf itu semua kesalahan author semata (w)**

 **Buat yang udah bersedia baca fict ini, mohon arahannya ya** …

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Overprotective Brothers** by

CherryKnight23

.

.

.

 **Hai semua… aku kembali lagi membawa fict abal ini.**

 **Apakah masih ada yang bersedia membacanya ?**

 **Hehehe, kalau begitu selamat membaca ya ! ^_^** **a**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishismoto**

 **Story ©CherryKnight23**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dan SEDIKIT humor(maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Crack Family,** **Mainstream, Typo(s), Lebay**

 **dan mungkin masih banyak lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

Chapter 2

Penat.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis merah muda ini. Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di sebuah tempat tidur mewah berukuran King size yang ada di kamarnya.

"Fuih, lelah juga hari ini." Gumamnya pelan. Dia kemudian beranjak dari tidurnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Setelah itu, dia menuju ke ruang makan.

"Saku-chan, hari ini Kaa-san membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu untuk merayakan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dan bermata emerald dengan gembira.

"Hm… terima kasih Kaa-san." Sakura pun segera bergabung dengan Sasori dan Gaara yang sudah duduk dari tadi. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hari pertamamu masuk sekolah Saku ?" Tanya Ibunya dengan wajah penasaran.,

"Biasa saja, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku kesal, ralat, sangat kesal." Jawab Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Sasori dan Gaara yang merasa bahwa diri mereka yang Sakura maksud mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal, nak ?" Tanya Ibunya lagi. Sakura melirik kedua kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan penasaran.

" _Kaa-_ _ch_ _an_ tahu kan kalau aku masih belum mengenal betul Konoha, karena selama tiga tahun aku homeschooling dan aku juga jarang keluar. Nah, pagi ini Gaara- _nii_ dan Sasori- _n_ _ii_ menyuruhku untuk membawa mobil sendiri. Aku hampir saja telat, apalagi di jalan aku sempat tersesat. Untung ada seorang siswa sekolahku yang mengantarku." Jelas Sakura dengan wajah yang semakin dibuat cemberut.

Gaara dan Sasori saling berpandangan lalu saling meluncurkan deathglare. Sakura menghela nafas gusar sedangkan ibunya menatap ketiga anaknya dengan tatapan 'Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang.'

"Ini semua salahmu!" Bentak Sasori tiba-tiba pada Gaara. Membuat Gaara menatap tidak suka pada kakaknya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri yang meninggalkan Sakura sendirian tadi pagi." Ucap Gaara tidak mau kalah.

"Salahkan saja dirimu dan rapat bodohmu itu." Sasori tetap tidak mau disalahkan. Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau juga, kenapa lebih mementingkan klubmu itu!"

"Pokoknya ini semua salahmu!"

"SALAHMU!"

"SALAHMU!"

"SALAHMU!"

"SALAHMU!"

"SALAHMU!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!" Suara Sakura yang maha dahsyat itu mampu menghentikan debat sang duo _Red-head_ itu. Gaara dan Sasori memandang takut kearah adiknya. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung itu menetes di kedua pelipis pemuda tampan tersebut. Dengan cengiran lebarnya, Sasori langsung merangkul Sakura.

"Saku- _chaaan_ , jangan marah ya…. Hehehehehe." Bujuk Sasori. Sakura dan Gaara memutar kedua bola mata mereka. Mereka merasa heran sendiri. Sasori adalah yang tertua diantara mereka bertiga, tapi kelakuannya yang paling kekanakan.

"Jadi.. _Onii-chan_ ku yang imut ini ingin dimaafkan?" Goda Sakura sambil sedikit menyeringai. Sasor i mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa hanya aku? Lalu bagaimana dengan si panda merah itu?" Bantah Sasori sambil menunjuk Gaara dengan telunjuknya. Membuat Gaara mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Cih! Asal kau tahu ya, Sakura sudah memaafkanku dari tadi." Ucap Gaara dengan percaya diri.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Panda- _nii_!" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Gaara menatap Sakura dengan wajah kesal, yang benar saja. Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi Gaara. Sakura kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan kalian tapi dengan beberapa syarat." Ucap Sakura, membuat kedua kakaknya terdiam.

"Pertama, jangan pernah menyewa mata-mata untuk mengawasiku. Kedua, kalian harus mengantar jemputku setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah. Ketiga, patuhi kedua syarat itu dan biarkan aku bebas dari kalian selama di sekolah." Jelas Sakura. Gaara dan Sasori terdiam dengan mulut menganga, yang benar saja! Membiarkan Sakura tanpa pengawasan itu benar-benar hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Sasori dan Gaara.

"Sa..Sakura- _chan_... bisakah syaratnya lebih ringan sedikit?" Tawar Sasori dengan senyum super manisnya. Sakura memalingkan mukanya. Kemudian pergi berlalu begitu saja dari ruang makan itu. Rin yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya hanya tersenyum lembut dan terus melanjutkan makannya. "Benar-benar damai..."

Di Kamar Sakura

Sakura saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi malas yang ada di kamarnya sambil membaca sebuah novel. Sesekali gadis itu menguap bosan. Sakura kemudian bangkit, dia merasa tidak tertarik lagi membaca novel itu. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Udara malam ini dingin sekali sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Sakura menggigil. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan segera tidur.

Keesokan Harinya

"Sakura- _sama_ , sudah waktunya anda bangun dan bersipa-siap ke sekolah. Kaito _-sama_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Ucap seorang pelayan yang memang ditugaskan untuk melayani segala kebutuhan Sakura.

"Hoaamm.." Sakura menguap karena merasa masih mengantuk."Arigatou, Meiko-san." Ucap Sakura. Meiko hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk. Sakura kemudian bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Meiko segera merapikan tempat tidur Sakura.

Di Ruang Makan

"Aku yang akan berangkat dengan Sakura hari ini." Ucap Gaara setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Sasori mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

"Enak saja! Aku yang akan berangkat dengan Sakura. Kau kapan-kapan saja." Ucap Sasori. Kaito dan Rin Cuma bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua putranya yang begitu berlebihan kepada adik perempuannya.

"Sasori, Gaara, Biar Tou-san yang mengantar Sakura." Ucap Kaito yang berusaha menengahi perselisihan anaknya.

"Tou-san tidak boleh ikut campur!" Ucap Sasori dan Gaara sambil menatap tajam Kaito dan kemudian kembali berdebat. Namun baru beberapa menit berlangsung, kedua pemuda berambut merah itu baru menyadari apa yang abru saja dilakukannya. Dengan gugup Sasori dan Gaara menoleh perlahan kearah Kaito yang sedang duduk menatap mereka dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ehm... ba..baikalah, biar Tou-san yang mengantar Sakura." Ucap Saori di ikuti oleh anggukan Gaara. Namun Kaito masih tetap memadangi mereka datar.  
"I..iya, Saku akan berangkat dengan Tou-san." Ucap Gaara ogah-ogahan. Kaito hanya menyeringai mendengar penuturan kedua anaknya itu. Gadis yang menjadi topik utama dari ketiga pria itu baru saja datang dan memandang ketiganya dengan pendangan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan kalian, _Tou-chan? Nii-chan?"_ Tanya Sakura sambil mengoleskan selai coklat di rotinya namun Sasori segera mengambil alih dan mengoleskannya untuk Sakura. Gara pun tidak tinggal diam, dia menuangkan susu _strawberry_ ke gelas Sakura.

"Arigatou _Nii-chan_." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada kedua kakanya itu. Kaito dan Rin yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, acara sarapan keluarga itu selesai. Sakura, Gaara dan Sasori segera beranjak dari meja makan. Sasori dan Gaara sengaja mempercepat gerakannya dengan tujuan agar Ayah mereka lupa dengan mengantar Sakura. Tapi usaha mereka sia-sia.

"Ehem!.." Terdengar suara Kaito yang sengaja berdehem cukup keras. Dengan senyum manisnya Kaito kemudian merangkul pundak Sakura. "Kau berangkat bersama Ayah, sayang." Ucap Kaito. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Namun sejenak kemudian dia mengangguk dan tersenyum senang kepada Ayahnya. Sasori dan Gaara menggeram kesal. Rin hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kedua putranya yang sekarang terlihat begitu kesal.

Ayah yang pengertian, bukan?

 *****MOB*****

 **Sakura POV**

"Haahh.."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ini pertama kalinya aku berangkat dengan Tou-chan. Telingaku mungkin akan segera berdengung karena mendengar celoteh Tou-chan yang panjang dan lebar itu. Untung saja kami akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Elite High School. Aku mencium pipi Tou-chan, lalu segera keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Jaa ne.. _Tou-chan_!" Ucapku saat mobil Tou-chan meninggalkan sekolah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mengamati suasanya di sekolah itu. Sekolah memang masih terlihat agak sepi, menginhat pelajaran baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Lalu pandanganku ku arahkan ke tempat parkir. Hm? Diamana mobil Gaara-nii dan Saso-nii? Bukannya tadi mereka berangkat lebih dulu?

 **Flashback**

Aku cuma tersenyum kecut menanggapi cerita _Tou-chan_ mengenai pekerjaannya, teman-temannya, bahkan sampai pada bulan madunya.

"Lalu, kau tahu apa yang diakatakan Rin saat tahu bahwa ternyata dia salah sangka karena mengira aku selingkuh? Mukanya benar-benar merah, benar-benar menggemasakan sehingga aku tak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya. Dan setelah beberapa minggu kemudian, Rin pun mengandungmu." Ucap _Tou-chan._

What! Jadi aku dibuat karena insiden perselingkuhan? Aku memandang sebal pada _Tou-chan_ yang masih sibuk dengan ceritanya. Tiba-tiba...

Wusshh!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela mobil. Aku bisa melihat dua mobil yang melaju kencang menyalip mobil kami. Aku tahu itu mobil Saso- _nii_ dan Gaara- _nii_. Kencang sekali. Aku bahkan hanya bisa mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Kemudian ku coba menoleh ke arah _Tou-chan_ yang entah kenapa berhenti bercerita. Dugaanku benar, _Tou-chan_ kini menatap marah kearah dua mobil yang kini sudah berada jauh di depan kami. Aku menelan ludahku, Tou-chan dan menghitung detik-detik _Tou-chan_ akan meledak. 3...2...1...

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! BERANI SEKALI MEREKA ITU! TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN! PULANG NANTI AKU AKAN MENYITA MOBIL MEREKA! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!" Teriak _Tou-chan_ marah.

Aku menutup kedua kupingku. Aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada si duo _red-hair_ itu jika benar-benar ada masalah dengan telingaku ini.

 **End Flashback**

"Kemana kedua _Aniki_ baka itu?" Ucapku kesal karena teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Benar-benar menyebalkan!. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu dari pada hanya berdiri dengan wajah kesal di sini. Oh, aku baru ingat, sejak kedatanganku di sekolah ini, aku bahkan sama sekali belum melihat sekeliling. Siapa tahu aku menemukan hal yang menarik.

 **End POV**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Meliah-lihat ruangan kelas, klub, aula, pokoknya semuanya akan Sakura jelajahi, begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura sekarang. Namun saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya bertuliskan "MUSIC'S ROOM". Sakura terhenti. Matanya melihat sekeliling.

" Aku rasa sudah melewati tempat ini duak kali..." Gumam Sakura pelan. Sakura merutuki dirnya sendiri. Sudah tahu dia anak yang buta arah, masih saja nekat mengelilingi sekolah yang luasnya tak terhitung ini. ***Plak! Heheh Lebay***

"Aku harus bagaimana? Pelajaran akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun disini sih?" Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Apalagi saat dia menyadari bahwa Handphonenya tertinggal di mobil ayahnya tadi.

Krieet..

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik itu terbuka. Dan muncul seorang pemuda berambut biru donker dengan model yang mirip seperti pantat ayam. Begitulah pikir Sakura saat melihat pemuda itu. Mata _Onyx_ nya menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya suara yang maskulin Sasuke. Sejujurnya dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah merebut perhatiannya sejak kemarin. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit senang, walaupun rasa senangnya tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya. Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu, mengerjapkan matanya. Dia sempat terpesona dengan kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang menurutnya indah itu.

"Engh.. ano.. apa kau bisa menunjukan jalan ke _Diamond-class_?" Tanya Sakura gugup saat menyadari dari tadi pandangan Sasuke terus tertuju padanya. Sasuke menahan tawa mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mungil Sakura.

"Kau tersesat? Di sekolah sendiri?" Ejek Sasuke. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mengejekku. Salahkan sekolahnya yang terlalu luas." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar tertawa kali ini. Walau tawanya tidak keras, tapi benar-benar manis. Sakura tadi berfikir kalau Sasuke itu anak yang dingin dan galak. Tapi melihatnya tertawa manis seperti sekarng, membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya itu.

"Berhentilah tertawa, kau membuatku malu tahu." Ucap Sakura dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, bahkan didepan Naruto dan yang lain, dia bahkan tidak pernah tertawa seperti ini, paling dia hanya tersenyum kecil jika menurutnya ada yang lucu. Tapi hari ini, gadis musim semi itu berhasil membuatnya tertawa hanya dengan kata-kata polosnya.

"Hn. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke. Meskipun dia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui nama gaids di hadapannya itu, namun dia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura. Dan kau? " Tanya Sakura kembali. Menurutnya percuma memakai marga palsu lagi, pasti seluruh sekolah sudah tahu siapa dia mengingat insiden kemarin di parkiran sekolah.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan santai melewati Sakura. Sakura terdiam. Kemudian berbalik dan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hey, kau tidak mau menunjukan jalan padaku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Kau tahu? sekarang itu sudah tidak ada yang gratis Sakura. Kalau kau mau minta bantuanku, maka harus ada imbalannya." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mendelik kesal. Bukannya dia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau? Mengingat marga Uchiha yang disandangnya? Tapi kenapa masih minta imbalan? Dasar Uchiha matre.

"Kau mau imbalan? Memang kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian. Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Kemudian menyeringai kecil. Telunjuk Sasuke kemudian mengarah ke arah pipi kanannya. Wajah Sakura merona saat mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu. Cium? Si pantat ayam itu ingin dicium di pipi kanannya itu?  
"Tak ku sangka kau itu mesum, Uchiha-san." Ucap Sakura sambil melipat kadua tangannya di depan dada walau masih ada sedikit rona mera di kedua pipinya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya cuek.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, asal kau tahu, pelajaran akan dimulai 30 detik lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Sakura segera melihat jam tangannya dan benar tinggal 30 detik lagi.

'Bagaimana ini? Cium? Tidak! Cium? Tidak! Cium atau kau merusak reputasimu dan membuatmu mendapat gelar anak baru yang suka membolos, kau pilih mana ?' Batin Sakura. Sasuke sebenarnya hanya mengerjai sakura saja, karena entah kenapa melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah gadis itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Hn... sudahlah aku hanya bercanda, ayo ikuti aku." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal, walau pada akhirnya dia tetap mengikuti kemana pemuda itu melangkah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya saling mendiami, tidak ada satu pun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, yang aku katakan soal tidak ada sesuatu yang gratis itu bukan candaan. Aku ingin meminta imbalan darimu." Ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya bosan dengan keheningan tadi. Ucapkan selamat pada si bungsu Uchiha itu, karena berhasil memerankan sifat yang bukan sifatnya.

"Kau benar-benar minta imbalan? Kau menginginkan aku mencium pipimu itu?" Tanya sakura polos. Membuat Sasuke untuk berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kalau kau mau, dengan senang hati." Sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Membuat Sakura sedikit merona karena melihat seringai Sasuke yang _so sexy_ itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya serasa berdebar-debar saat ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Sakura yang kni berhasil menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang sempat berdetak jauh dari kata normal tadi.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan sesuatu. Seperti, membuatkan aku makan siang misalnya." Kata Sasuke.

"Hm.. makan siang ya? Boleh juga. Tapi hanya sekali yaa.." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

Ctak!

"Aaw! _Ittai! Baka!_ " Sakura mengaduh kesakitan ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menyentil dahinya yang bisa dibilang lebar itu.

"Enak saja hanya sekali. Kau harus membuatkanku makan siang, sebanyak pintu yang akan kita lewati sampai ke kelas. Jadi mulailah menghitung pintu dari sekarang." Ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona karena melihat senyum Sakura tadi.

"Hufft.. Baiklah Sa-su-ke- _sa-ma_." Ucap Sakura dengan malas-malasan sambil mengeja nama Sasuke. Walau begitu, debaran di dada Sakura masih belum juga berhenti. Melihat itu, Sasuke menyeringai tapi tidak terlihat oleh Sakura.

 _Poor you_ Sakura. Tidakkah kau sadar arti dari seringai si bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan tidakkah kau sadar kalau sedari tadi dia sudah mengambil jalan memutar sebanyak tiga kali?

 *****MOB*****

Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang sibuk membereskan alat-alat belajarnya. Bel istirahat memang baru berbunyi satu menit yang lalu. Tapi gadis Hyuuga ini benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mengisi perutnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ayo ke kantin, aku sudah sangat ingin mengisi perutku." Ucap Hinata sambil memegang perutnya. Sakura terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. Hinata pun menggandeng tangan Sakura dan segera pergi menuju ke kantin Diamond-class.

"Kita mau duduk dimana, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, berudaha untuk menemukan meja yang kosong.

" Hey Hinata! Sakura!...disini!" Sakura dan Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara itu. Disana terlihat Ino dan Tenten sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, sakura dan Hinata pun menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Hey! Aku sudah memanggil kalian dari tadi, tapi jakian sama seklai tidak mendengar, menyebalkan!" Ino mengembungkan pipinya menatap ke arah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hehehe.. maaf." Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Ino mendengus.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten. Tiga orang yang merasa dipandangi itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pernah mengantar Sakura ke ruang kepala sekolah waktu dia baru pertama kali masuk ke sini." Jawab Tenten.

"Aku dan Sakura pernah tidak sengaja bertabrakan, lalu kami berkenalan." Jelas Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino dan Tenten, lalu dengan cuek dia mulai membaca menu yang ada di buku menu, memilih makanan apa yang akan dipesannya.

"Tapi... kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? " Tanya Hinata bingung. Bukankah Ino dan Tenten dari Gold-class? dan Bukannya mereka juga punya kantin sendiri?

"Khusus untuk hari ini. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Sakura." Jawab Ino sambil meminum jus melonnya. Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku menu dan menatap Ino heran.

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Hehehe...ada apa dengan yang kemarin? Kenapa Sasori _-senpai_ dan Gaara- _senpai_ begitu tertarik denganmu? Sasori- _senpai_ bahkan merentangkan tangannya di depan mobilmu seolah tidak ingin membiarkanmu lewat? Apa hubungan kalian? Apa kalian terlibat cinta segitiga? Atau mungkin kau membuat masalah dengan kedua _Senpai_ itu? Atau ada yang lain?" Tanya Ino cepat dan hampir berteriak. Membuat semua siswa yang sedang menikmati makanannya memandang sebal kepada salah satu anggota OSIS itu, namun Ino sama sekali tidak peduli, karena saat ini Ino sedang berada dalam mode penasaran tingkat akut, membuat Sakura yang ditanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Ino heran.

'Jadi belum ada yang tahu? Ku pikir setelah kejadian kemarin semua sudah jelas. Pantas saja dari tadi semua siswa memandang aneh ke arahku' Batin Sakura sendiri merasa heran, bukankah kemarin semua sudah jelas? Lalu...Cinta segitiga? Dengan kedua _Red-Hair_ itu? Oh, yang benar saja!

"I..Ino.. kalau bertanya itu pelan-pelan, jangan ngebut seperti dikejar setan begitu." Nasehat Tenten yang juga ikut bengong mendengar pertanyaan super panjang kali lebar kali tinggi itu. Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggaruk kecil kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Di sekolah ini, Ino memang dikenal sebagai anggota OSIS yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Segala hal yang menyangkut siswa dan siswi KEHS harus dia ketahui, dengan alasan mencegah terjadinya sistem ketidakadilan antar siswa. Benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Di sisi lain, terliaht seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru donker yang sedari terdiam, mata _onyx_ nya terus saja memandang satu objek yang sama. Gadis manis berambut merah muda yang saat ini sedang menikmati makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Hal itu membuat keempat sahabatnya ini jengah.

"Woy Teme! Kalau kau tidak mau memakan makananmu, biar aku saja yang makan. Melamun di depan makanan itu tidak baik loh.." Ucap Naruto yang mulai kesal diabaikan oleh mahluk berambut pantat ayam itu. Pasalnya, sudah sekitar 20 menit yang lalu dia mengoceh namun sama sekali tidak di pedulikan oleh Sasuke. Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru memandang bosan ke arah dua pemuda itu.

'Sebentar lagi perang pasti terjadi.' Batin ketiga pemuda itu.

"Berani kau menyentuh makananku ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa lagi memakan ramenmu, Dobe." Akhirnya keluar juga suara dingin nan tajam yang sudah sedari tadi di tunggu oleh pemuda pirang itu. Naruto menyeringai.

"Masih memandang Sakura- _chan_?" Goda Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu!" Dengus Sasuke seraya meminum jus tomatnya.

"Tentu saja ada, Sakura itu kan adik sepupu kesayanganku!"

Ppfffttttt!

Sasuke sukses menyemburkan kembali jus tomat yang baru saja akan melakukan perjalanan ke kerongkongan Sasuke. Keempat sahabatnya memandangnya _illfeel._ Yang benar saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru saja melakukan suatu tindakan yang benar-benar tidak Uchiha sama sekali. Oh, ayolah! _You know what I mean._

"Kau jorok sekali Teme!" Naruto kesal karena semburan Sasuke tadi sedikit mengenai wajahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dan malah melemparkan tatapan menuntut penjelasan pada Naruto.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu, hah?" Tanya Naruto yang masih membersihkan wajahnya dengan _tissue._

"Sakura- _chan_ itu sepupumu, Naruto?" Tanya Sai yang menyadari sifat Sasuke yang malas bicara itu. Neji dan Shikamaru juga menatap Naruto menuntut penjelasan. Naruto yang ditatap aneh oleh keempat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Yeah, dia sepupuku. Ibunya, Haruno Rin adalah saudara ibuku." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi bukannya marga ibumu Uzumaki ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ibuku dan Ibu Sakura itu adalah keturunan _Clan_ Senju, Uzumaki itu marga nenekku sedangkan Haruno berasal dari Kakekku. _Clan_ Senju itu nenek moyang kami yang berasal dari keturunan raja-raja." Jelas Naruto. Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum juga menyapa sepupumu itu Naruto?" Neji yang sedari tadi diam mulai ikut bertanya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Tapi secara tidak langsung sih..." Jawab Naruto sambil menyenderkan badannya ke sandaran kursi. Keemat sahabatnya memandangnya heran.

"Apa maksdumu dengan 'secara tidak langsung' itu Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke sinis. Yang benar saja! Para sahabatnya yang biasanya diam dan dinginseperti patung itu sekarang berubah menjadi sekumpulan pemuda yang cerewet.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berubah cerewet seperti ini sih?!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gusar. "Baiklah, kujelaskan tapi Cuma sekali!"

"Hn."

"Hmm.."

"Mendokusei..."

"Ya."

Mendapat respon para sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak peduli itu membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah... Sakura- _chan_ itu satu-satunya keturunan perempuan dari _clan_ Akasuna, jadi sejak kecil dia sangat dijaga ketat. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bersekolah diluar lingkungan rumahnya. Sejak kecil dia belajar dengan sistem _homeschooling_." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kenapa protective sekali?" Komentar Neji heran.

"Yah.. begitulah, Ayah Sakura- _chan_ itu takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Ah iya! Aku lupa, saat itu Sakura- _chan_ pernah bersekolah diluar, tapi itu tidak lama, salah satu teman sekelasnya tidak sengaja mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan mimisan. Sejak saat itu Sakura _-chan_ belajar dirumah." Lanjut Naruto.

"Dari penjelasanmu tadi, aku tidak dapat menyimpulkan alasan kenapa kau menyapa Sakura dengan tidak langsung..." Ucap Shikamaru. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Itu hanya kata pengantar..." Jawab Naruto tanpa dosa, dan langsung disuguhi tatapan mematikan dari keempat sahabatnya itu, membuatnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"Baiklah...baiklah...!" Ucap Naruto menyerah. "Selain dijaga ketat oleh Ayahnya, Sakura- _chan_ juga disembunyikan keberadaannya dari publik. Yang oralng lain tahu itu bahwa keluarga Akasuna hanya mempunyai dua anak laki-laki, Sasori- _nii_ dan Gaara _-nii_. Alasannya karena Ayah Sakura- _chan_ takut kalau ada orang yang mengincar Sakura- _chan_ hanya untuk menjatuhkannya." Naruto kembali berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"Tapi aku heran... kenapa kalian ingin tahu soal Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandangi sahabatnya satu persatu. Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan tatapan sahabatnya.

"Seandainya saja aku tidak tertarik dengan Ino, si gadis dari _Gold-class_ itu,mungkin aku sudah terpesona pada Sakura- _chan_ , tapi sekarang aku tidak terlalu peduli Naruto, tapi karena Sasuke tertarik dengan Sakura- _chan_ aku juga jadi ikut tertarik." Jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau sedari dulu Sai sudah menaruh perhatian lebih kepada si gadis pirang itu. Entah kenapa, sejak dia pertama kali melihat Ino, Sai tidak pernah bisa menghapus bayangan Ino dari fikirannya. Jaid dia terus saja memperhatikan Ino, walau dari jauh.

" _Mendokusei_... alasanku kurang lebih sama dengan Sai. Seandainya saja aku belum bertunangan , aku sudah mengincar sepupumu itu Naruto. Tapi melihat sasuke, yah.. apa boleh buat." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan. Shikamaru memang sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis dari Suna yang bernama Temari yang juga adalah sahabatnya dari kecil, dan dia sudah lama menyukai gadis itu.

"Dan jangan tanya aku, alasanku juga hampir sama dengan mereka." Jawab Neji sambil menyeruput minumanya. Sama seperti Sai, pemuda Hyuuga ini juga tertarik dengan seorang gadis dari _Gold-class_. Seorang gadis yang merupakan juniornya di klub Karate. Ya, dialah Tenten. Dia tertarik kepada gadis itu sejak gadis itu pernah berhasil menonjoknya saat latihan.

"Hooh.. begitu.. dan untukmu Sai! Jangan sembarangan memanggil Sakura- _chan_ dengan sebutan _'-chan'_ , mengerti?" Naruto menatap Sai dengan tatapan mematikan, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum tanpa dosa oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi Naruto mencoba bersabar saat mengetahui kalau teman-temannya yang lain itu hampir saja mengincar Sakura. Untung saja sahabtnya yang lain itu sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial masing-masing.

'Cukup Teme saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru juag menyukai Sakura." Batin Naruto.

" _Urusai!_ Lanjutkan saja ceritamu Dobe!" Pinta Sasuke sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru cuma menyeringai kecil, sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah malas, namun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya itu.

"Baiklah Teme...sampai dimana tadi?" Tanya Naruto malas dan sukses membuat keempat sahabatnya itu terjatuh dari tempat duduk dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali.

"sampai di Ayah Sakura yang takut ada yang mengincar anaknya." Jawab Neji yang sudah kembali _stay cool_. "Dan langsung saja ke intinya, Naruto! Alasan kenapa kau hanya bisa menyapa Sakura secara tidak langsung!."

" _Wakatta..wakatta!_ Jadi, selain dijaga ketat oleh Ayahnya, Sakura juga juga punya dua _Aniki_ yang sangaat OVERPROTECTIVE padanya, bahkan lebih parah dari Ayahnya."Jelas Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalau kedua _Aniki_ Sakura itu Gaara _-senpai_ dan Sasori- _senpai._ " Sai mulai bergidik membayangkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya.

"Yup! Seratus untukmu Sai, Sasori- _nii_ dan Gaara- _nii_ adalah kakak Sakura- _chan._ Bayangkan! Aku berkunjung kerumah Sakura- _chan_ saja diberi batas waktu. Aku Cuma bisa ngobrol dengannya maksimal 25 menit. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Naruto mulai kesal mengingat dirinya tidka bisa bebas bersama sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi itu yang membuat Sasori- _senpai_ dan Gaara- _senpai_ tidak membiarkanmu bserbicara langsung dengan Sakura- _chan_?" Tebak Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya itu.

"Bukan, dan hey! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil Sakura- _chan_ dengan emebel-embel '- _chan'_! kau itu keras kepala sekali." Naruto mulai naik darah menghdapi Saiyang menurutnya sangat-sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Lalu apa alasannya?" Tanya Sai tak peduli dengan omelan Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Dasar mayat hidup!" Geram Naruto kesal. "Alasannya karena aku pernah mengatakan pada Sasori- _nii_ kalau aku menyukai Sakura- _chan,_ dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukanoleh salah satu dari duo _Red-Hair_ itu? Dia langsung menyeretku keluar dan melarangku berbicara dengan Sakura- _chan._ Untung saja kami masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat handpone, email, dan jejaring sosial. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya Gaara- _nii_ juga ada disitu. Kedua laki-laki itu benar-benar menyeramkan." Naruto bergidik saat mengingat kembali momen-momen yang 'wah' itu.

 **Flashback**

"Sasori- _nii!_ Yang aku maksud bukan perasaan khusus antara pria dan wanita! Aku menyukainya sebagai adikku!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak rela kerah baju belakangnya diseret 'dengan indah' oleh si pemuda _baby face_ itu. Sampai mereka sampai di depan pintu kediaman Akasuna.

"Aku tidak peduli alasanmu! Yang jelas cepat kau pergi dari sini! Dan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi!" Sasori tetap menyeret Naruto tanpa memperdulikan protes dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!"

"Jangan berteriak disini!"

Naruto tetap berusaha untuk masuk masuk kedalam kediaman Akasuna itu, namun Sasori sama sekali tidak membiarkannya.

"Heh? Kau mau merasakan bantinganku rupanya." Ucap Sasori dingin sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya.

'krek...krek..'

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Merasakan bantingan? Dari seorang karateka bersabuk hitam? Oh tidak! terima kasih. Sasori kini berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto dengan mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Naruto secara perlahan ikut mundur juga. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Sa..Sasori- _nii_ , aa..aku akan p..pp..pulang sekarang, hehehe, a..aaku pulang ..sekarang." Ucap Naruto gugup. Tiba-tiba 'rasa' aneh menghampirinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin buang air kecil sekarang. Saking ketakutannya dirinya sehingga 'perasaan laknat' itu datang dan membuatnya benar-benar ingin buang air kecil.

"Naruto, kau tidak suka menarik kata-katamu bukan?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi akhirnya mengeluarkannya di depan Sasori.

'persetan dengan Sasori- _nii_! Aku tidak peduli lagi!' Jerit batin Naruto.

Sasori menatap _horror_ pada Naruto. Baru saja dia akan membanting Naruto, pemuda itu malah pipis seenaknya di hadapannya. Apalagi ini di depan rumahnya, sekali lagi pemirsa NARUTO PIPIS DI CELANA DI DEPAN RUMAHNYA! Oke capslock jebol.

"Aaakkhhhh! Ini semua karena kau Sasori- _nii_! Kau membuatku merusak harga diriku sendiri!" Naruto berlari ke arah mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan Sasori yang semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar tak bisa di jelaskan lagi. Antara marah, kesal, jorok, _illfeel_ , dan ingin tertawa semua jadi satu.

 **End Flashback**

Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru menatap aneh kearah bocah duren yang kini memasang tampang hidup enggan mati tak mau itu.

"Woy! Naruto! Kenapa kau?" Tanya Neji heran. Naruto kemudian kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar teguran dari Neji.

"Hehe.. aku tadi baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang benar-benar menyeramkan." Jawab Naruto sambil merinding. Dan kini pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke yang sudah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis _Cherry Blossom_ itu.

"Jadi, intinya Teme, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sakura- _chan_ jika kau tidka direstui oleh kedua kakaknya itu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau Sakura- _chan_ bersamamu, tapi mengingat ini pertama kalinya kau tertarik pada seorang gadis, aku jadi ingin mendukungmu, Teme." Kata Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari beberapa gadis di dalam kantin itu. Membuat kelima pemuda itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah teriakan tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Sasori- _senpai_! Gaara _-senpai_!"

"Mereka benar-benar tampan!"

"Apa yang kedua _Senpai_ tampan itu lakukan di sini?

"Tentu saja dia mencariku."

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi jeritan para gadis-gadis didalam kantin itu.

"Baru saja dibicarakn, mereka sudah datang duluan. Aku yakin mereka pasti punya umur yang panjang." Gumam Naruto kepada keempat Sahabatnya itu.

Lain halnya dengan gadis berambut _bubble gum_ yang duduk di meja lain. Gadis itu sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan buku daftar menu yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Kyaaa! Lihat Sakura, kedua _Aniki_ -mu datang kemari." Ucap Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri saat melihat kedua senior mereka yang terkenal karena ketampanannya itu.

"Li..lihat Sakura-chan, Sasori _-senpai_ dan Gaara- _senpai_ sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang." Hinata juga ikut menambahkan. Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya, namun terhalangi oleh buku menu yang sedang digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?" Tenten bertanya heran.

"Nanti kuceritakan, sekarang bantu aku supaya kedua _Baka Aniki_ itu tidak menemukanku." Sakura semakin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten menatap heran kearah Sakura. Mengapa dia sekhawatir itu? Kedua kakak kelas mereka yang tampan itu kan adalah kakaknya. Setidaknya itulah sekarang pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepala ketiga gadis itu.

" _Nii-san,_ dimana Sakura? Mungkin dia sedang tidak berada disini." Ucap Gaara sambil melihat sekeliling. Namun tidak ada didapatinya gadis yang berambut _pink_.

"Hn. Mungkin dia sedang berada di tempat lain." Jawab Sasori sambil mengacak rambut belakangnya, membuat semua siswi yang melihatnya menjerit.

"Kyaaaa! Sasori- _senpai_ _kakkoiii!_ "

"Disini berisik sekali. Ayo pergi!" Akhirnya Sasori pin meninggalkan kantin yang berisik itu diikuti oleh Gaara di belakanya.

"Dasar Tsunade- _Baachan_! Tega sekali dia melarangku menyewa mata-mata di lingkungan sekolah." Gerutu Sasori pelan. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapat persetujuan jika kau membawa rombongan orang berbaju hitam itu ke sekolah." Sahut Gaara. Sasori hanya mencibir kearah pemuda yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu. Mereka pun berjalan santai meninggalkan kantin.

Sakura yang menyadari keadaan kantin yang tadinya berisik kini mulai kembali tenang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana? Kemana mereka? Mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Sakura kearah Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten. Ketiga temannya itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. _yokatta!_ Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka datang lagi." Ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Namun, baru saja dia akan berdiri, tiba-tiba pundaknya didorong keras sehingga membuatnya kembali terduduk. Sakura menoleh kearah orang yang mndorongnya tadi. Dilihatnya Shion bersama dua pengikutnya yang dikenalnya adalah Tayuya dan Kin menatapnya tajam seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Shion!" Bentak Ino seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Shion tajam. Shion yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura tajam mengalihkan pandagannya kearah Ino.

"Wow! Apa yang dilakukan muri _Gold-Class_ disini? Apa stok makanan dikantin mereka sudah habis? Sehingga harus makan disini? Benar-benar merusak pemandangan!" Cibir Shion sambil menyeringai kearah Ino.

"jaga perkataanmu, nona! Dasar gadis tidak punya etika!" Tenten yang tidak terima kelasnya dihina begitu juga ikut membentak Shion.

"Shion! Apa maumu? Kenapa kau mengganggu kami?" Bentak Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Kami? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu dan dua sampah dari _Gold-Class_ itu! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada _Pinky_ itu, si murid baru yang tidak tahu diri!" Jawab Shion seraya mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah Sakura yang kini menatap Shion tajam.

Naruto yang melihat adik sepupunya didorong kasar begitu merasa tidak terima. Baru saja dia akan mengahampiri Sakura, sebuah tangan sudah menahannya. Shikamaru menari tangan Naruto untuk kembali duduk.

"Diam saja disini dulu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu! Diam? Melihat sepupu kesayanganku diperlakukan begitu? Oh, tidak! Terima kasih tuan Nara." Kata Naruto kesal. Dia kembali berusaha untuk bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura namun tangan Shikamaru mencengkram tangannya erat.

"Kehadiranmu akan semakin memperkeruh suasana Naruto. Kit a lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi, kau pikir aku tega melihat Ino diperlakukan seperti itu?" Tanya Sai tajam, membuat Naruto menghela nafas gusar dan kembali melihat kearah Sakura dan Shion itu. Dia mengerti dengan perasaan Sai, apalagi Neji, yang harus sabar melihat adik dan gadis yang disukainya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sasuke sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat marah saat melihat Shion dengan kasar mendorong pundak Sakura.

'Ada apa denganku? Apa aku benar-benar sudah tertarik pada gadis itu?' Batin Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia juga tadi hampir beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura seandainya dia tidak medengar kata Sai tadi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan terus melihat kearah Sakura.

Suasana dikantin yang tadinya mulai tenang kini kembali berisik. Bukan karena kedua _Senpai_ keren itu kembali, tapi karena hal yang dilakukan oleh Shion.

Sakura yang merasa tidak terima sahabatnya dihina seperti itu terus menatap Shion tajam.

"Kalau kau punya urusan denganku, katakan saja apa maumu! Kau tidak perlu menghina kedua temanku seperti itu." Bentak Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mauku? Aku mau kau tidak usah berlagak sok disekolah ini! Kau itu hanya seorang murid baru, tapi sudah membuat kehebohan sana-sini, kau tidak punya malu?!" Tanya Shion tajam.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengerti!" Sakura merasa benar-benar bingung, kehebohan? Kehebohan apa? Rasanya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, selain berperilaku sebagaimana siswa lainnya.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura seperti itu, Sa-ku-ra!" Ucap Shion dengan sengaja menekankan intonasinya pada kata terakhirnya. Shion melirik kearah jus jeruk yang ada dimeja dan tanpa aba-aba dia menyiramkannya ke kepala Sakura. Membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di kantin itu membulat.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam saat merasakan kepalanya basah oleh jus jeruk itu. Shion yang melihatnya menyeringai.

"Lihatlah! Kau semakin cantik sekarang!" Ejek Shion sambil tertawa pelan diikuti oleh Tayuya dan Kin.

Naruto yang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat menghampiri Sakura jiak saja Sasuke tidak mendahuluinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kearah Shion. Shion yang merasa kaget karena kedatangan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"A..aku cuma mengajarkan tata krama pada gadis itu." Bela Shion sambil tergagap. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan membela Sakura. Pasalnya, sudah dari dulu Shion biasa menindas seseorang, bahkan di depan Sasuke namun pemuda itu sama sekal tidak peduli. Tapi kenapa? Kali ini dia peduli pada Sakura. Gaids itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Sakura, ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa menikmat hari-harimu lagi!" Ucap Sasuke tajam dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Semua murid yang ada di dalam kantin itu memandang kejadian itu dengan pandangan takjub. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke peduli dengan seorang gadis? Wow! Kehadiran seorang Haruno Sakura di sekolah ini benar-benar sesuatu.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang masih terdiam dan menunduk itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Sasuke. Dengan lembut dibersihkannya sisa-sisa jus yang masih menetes di kepala Sakura dengan sapu tangannya. Melihat Sakura yang tidak menolak, membuat Sasuke meneruskan niatnya. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya terdiam melihatnya, mereka merasa tidak enak untuk mengganggu.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan gadis menjengkelkan itu, Sasuke- _kun?_ " Tanya Shion yang merasa tidak terima dibentak seperti itu. Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan kepala sakura itu terhenti.

'Kenapa aku peduli dengan gadis ini? Apa sebenarnya arti gadis ini bagiku?" Batin Sasuke bingung.

Yang lain menatap kejadian itu tanpa berkedip, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Di lain tempat, Sasori dan Gaara yang masih sibuk mencari Sakura merasa heran dengan siswa-siswi yang berlarian menuju ke kantin _Diamond-Class_.

" _Nii-san_ , kenapa semua berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara. Sasori mengangkat bahunya. Dia lalu menahan lengan seorang siswi yang barlari tepat disampingnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Sasori pada gadis itu.

"Ano.. _Senpai_! Ada yang sedang bertengkar dikantin _Diamond-Class_ , katanya Shion berulah lagi dia menindas seorang murid baru." Jawab Siswa itu. Perasaan Sasori dan Gaara mulai tidak enak. Entah kenapa fikiran mereka tertuju pada Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba, kedua pemuda berambut merah darah itu segera berlari dengan cepat menuju ke kantin. Dan benar saja, walau trhalang oleh kumpulan siswa dan siswa, mereka dapat melihat Sakura yang tertunduk dengan rambut yang basah. Disampingnya terlihat Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan kepala Sakura, mereka juga melihat Shion dan kedua temannya sedang menatap Sakura tajam. Dengan geram, Sasori dan Gaara segera menghampiri mereka.

Para siswa-dan siswi yang sedari tadi berkumpul itu kini menyingkir karena melihat tatapan mata sasori dan Gaara yang benar-benar beda dari biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Gaara dingin sambil matanya menatap tajam keraha Shion. Shion menguk ludahnya, entah kenapa perasaan takut tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Ga..Gaara- _senpai_ , a..ap..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shion sambil menatap Gaara takut. Melihat tatapan Gaara padanya saat ini mebuat nyalinya benar-benar ciut sekarang. Sasori kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang masih tertunduk, dengan lembut di peluknya gadis itu. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura sekarang, gadis itu tengah menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar, namun sejujurnya, Sasori lebih suka jika Sakura menumpahkan semua air matanya dan menceritakan semua masalahnya daripada Sakura harus diam seperti ini.

Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dari kepala Sakura. Sasori menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh adikku, Uchiha!" Ucap Sasori dingin seraya merangkul Sakura pergi meninggalkan kantin. Sasori bukan marah tanpa sebab kepada Uchiha itu. Sepertinya dia mengira kalau Shion menyerang Sakura karena tidak suka melihat Sasuke menaruh perhatian kepada Sakura.

"Jawab, brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku!" Bentak Gaara sambil mencengkram erat kerah baju Shion. Ta perduli siapa pun itu, tidak mengenal dia seorang perempuan sekalipun, jika ada yang berani menyakiti Sakura maka tidak akan ada lagi ampun baginya. Semua mata yang ada di dalam kantin –minus SasuNaruSaiNejiShikaInoHinaTenten dan Gaara- membulat. Jadi Sakura adalah adik mereka? Pantas saja, tak heran kenapa Sasori dan Gaara sangat perhatian padanya.

"Sa..Sa..Sakura adalah adikmu?" Tanya Shion tidak percaya. Kini dia benar-benar takut sekarang, lebih tepatnya SANGAT TAKUT. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura adalah adik dari kedua Senior mereka yang sangat berpengaruh bagi sekolah.

"Jangan harap setelah kau melakukan ini, kau bisa hidup tenang, Bitch!" Ucap Gaara sadis sambil menjambak keras rambut Shion, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shion yang kini menangis. Semua orang memandang ngeri dengan kejadian ini. Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten kemudian meninggalkan kantin berniat untuk mencari Sakura, walau kemungkinan besar Sakura sudah dibawa pulang oleh kedua kakaknya itu.

Naruto, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap kearah perginya Sakura yang dibawa oleh Sasori. Mereka tahu apa yang diarasakan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Teme? Bagaiman sifat kedua pemuda itu jika sudah menyangkut Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto pelan seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Tatapan mereka benar-benar menakutkan."

"Hn."

"Apa yang diakatakan Sasori- _senpai_ padamu?" Tanya Sai yang sempat melihat Sasori bebicara sedikit pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Bukan apa-apa." Tatapannya masih mengarah kearah perginya Sakura.

"kau tenang saja Sasuke, kami tetap mendukungmu." Hibur Shikamaru diikuti oleh anggukan Naruto, Sai, dan Neji. Sasuke menatap wajah sahabatnya itu satu-persatu, dia benar-benar merasa beruntung karena memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

 ****MOB****

Sasori merangkul Sakura menuju ke tempat parkiran. Sasori benar-benar merasa khawatir pada Sakura. Sakura belum pernah bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya jika sakura merasa sedih, dia akan langsung menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Tidak seperti sekarang, Sakura hanya diam dan tertunduk. Mereka kemudian memasuki mobil Sasori yang masih terparkir.

"Saku, aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Bicaralah." Bujuk Sasori sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang masih terus saja diam.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna sekarang." Ucap Sasori lembut. Sasori hanya bisa menatap Sakura sendu. Pemuda itu lalu membawa sakura ke pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, selama masih ada aku, kau akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Sasori sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sakura yanng kini terasa sedikit lengket akibat jus tadi.

"Hiks..hiks... _Nii-san_ , _gomen,_ aku membuat kalian khawatir." Ucap Sakura pelan sambil terisak. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, hiks..hiks... kenapa merka melakukan ini. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ini pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini."

Sasori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasori tahu, Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang rapuh. Ini pertama lakinya ada yang memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu. Sasori tahu bahwa perasaan gadis itu sedang _shock_ sekarang.

"Tenang, _Nii-san_ ada disini."

"Arigatou, _Nii-chan!"_ Sahut sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung kearah mata Sasori yang kini membulat.

"Ka..Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau memanggilku _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Sasori tidak percaya. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk.

" _Hontou_? Kau memang _imoutou_ ku yang tersayang." Ssori kemudian kembali memeluk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang. Setidaknya dia bisa menghilangkan kekhwatiran kakaknya. Sasori sendiri merasa benar-benar sengan, hanya karena panggilan ' _Nii-san'_ berubah menjadi ' _Nii-chan'_. Bersenang-senanglah Sasori, karena jika Gaara tahu, tamat riwayatmu.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sasori kemudian. Sakura terdiam sebentar kemudian mengeleng.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Bisakah kita kembali ke sekolah? Aku harus ke toilet untuk membersihakn rambutku ini." Jawab Sakura. Sasori tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Baiklah, _Hime_!"

Mereka kemudian keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke gedung sekolah. Sasori merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba semangat itu.

"Perasaanku saja atau adik kecilku ini sedang senang?" Tanya Sasori. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan Sakura, bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu gadis itu masih merasa _down_?

" _Nandemonai,_ aku hanya merasa harus berterima kasih kepada seseorang." Gumam Sakura pelan, perlahan-lahan rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah cantik gadis musim semi itu.

"Apa? Kau mengatak sesuatu?" Tanya Sasori lagi. Sakura mengeleng cepat. Namun rona merah di wajahnya tidak hilang juga. Entah kenapa, gadis itu tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok seorang pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya dari kepalanya. Sasori menatap curiga.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sasori yang melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Dia kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sakura. "Hm.. tidak panas."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Nii-chan_." Ucap Sakura gugup sambil melepas tangan Sasori yang masih menempel di keningnya. Sakura kemudian berlari saat melihat toilet wanita tepat berada didepannya.

" _Nii-chan_! Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sekarang. Ok!" Sakura sebelum memasuki toilet perempuan itu. Dia kemudian bersandar di pintu toilet.

"Huftt... hampir saja." Ujar Sakura lega. Sakura segera membersihkan rambutnya yang sekarang terasa lengket itu. Saat dia menyentuh rambutnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali merona. Bayangang Sasuke yang membersihkan rambutnya tadi kembali terlintas.

"Hah! Ada apa sih denganku! Kenapa pemuda _chikenbutt_ itu tidak mau hilang dari fikiranku! Menyebalkan sekali!" Sakura terus berbicara sendiri di toilet. Tidak perduli apakah ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak. Dasar sakura.

 ****MOB****

"Sakura _-chan_!"

Hinata tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya saat melihat Sakura memasuki kelas. Semua mata kini memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura yang merasa theran melihat tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Hinata segera menghampiri gadis itu lalu menariknya menuju ke temapt duduk mereka.

"Hinata, kenapa semua memandangku seperti itu?" Tanga Sakura heran.

"Tentu saja, mereka masih tidak menyengka kau adalah adik dari Sasori- _senpai_ dan Gaara- _senpai_. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian di kantin tadi." Jawab Hinata. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit.

'Sepertinya semua orang menjadi canggung padaku.' Batin Sakura miris.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Sakura yang mendengar suara isakan seorang gadis segera mengalihkan padangannya kearah suara itu. Dilihatnya Shion yang menunduk di bangkunya sambil sesekali terisak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Shion? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. melihat kondisi Shion sekarang. Hinata menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau masih peduli dengan gadis jahat itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan fikiranmu, Sakura- _chan_." Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia masih harus belajar banyak tentang Sakura. "Selepas perginya kau dan Sasori- _senpai_ , Dia terus menangis sampai sekarang, kau masih bisa mendengar jelas isakannya bukan?"

"Apa Gaara- _nii_ melakuakan sesuatu padanya?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Beda dengan Sasori yang masih bisa sedikit menahan emosinya. Gaara itu tipe orang yang tidak sabaran. Itu membuat Sakura khawatir. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Gaara- _senpai_ benar-benar menakutkan, dia mencengkram kerah seragam Shion lalu mejambak rambutnya, ditambah lagi dengan kaka-kata kasarnya."

Saura menepuk keningnya pelan. Sepertinya dia harus menceramahi Gaara atas tindakannya yang sudah kelewatan itu. Sakura pun kembali melihat kearah Shion yang masih saja terisak. Tanpa sengaja, matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya juga. _Onyx_ dan _emerald._ Sakura segera mengalihkan pandanganya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang lagi. Bisa dipastikan wajahnya sekarang juga ikut memerah.

"Ah! Aku bisa gila! Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit, mungkin aku sedang terkena gejala jantung." Batin Sakura sambil berusaha utnuk mengatur nafasnya. Hinata menatap heran pada Sakura.

"kau baik-baik saja, Sakura- _chan_? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah." Tanya Hinata. Sakura mengeleng cepat, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja! 100% baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"SAKURAAA- _CHAAANN!_ "

Semua mata menoleh kearah datangnya suara kencang yang bahkan mengalahkan suara petir itu. Nampaklah seorang pemuda rubah berambut pirang dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan.

"Naruto- _nii_? " Sakura sendiri ikut heran melihat langsung berlari kearah Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dari mana saja kau? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata _onyx_ menatap mereka tidak suka.

"Hn, kau keduluan Sasuke. Bukannya itu yang akan kau tanyakan padanya?" Ejek Shikamaru yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ khas Uchiha itu.

"Hahaha... bisa memastikan perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sai sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melihat adegan Naruto memeluk sakura, walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto- _nii_. Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa bukan?" Jawab Sakura sambil melepas oelukannya. "Kau sendiri dari mana? Kenapa penampilanmu begitu berantakan?"

Narut berdecih pelan. Kejadian tadi kembali terulang di memorinya.

 **Flashback**

"Hey, Gaara- _nii,_ kemana Sasori- _nii_ membawa Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Narut o sambil terus mengikuti Gaara. Gaara sendiri yang masih merasa kesal hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat kesal mendengar Naruto yang terus mengoceh.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau membuatku benar-benar pusing." Jawab Gaara kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau memberi tahu dimana Sakura- _chan_!" Jawab naruto tegas. Gaara benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan kasar diseretnya kerah belakang seragam Naruto, mebuat Naruto merasa _De ja vu_ .Kejadian ini benar-benar sama persis dengan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Sasori padanya dulu.

'Tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan pipis dicelana lagi! Tidak akan!Kami- _sama! Tasuketeeeeee!_ 'jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Gaara- _nii!_ Kau mau membawaku kemana? Baik aku akan diam jadi tolong lepaskan aku." Jerit Naruto, namun sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Gaara. Gaara malah semakin menarik Naruto keras. Semua murid bahkan guru yang melihatnya hanya diam tak berani mengganggu si Sabaku yang sedang marah itu. Mereka hanya memandang naruto prihatin seraya memberikan dukungan dalam hati. _Poor you_ , Naruto!

Bruk!

Gaara lalu melempar Naruto kedalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan olahraga, ya! Gaara membawa Naruto kedalam gudang peralatan olahraga.

"Diamdan jadilah anak baik disitu, kalau beruntung, kau bisa berteman dengan penghuni tempat ini, Naruto." Ucap Gaara sambil menutup pintu gudang tersebut. Naruto yang notabene takut dengan hal-hali yang berbau gaib itu Cuma bisa menelan ludah. Secepat kilat dia berlari kearah pintu dang menggedor-gedornya.

"Gaara- _nii!_ Gaara _–nii!_ Buka pintunya!" Teriak Naruto keras dan terus menerus menggedor pintu itu. Gaara yang berada diluar pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini terkunci didalam gudang.

 **End Flashback**

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" Tanya Sakura yang prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Gai- _sensei_ yang menemukanku. Dia pergi untuk mengambil sebuah jaring. Jaring itu benar-benar menyelamatkanku." Jawab Naruto membuat Sakura dan Hinata yang sedari tadi mendengar cerita Naruto _sweardrop_.

" _Yokkata,_ Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Baru saja Naruto mau membalas perkataan Hinta, Kakashi _-sensei_ sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Naruto! Kembali ketempatmu, dan kita memulai pelajaran." Ucap Kakashi.

 ****MOB****

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Begitu pun dengan gadis berambut merah muda ini, namun, setelah merapikan peralatan belajaranya, gadis itu masih tetap duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Sakura- _chan_? Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Hinata. Sakura mengeleng pelan.

"kau duluan saja, dan tolong katakan pada Sasori- _nii_ dan Gaara- _nii_ supaya mereka tidak usah menungguku." Jawab Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Sakura melirik kearah bangku Sasuke. Terlihat kalau pemuda itu masih merapikan peralatannya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia memang berniat untuk menunggu Sasuke dang mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu.

"Loh? Kau tidak [ulang Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mengeleng.

"Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Naruto lagi. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau pulang duluan saja, Naruto- _nii,_ aku masih ada urusan." Jawab Sakura, Naruto menghela nafas singkat lelu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, _bye_ Sakura-c _han._ " Ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Kini yang berada dikelas tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura. Menyadari itu, Sakura merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak karuan.

'Ingatkan aku untuk benar-benar pergi periksa ke dokter.'

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya sebuah suara _baritone_ membuat jantung Sakura semakin berdegup kencang. Siapa lagi pemilik suara itu selain Sasuke, tentu saja kan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di kelas sekarang.

"Eh? Ehmm... aku menunggumu." Jawab Sakura pelan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau menungguku? Untuk?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Aku mau berterima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah pasti merona. Entah sejak kapan wajahnya tidak pernah berhenti merona saat dekat dengan pemuda itu. Padahal mereka baru bertemu tadi.

"Hn. Tidak masalah." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Dia merasa bahwa ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba merasuki dadanya.

"Kita baru bertemu hari ini, tapi kau sudah banyak menolongku. Apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kebaikanmu?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa tidak enak.

"Hn, bukankah kau sudah janji akan membuatkanku makan siang mulai besok? Ku pikir itu sudah cukup. Kau akan membuatkan ku makan siang sebanyak pintu yang kita lewati bukan? Jadi kau akan membuatkanku makan siang sebanyak 30 kali bukan, itu berarti selama satu bulan penuh" Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar membuat Sakura mengingat kembali tentang perjanjian yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa pintunya bisa sebanyak itu. " Ucap Sakura kesal. "Tapi aku rasa, itu belum cukup, apa ada yang masih kau inginkan?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar berlebihan dalam hal membalas budi. Bukannaya gadis itu merasa kesal ketika dirinya yang meminta imbalan? Gadis yang unik.

"Baikalah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_ , mengerti?" Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil.

"A..apa? Aku harus memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Sakura denngan wajah memerah.

"Hn? Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura meneguk ludahnya lalu mengeleng.

" _Wakatta,_ mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke _-kun_." Ucap sakura dengan senyum manisnya, membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit merona melihatnya. Dengan segera dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, jadi cepatlah." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Kau menyuruh Hinata untuk memberi tahu kedua kakakmua agar pulang duluan, bukan? Lagi pula apa kau berani pulang sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Sasuke tahu? Jadi sejak tadi Sasuke terus memperhatikannya?

Deg..deg..deg..

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang lagi. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, namun rasa sesak ini begitu menyenangkan baginya, perutnya juga terasa aneh, seperti kumpulan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalamnya.

"Ini aneh! Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar mengidap suatu penyakit. Apakah ini parah?" Gumam Sakura pelan. Sasuke yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Ayo!" Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi menuju kearah mobilnya yang terparkir sendirian di tempat parkir. Sakura menatap tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. Perlahan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke- _kun_ , bisakah kita mampir sebentar di Rumah Sakit? Ada yang ingin kupastikan."

 **TBC**

 **Jangan bunuh akuuu! w**

 **Aku mintah maaf yang sebesar-sebarnya buat keterlambatan fict ini! XD**

 **Ini semua dikarenakan aku haru menghadapi Ulangan Semester Genap =3=**

 **Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, bahasa aneh, etc...**

 **Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada yang sudah me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-favorite kan fict ini. Aku jadi makin semangat ^^v hehehe**

 **Thanks For**

 **Guest, , , Manda Vvdenarint,  
Gadiezt Uchiha, azizaznr, Dewi531,An Style**

 **Gomen kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan nama ^^v**

 **Akhir kata**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Please XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Overprotective Brothers**

CherryKnight23

.

.

.

 **Hola Minna XD!**

 **Masih ada yang menunggu? ^^**

 **Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatannya**

 **Kalau begitu langsung saja**

 **Check It Out XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishismoto**

 **Story ©CherryKnight23**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dan SEDIKIT humor(maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Crack Family,** **Mainstream, Typo(s), Lebay**

 **dan mungkin masih banyak lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

"Darimana saja kau?"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar kurang bersahabat. Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya dan menghadap ke arah sumber suara.

"Gaara- _nii_! Kau membuatku kaget saja." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang Sakura seolah berkata 'Itu bukan jawaban'.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Pulang sekolah? Selarut ini? Dan Siapa yang mengantarmu? Aku yakin kau takut pulang sendiri. Dan urusan apa yang dimaksud oleh si gadis Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Gaara dengan cepat. Sasori yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu menatap kedua adiknya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mereka bertengkar? Tidak biasanya." Gumam Sasori heran.

"A..aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Sasuke- _kun_ karena telah menolongku saat di kantin tadi. Sasuke- _kun_ yang mengantarku pulang. Kami pulang selarut ini karena harus mampir sebentar di Rumah Sakit." Jawab Sakura dengan pelan. Baru saja Gaara ingin membuka mulutnya, Sasori sudah lebih dulu berlari kearahnya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Apa? Si Uchiha itu? Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan _suffix 'kun'?_ untuk apa kau berterima kasih padanya? bukannya yang menolongmu itu aku dan si Panda Merah ini?" Tanya Sasori bertubi-tubi, dengan sedikit kuah yang menyembur dan hampir saja mengenai wajah Sakura. Gaara mencibir ke arah Sasori saat Sasori mengatai dirinya Panda Merah.

"Sasuke - _kun_ menolongku tadi, sebelum kalian berdua datang. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya." Bela Sakura.

"lalu untuk apa kau ke Rumah Sakit? Apa si Pantat Ayam itu sedang sakit?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura mengeleng.

"Bukan Sasuke- _kun_ tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura. Kedua mata Sasori dan Gaara membulat.

"Kau sakit? Apa tadi kau terluka? Sudah aku bilang untuk pulang lebih awal kan!? Kena-" Belum selesai Sasori bicara, Gaara sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Apa ini semua gara-gara gadis sial itu? Kau mau aku memberinya pelajaran? Kau mau bala-"

"Sakura! Katakan padaku apa kau sa-"

"Sakura kalau begitu lebih baik kau segera istirahat aku aka-"

"Berhenti memotong kalimatku! Panda Merah!"

"Apa?! Kau yang terus memotong kalimatku! Dasar Bayi!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ku pikir kau tidak tuli, Bayi- _nii!_ "

"Kau benar-benar!"

Sakura memasang wajah kesalnya melihat pertempuran mulut kedua kakaknya. Dia sendiri merasa heran, kenapa kedua kakaknya yang menyebalkan ini mempunyai banyak penggemar disekolah. Seandainya saja mereka melihat bagaimana kelakuan kedua bocah merah itu sekarang, apa mereka masih tetap menganggap Si _Duo Red-Hair_ itu keren?. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya seraya berdecak kesal.

"Dasar kekanakan!" Gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya sebuah suara berat yang sukses menghentikan pertengkaran kedua bocah merah itu dan membuat semua menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

" _Tou-chan_? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura seraya berlari memeluk Ayahnya. Sasori dan Gaara hanya bisa mendelik kesal dan merutuki kedatangan Ayahnya itu.

"hari ini pekerjaan _Tou-chan_ lebih cepat keadaan putri kecilku ini? Apa harimu disekolah menyenangkan?" Tanya Kaito seraya mengelus pelan rambut Sakura. Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Hari ini menyenangkan! Walau ada kejadian yang kurang menyenangkan juga." Jawab Sakura. Sasori dan Gaara semakin memandang kesal kearah Ayanya.

"Dasar orang tua!" Gumam Gaara dan Sasori bersaamaan. Kaito melirik kearah kedua putranya. Bohong kalau dia mengatakan tidak merasakan hawa suram yang kini menyelimuti kedua anak lelakinya itu.

"Lalu ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi? Dasar kekanakan." Ucap kaito dengan nada yang 180 derajat sangat berbeda dengan saat dia berbicara pada Sakura.

"Huh! Orang tua ini pilih kasih sekarang." Ucap Sasori kesal seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hehehe! Lidahku keselo _Tou-san_." Jawab Sasori cepat seraya tersenyum lebar, senyum yang benar-benar sangat dipaksakan. Gaara memandang aneh kearah kakaknya itu.

"Dasar jago kandang." Gumamnya pelan tapi ternyata masih bisa didengar oleh Sasori.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Sasori sambil menatap Gaara kesal.

"Wow! Pendengaranmu sungguh tajam Bayi- _nii_. "

"Panda merah sialan! Berani kau berkata seperti itu pada _Aniki_ mu! Dasar menyebalkan."

"Apa? _Aniki_? Wajahku terlihat lebih tua darimu _baka!_ "

"Haha! Tentu saja, kau ini kan mengalami penuaan dini, sehingga bulu alismu itu rontok semua!" Sasori menyeringai saat melihat Gaara yang mulai ikut kesal juga.

" _Tou-chan_ , mereka mulai lagi. Sebaiknya kita meninggalkan mereka saja disini." Ucap Sakura manja sambil merangkul lengan Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum lembut pada putri kesayangannya itu. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan _hobby_ mereka itu.

 ****MOB****

"Kau tahu Kuma- _chan_? Tadi banyak kejadian yang menimpaku. Tapi aku bisa melewatinya, yang membuatku bingung itu adalah kenapa Shion begitu membenciku? Aku kan tidak pernah punya masalah dengannya."

Saat ini sakura sedang berbicara sendiri, bukan sendiri sih, lebih tepatnya dia sedang berbicara kepada sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih, hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya. Dia memberi nama boneka itu Kuma- _chan_. Sakura memang selalu begitu, jika dia punya masalah yang ingin dia pendam sendiri, dia akan menceritakannya kepada boneka bernama Kuma- _chan_ itu.

"Sebaiknya aku bicara baik-baik padanya besok." Gumam Sakura pelan.

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Sakura tersentak kaget saat merasakan getaran pada saku piyamanya. Dengan segera diambilnya benda yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu dan melihat isi pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

 **From : 02134xxxxxxx**

 **Kau sudah tidur?**

 **Sakura POV**

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat mendapat pesan singkat itu. Nomor siapa ini? Aku baru pertama kali menerima pesan dari nomor ini. Karena penasaran, aku pun membalas pesan orang itu.

 **To :02134xxxxxxx**

 **Belum, aku masih tejaga. Ini nomor siapa?**

Tak lama kemudian, _Handphone_ ku bergetar lagi. Cepat sekali.

 **From :02134xxxxxxx  
Oh...aku fikir kau sudah tidur. Hn. Ini aku.**

 **To :02134xxxxxxx  
Aku siapa?**

 **From :02134xxxxxxx  
hn. Uchiha Sasuke**

Deg...deg...deg...

Sial! Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan lagi! Dengan segera aku memberi nama pada nomor itu. Ini aneh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku? Dokter yang tadi memeriksaku juga bilang tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Hah! Hanya karena pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Sasuke- _kun_ , jantungku berdetak begini. Lama-lama aku bisa mati! Dengan tangan bergetar aku pun kembali membalas pesan dari Sasuke- _kun_.

 **To :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Oh...begitu. Aku fikir siapa ^^V**

 **From :Sasuke-** _ **kun  
**_ **Hn.**

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat menerima pesan yang begitu singkat itu. Didalam pesan pun dia masih memakai kata ambigunya itu. Dasar!

 **To :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
ngomong-ngomong , kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan?**

 **From :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Tidak ada.**

 **To :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Hah? Dasar aneh.**

 **From :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Hn.**

 **To :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Oh iya, darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?**

 **From :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Salah satu temanku. Dia itu seorang** _ **stalker**_ **.**

 **To :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Hah?! Benarkah? Dia men-** _ **stalking -**_ **ku? Siapa dia?**

 **From :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Hahaha...bercanda. Aku mendapatkannya dari Naruto.**

 **To :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Dia mengirimkannya padamu? Tidak biasanya dia mau membagikan nomorku.  
Kau memintanya ya? **

**From :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Sudah! Lupakan, sebaiknya kau segera tidur.**

 **To :Sasuke-** _ **kun  
**_ **Dasar kau ini! Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu.** _ **Oyasumi**_ **Sasuke-** _ **kun**_

 **From :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Hn. Oyasumi.**

 **End POV**

Entah kenapa, wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja merona hanya karena mendapat ucapan selamat tidur dari Sasuke.

"Ahhh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Teriak Sakura. Untung saja kamarnya kedap suara. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa pintu kamarnya itu mendadak rusak karena diterjang oleh kedua kakaknya yang kurang waras itu.

"Ini benar-benar baru pertama kali ku alami. Aku harus bagaimana?" sakura menjambak rambutnya pelan. "Dokter di Rumah Sakit juga tidak membantu sama sekali."

 **Flashback**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , mampirlah ke Rumah Sakit itu." Pinta Sakura saat mobil Sasuke melewati sebuah Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi kesana? Kufikir tadi kau hanya bercanda." Ucap Sasuke seraya memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir Rumah Sakit Konoha itu. Dengan segera Sasuke dan Sakura turun dan segera menuju ke ruang dokter.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tunggu disini saja aku cuma sebentar." Ucap Sakura saat dirinya dan Sasuke berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Doctor Kabuto's Room". Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan dan duduk di tempat duduk yang memang ada disana alias ruang tunggu. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk." Kata sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan. Sakura pun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk, nona. Apa keluhan anda?" Tanya dokter berambut perak yang dikuncir itu.

"Aku ingin memeriksa apa aku punya sebuah penyakit serius." Jawab yang bernama Kabuto itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebutkan gejala apa saja yang anda alami." Pintanya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mulai bicara.

"Begini, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, jantungku terus berdetak tidak karuan saat aku dekat dengan seseorang, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Wajahku tidak pernah berhenti merona, dadaku juga terasa sesak, tapi rasanya tidak menyakitkan tapi menyenangkan, ini benar- benar aneh, Dokter, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumya. Aku takut aku menderita sebuah penyakit mengerikan yang belum ditemukan obatnya." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Kabuto hanya bisa menganga saat medengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis manis dihadapannya ini. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Dokter? Apa aku benar-benar menderita suatu penyakit?" Tanya Sakura cemas. Kabuto menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena tertawa.

"Nona, kau tidak sedang sakit, kau hanya perlu mencari tahu sendiri. Yang jelas ini bukanlah penyakit." Jawab kabuto. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu jantungku bagaimana? Apa aku perlu minum obat saat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat lagi?" Tanya sakura lagi. Kabuto kembali menahan tawanya. Gadis manis di hadapannya ini benar-benar polos.

"Tidak perlu, kau cukup menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu hembuskan, kau cukup melakukan itu berulang-ulang supaya jantungmu kembali normal." Jawab Kabuto lagi.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Kabuto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanay Sasuke saat melihat Sakura keluar diikuti oleh Kabuto.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian mulai menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, begitu seterusnya sampai tiga kali. Sasuke menatapnya heran. Sedangkan Kabuto berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang, terima kasih Dokter." Ucap Sakura. Kabuto Cuma tersenyum dan melambai kepada Sakura dan Sasuke yang berjalan keluar.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Gumam Kabuto sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalnya sebelum dia kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Apa yang Dokter itu katakan padamu?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Sakura mengeleng.

"Hanya memberikan beberapa nasehat." Jawab sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'kau memang menarik, Haruno Sakura.'

 **End Flashback**

Entah kenapa, Sakura malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian di Rumah sakit tadi.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya aku tidur."

Baru saja sakura akan memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba _Handphone_ nya bergetar lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sakura un membka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **From :Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **  
Oh iya, jangan lupa kau harus membuatkan makan siang untukku besok,** _ **Pinky.**_

Ctak

Empat sudut siku-siku tiba-tiba saja menghiasi kening si gadis merah muda itu. Berani-beraninya dia memanggilnya _Pinky_. Tapi untung saja Sasuke mengingatkannya. Hampir saja dia lupa dengan kesepakatan yang telah dia buat.

"Dasar _Chikenbutt_ menyebalkan."

Sakura terus meneriakkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar tertidur karena kelelahan.

 ****MOB****

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Seingatnya waktu dia bangun tadi masih belum ada siapa-siapa, bahkan para pelayan juga belum berdatangan. Pelayan yang bekerja dikediaman Akasuna itu memang tidak tinggal. Mereka akan datang pada jam 06.00 pagi dan pulang jam 10.30 malam. Sasori saat itu baru saja pulang dari kegiatan sehari-harinya, yaitu _jogging_. Begitu-begitu Sasori adalah pemuda yang sangat mementingkan kebugaran tubuh.

Karena rasa penasaran yang menyerangnya, Sasori pun memutuskan untuk melihat langsung ke TKP. Benar saja, dilihatnya Sakura dengan lincah mengiris-iris bahan makanan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam sebuah panci yang sudah _stand by_ diatas kompor yang menyala. Sejak dia tinggal di Amerika, Sakura memang sudah terbiasa untuk belajar mandiri. Walaupun Kushina selalu melarang sakura untuk ikut menyentuh bahan-bahan masakan dan juga alat-alat dapur, namun Sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus saja membantu dan memperhatikan para _maid_ di kediaman Uzumaki yang ada di Amerika itu. Sehingga sekarang, Sakura sangat akrab dengan segala macam hal-hal yang ada di dapur.

"Biarkan kami saja yang melakukannya, Sakura- _sama_." Ucap seorang pelayan yang barus saja datang sambil menatap cemas kepada Sakura. Tidak hanya ada seorang, lebih tepatnya mereka ada empat orang. Sasori tertawa kecil. Sudah pasti keempat pelayan itu sudah dari tadi menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Sudahlah. Kalian mengerjakan pekerjaan lain saja. Aku membuat ini karena aku sudah janji pada seseorang." Jawab Sakura sambil menggoreng sebuah sosis.

Kali ini sebelah alis Sasori mulai terangkat. Janji? Kepada seseorang? Siapa?. Pertanyaan itu terus saja terngiang di kepala Sasori sampai dia merasakan sebuah tepukan yang cukup keras menimpa punggungnya.

"Akh! _Ittai Baka_!" Umpat Sasori tepat didepan wajah orang yang sudah seenaknya menepuk ah lebih tepatnya memukul punggungnya itu.

"Cih! Kau tidak perlu mengumpat didepan wajahku, asal kau tahu saja nafasmu itu sama harumnya dengan bau bangkai!." Balas orang tadi sambil menekankan pada kata harum. Dia benar-benar kesal pada Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja mengumpat keras di depan wajahnya, apalagi ditambah dengan hujan lokal yang cukup banyak itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Panda Merah?!" Dengan aura yang tak bersahabat, Sasori kembali menanyai adik merahnnya itu. Dengan cuek Gaara yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan seraya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Cih! Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tinggi 2 centi dariku, kau bisa seenaknya, bagaimana pun aku ini _Aniki_ mu." Ucap Sasori yang masih sedikit kesal karena masih merasa sedikit nyeri pada punggungnya itu.

"Salahkan sendiri tubuhmu yang pendek itu, kenapa badanmu tidak kau lebarkan sekalian?" Ejek Gaara.

"Apa katamu! Kau pasti iri padaku kan, karena walaupun aku lebih tua darimu wajamu itu lebih tua dibanding aku. Dasar penderita penuaan dini." Balas Sasori.

"Yang benar saja! Jadi kau bangga ku panggil Bayi- _nii_?"

"Tentu sa- Apa katamu?!"

"Bayi! Kau benar-benar seperti bayi! Sebaiknya kau sarapan susu dan bubur tim pagi ini."

"kau sendiri? Sudah mata panda! Alis botak! menyebalkan! Hidup lagi!"

"Kau itu benar-benar kekanakan!"

"Apa kau pantas mengatakan itu pada kakakmu?!"

"Kakak? Kupikir aku yang lebih tua disini."

Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengemasi bekal makan siang yang dibuatnya memandang tak suka ke arah dua pemuda berambut merah yang sudah adu mulut sepagi ini. Dia heran sekali kalau disekolah mereka itu terlihat sangat kompak tapi kalau dirumah? Oh Kami- _sama_ dosa apakah yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya dulu sehingga memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang benar-benar memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti itu. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sakura pun menghampiri kedua kakanya dan menjewer telinga mereka, Gaara dikanan dan Sasori di kiri.

"aduh! _Ittai_ Sakura- _chan_!" Jerit Sasori. Sakura bukannya melepasnya namun malah semakin mengeratkan jewerannya itu.

"Ahh! Lepas Saku!" Pinta Gaara dengan wajah memelas. Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kalian ini benar-benar kekanakan! Untuk apa kalian bertengkar dipagi buta seperti ini sih? Kali ini masalah apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Sebutir keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes di kening kedua pemuda itu.

"Hehehe... tidak apa-apa kok Sakura- _chan_ , kami akan berbaikan.. akan berbaikan..akan ber..baikan..ber..ba..i..kan.." Ucap Sasori dengan nada suara yang semakin lama semakin terdegar tidak ikhlas.

"Hn. Kami akan berbaikan, segera." Ucap Gaara sambil merangkul Sasori dengan erat membuat Sasori kesulitan bernafas. Sakura kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi bersarang di telinga kedua kakaknya itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah! Begitu kan lebih bagus, sebaiknya kalian berdua segera mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah." Ucap Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua kakaknya itu. Selepas kepergian Sakura, Sasori segera melepaskan rangkulan Gaara yang bennar-benar hampir membunuhnya itu.

" _Baka_! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" Bentak Sasori kesal.

"Hm.. memang itu niatku." Jawab Gaara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera lari menghindari Sasori yang sebentar lagi akan murkah.

"Dasa PANDA MERAAAHHHH!"

 ****MOB****

Kaito dan Rin memandang bingung kearah ketiga anaknya yang masing-masing memasang aura yang berbeda saat mereka semua sedang sarapan di meja makan. Sasori dengan aura yang suram, Gaara dengan aura kesal luar biasa, dan Sakura yang memasang aura yang ceria.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Bisik Kaito pada Rin yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Mungkin mereka sedang dalam masa pubertas, biarkan saja." Kaito hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek kemudian kembali menikmati sarapannya.

"Aku selesai." Sasori beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Gaara dan Sakura.

"Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang akan kuberitahu pada kalian, khususnya kau Si Muka Bayi dan Si Panda Merah." Ucap Kaito yang baru saja selesai dengan sarapannya itu.

Sasori dan Gaara tersentak kaget saat mendengar julukan mereka disebut oleh kepala keluarga Akasuna itu. Hawa suram dan mengerikan tiba-tiba menerpa ruang makan tersebut, membuat Gaara dan Sasori meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah tahu apa yang dumaksud Ayahnya hanya cekikikan pelan.

"A..ada apa _Tou-san_?" tanya Gaara pelan. Nyalinya ciut seketika jika sedang berhadapan dengan Ayahnya itu.

"Ku dengar kalian itu suka ugal-ugalan di jalan ya?" Tanya Kaito.

"T..ttidak kok _Tou-san_." Jawab Sasori gugup. Bisa gawat jika Ayahnya tahu kebiasaan mereka saat membawa mobil.

"Benarkah? Lalu mobil siapa yang mendahuluiku dengan cepat sekali? Apa aku salah orang? Lalu mobil _Bugatti Veyron Super Sport_ yang berwarna merah metalik siapa itu?" ucap Kaito seraya pura-pura memasang pose berfikir. Gaara menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Setelah itu, sebuah mobil _Koenigsegg Agera R_ berwarna putih juga ikut dengan kecepatan yang sama. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu aturan di jalanan." Sambung Kaito lagi. Kali ini Sasori yang meneguk ludahnya. Rin dan Sakura yang melihat reaksi kedua pemuda rambut merah itu berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ahh! Saat pulang kerja kemarin, kedua mobil itu terparkir indah di garasi. Jadi siapa pemilik mobil itu ya?" Ucap Kaito lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu. Keringat dingin keluar semakin deras dikening kedua pemuda itu. Bahkan saat ini Sasori sedang berusaha matia-matian untuk menahan pipisnya. Hah! Kena karma kau sekarang.

"Sasori! Gaara! Kalian fikir yang kalian lakukan itu benar hah!?" Bentak Kaito tiba-tiba. Membuat Gaara dan Sasori tersentak kaget, keduanya masih tetap menunduk.

"Kelakuan kalian itu benar-benar berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara kalian itu mengalami kecelakaan? Lebih parahnya lagi jika itu kalian berdua?! Makanya mulai sekarang kalian berdua harus dihukum!" Kata Kaito.

"Apa? Dihukum?" Sahut Gaara dan Sasori bersamaan. Lihat kan? Betapa kompaknya mereka.

"Berikan padaku kunci mobil dan ATM kalian!" Pinta Kaito. Dengan sangat tidak ikhlas, Sasori dan Gaara pun menyerahkan barang berharga mereka itu. Kaito menyeringai kejam melihat penderitaan kedua putranya itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Gumam Sasori.

"Ayah yang tidak berperasaan!" Sahut Gaara.

Kaito hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan kedua anaknya itu.

"Kalian akan menjalani hukuman ini selama dua minggu!" Ujar Kaito.

"Lalu? Kami kesekolah bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori diikuti anggukan Gaara.

"Mulai sekarang kalian berangkat bersamaku dan Sakura, kalian berdua bergantian untuk menjadi supirku." Ucap Kaito. Gaara dan Sasori menganga lebar mendengar penuturan ayahnya itu. Dengan tidak rela, mereka pun akhirnya menuju ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil Kaito. Sasori memutuskan untuk membawa mobil itu pertama karena umurnya setahun lebih tua. Tapi wajahnya tetap _baby face_.

"Tenang saja _Nii-chan_ , aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk kalian setiap hari, jadi kalian tidak usah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan uang yang ada di dompet kalian." Hibur Sakura. Membuat Gaara dan Sasori berkaca-kaca. Sungguh mulia adik mereka itu.

"Jadi kau bangun sepagi ini untuk membuatkan kami makan siang?" Tanya Sasori sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Emm... sebenarnya sih ada alasan lain, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatkan kalian juga, dengan kata lain, kalian bukan alasan aku bangun sepagi ini untuk membuat makan siang." Jawab sakura. Kedua kakaknya itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali.

"Siapa dan apa yang menjadi alasanmu Sakura?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah kesal. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Rahasia! Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian berdua segera menyiapkan mobil untuk _Tou-chan_ , nanti hukuman kalian ditambah loh kalau terlambat." Ucap Sakura berhasil membuat kedua pemuda berambut merah itu segera bergegas untuk menyiapkan mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, tidak ada satupun suara yang berasal dari mulut Gaara dan Sasori. Kecuali Sakura dan Kaito yang sibuk berceloteh dibelakang. Gaara menatap malas dari balik kaca spion yang terlihat Kaito sedang bercerita riang dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori memilih untuk memperhatikan jalan karena saat ini dia sedang mengemudi. Bisa gawat kalau dia terpaku pada Ayahnya dan Sakura.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang KEHS, Sasori, Gaara dan Sakura segera turun dari mobil, dan kini Kaito yang mengambil alih kemudi.

"Belajar yang baik ya anak-anakku!" Ucap Kaito dan segera menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan cepat menuju kekantornya, membuat Sasori dan Gaara menganga lebar. Bisa-bisanya Ayah mereka menyuruh mereka untuk hati-hati padahal dia sendiri sama saja. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan.

" _Like Father, like son."_ Gumamnya pelan. Kemudian matanya melirik kearah empat buah kotak makan siang yang sedang dipegangnya.

" _Nii-chan_! Nih makan siang kalian, tanganku pegal tahu!." Sahut sakura sambil menyerahkan masing-masing satu kepada Gaara dan Sasori. Dengan hati riang kedua pemuda itu menerima bekal makan siang buatan Sakura seperti mereka menerima sebuah berlian langkah.

"Lalu yang dua itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Gaara sambill melirik dua kotak bekal makan siang yang masih ada dipegangan Sakura.

"Yang ini tentu saja untukku." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau makan dua kotak? Sejak kapan nafsu makanmu meningkat seperti itu? Nanti kau kena _obesitas_ Sakura- _chan_ , sebaiknya aku segera membawamu ke Rumah Sakit." Ucap Sasori sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Dengan wajah cemberut Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik pelan oleh Sasori itu.

"Enak saja! Kau mendoakanku menderita kegendutan seperti itu? Tega sekali kau pada _Imouto_ mu ini!" Ucap Sakura sambil berpura-pura mau menangis. Untung saja suasana di sekolah itu masih sepi, belum banyak siswa yang terlihat, paling hanya satu dua orang saja.

"A..apa? Maafkan _Nii-chan_ Sakura. Aku hanya khawatir padamu." Bela Sasori sambil menenangkan Sakura. Gaara sendiri ikut memojokkan Sasori dengan tatapan ' Semua ini karena ulahmu!', membuat Sasori semakin panic.

"Baikah Sakura- _chan_ , nanti aku belikan _Ice Cream_ kesukaanmu ya.. sudah jangan menangis." Bujuk Sasori dengan wajah super memelasnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengerjai kakak sulungnya itu.

"Hehehe.. _gomen_ Saso _-nii_ yang imut, aku hanya bercanda kok." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis membuat Sasori ikut tersenyum dan berniat memeluk Sakura. Dengan _slow motion_ Sasori berlari ala anak alay menuju kearah Sakura yang sedang membentangkan tangannya berniat menerima pelukan Sasori. Belum sempat mereka berpelukan, Gaara sudah lebih dulu kearah tengah sehingga yang dipeluk oleh Sasori adalah Gaara.

"Apa-apaan kau! Yang ingin ku peluk itu Saku, bukan kau! Kenapa kau sibuk sekali sih." Ucap Sasori kesal karena pelukannya terhambat oleh tubuh Gaara yang notabenenya lebih tinggi 2 _centi_ itu.

"Enak saja kau minta dipeluk oleh Sakura, aku saja belum." Balas Gaara tidak mau kalah.

"Itu sih deritamu sendiri, Panda Merah." Ucap Sasori lagi

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus merasakan deritaku itu, Bayi- _nii_!" Gaara menyeringai mendapati ekspresi kesal Sasori. Sakura yang melihat kedua kakaknya itu hanya mberdecak kesal.

"Baru saja tadi dimarahi, sekarang mulai lagi. Ah! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dikepala merah mereka itu. Dasar." Gumam Sakura pelan. Para siswa yang mulai berdatangan pun kini mengelilingi Gaara dan Sasori yang masih tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah merusak _imej_ _cool_ mereka sendiri. Sakura menepuk keningnya.

"Sebaiknya aku ke kelas saja. Mereka berdua ini benar-benar memalukan." Ucap Sakura seraya berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Kebetulan saat itu Hinata juga baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Loh? Sakura- _chan_? Kau datang pagi-pagi sekali." Sapa Hinata. Sakura tersenyum.

"Yah.. begitulah. Oh iya, ada apa disana? Kenapa banyak siswa yang berkerumun?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan Sasori dan Gaara.

"Entahlah. Mungkin orang gila. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas." Jawab Sakura sambil menyeret Hinata menuju ke kelas mereka.

 ****MOB****

Suasana di kelas Sakura saat ini benar-benar berisik. Para siswa asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tanpa peduli jika kegiatan mereka itu mengganggu orang lain. Sakura heran, padahal jika pelajaran sedang berlangsung, teman-teman sekelasnya itu akan diam dan suasana berubah seperti kuburan, sangat hening. Tapi sekarang? Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memikirkan kondisi kelasnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kudengar kita akan melakukan _Study Camp_ minggu depan." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Studty Camp_? Benarkah? Sejak dulu dia sangat ingin merasakannya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Hinata _sweatdrop_ melihat perubahan Sakura. Dengan senyum manis dia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Wahh! Aku benar-benar tak sabar lagi!" Seru Sakura senang.

Sasuke yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat senyum Sakura. Dia benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona si gadis Haruno itu.

"Teme! Kau tidak bosan apa hanya melihatnya dari jauh terus?" Tanya Naruto yang jengah melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu terhadap adik sepupunya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak rela melihat adik sepupunya yang manis itu menjadi sasaran mata _onyx_ milik sahabatnya.

"Hn."

Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke saat mendengar kata ambigu khas Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Cepat ambil tindakan sebelum aku berubah fikiran dan tidak akan pernah mau jika adik sepupu kesayanganku itu bersamamu Teme!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya bingung. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke benar, Naruto. Jika Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura sekarang, itu akan membuatnya bingung." Timpal Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur kini terbangun saat mendengar suara cempreng milik Naruto.

"Bingung? Bingung bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto tidak paham.

"Sekarang kau bingung kan? Nah begitulah rasanya bingung." Sahut Sai sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

Naruto melempar tatapan kesal pada sahabat pucatnya itu. Dengan segera dia mengambil sebuah penghapus dan dilemparnya kepada Sai. Tapi sayang, Sai menghindarinya dan itu membuat Naruto semakin bertambah kesal.

"Kupikir otakmu itu akan berjalan mulus jika menyangkut adik kesayanganmu itu, ternyata sama saja." Ucap Neji.

Naruto semakin kesal karena merasa dipojokkan oleh para sahabatnya itu.

"Oh.. begitu, terus saja mengataiku bodoh, aku akan mengatakan pada Ino dan Tenten tentang perasaan kalian." Ancam Naruto membuat Neji dan Sai meneteskan sebutir keringat di dahi mereka.

"Oh.. kalau dipikir-pikir... Jika Naruto bodoh, dia tidak akan bisa masuk ke _Diamond-class_ , jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa Naruto itu berotak encer." Ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

"Ya, kau benar. Lagi pula, bukankah dulu nilai Fisikanya lebih tinggi darimu, tentu saja dia itu tidak bodoh." Sambung Neji.

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan kedua sahabatnya yang paling sering mengatainya bodoh itu.

"Akhirnya mengaku juga kalian. Hahahaha."

'Jika ini tidak menyangkut harga diri, aku lebih memilih untuk mati daripada mengatakan hal nista seperti itu.' Batin Neji dan Sai.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah sahabat merka yang kekanakan itu.

"Oke.. jadi kembali kepermasalahan awal. Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan bingung jika kau menyatakan persaanmu?" Tanya Naruto pada sasuke.

"Hn. Kau tahu kan, kami baru saja saling mengenal, apalagi kami belum terlalu dekat. Tentu saja dia akan bingung, karena tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengatakan perasaan padanya. Bukankah itu aneh?" Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau benar juga."

"Lagi pula, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, Kau lihat? Sakura itu gadis yang berbeda, disaat semua gadis memuja-mujaku, dia terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik." Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke, Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat dingin, cuek, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sosok yang melankolis seperti ini hanya karena jatuh cinta. Ya, sekarang mereka percaya bahwa cinta bisa merubah segalanya.

"Cepat duduk dibangku kalian masing-masing!"

Semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba, mereka pun langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Para siswa merasa heran dengan Kakashi yang tidak biasanya tepat waktu itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak... ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan. Pertama jam pelajaranku hari ini _Free_ jadi kalian belajar sendiri. Kedua, kelas kita akan pergi _Study Camp_ disebuah pulau milik sekolah lima hari lagi, jadi persiapkan diri kalian mulai sekarang. Kelas kita mendapat giliran bersama XI _Gold-class_ dan juga XII _Diamon-class_. Jadi kalian diharapkan untuk menjaga sikap dan tidak membuat masalah. Sampai disini apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Ucap Kakashi sambil memandang satu-persatu wajah muridnya.

"Berapa hari itu akan dilaksanakan?" Tanya Neji

"Empat hari. _Study Camp_ itu akan dilaksanakanselama empat hari. Ada lagi?"

"Dimana kita akan tidur? Apakah kita menyewa sebuah _Villa?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"Sayangnya tidak Naruto, pulau milik sekolah ini memang dikhusukan untuk kegiatan seperti ini. Hanya ada sebuah rumah yang akan ditempati oleh para guru yang ikut. Sedangkan para siswa akan tidur di tenda yang sudah di siapkan." Jelas Kakashi.

Para siswa banya yang mengeluh kesal. Bisa-bisanya para guru enak-enakan tidur dirumah yang nyaman dan hangat sedangkan mereka harus merasakan dinginnya alam hanya dengan bermodalkan tenda.

"Hahaha... tenang saja aku jamin, ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Baiklah, untuk saat ini kalian _free_ tapi tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar kelas. Tunggu sampai waktu istirahat tiba, aku harus menghadiri rapat. Ingat jangan berisik." Ucap Kakashi seraya meninggalkan ruang kelas yang tadinya hening sekarang sudah berisik lagi itu.

"Kyaaa! Kau benar Hinata. Kita benar-benar akan pergi." Seru Sakura senang.

"Kelas kita akan pergi dengan kelas Ino- _chan_ dan Tenten- _chan_ , pasti menyenangkan." Ujar Hinata seraya membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan terjadi di perkemahan nanti.

"Tunggu! Kakashi- _sensei_ tadi mengatakan kelas XII _Diamond-class_ bukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hu'um.. selain kelas Ino- _chan_ kelas kita juga akan pergi dengan para _senpai_ dari kelas XII _Diamond-class_ , memangnya kenapa Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Hinata heran, bukankah tadi Sakura terlihat sangat senang? Kenapa sekarang wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang frustasi?

"Oh tidak! Berarti kedua bocah merah itu akan ikut bersamaku?" Jerit Sakura frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja terbayang wajah Gaara dan Sasori yang tersenyum manis kearahnya membuat Sakura meneggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

"Ini tidak akan menyenangkan, tapi akan menyeramkan." Gumam Sakura miris.

Hinata yang mengerti dengan dua bocah merah itu hanya tersenyum aneh pada Sakura.

' _Ganbatte_ Sakura- _chan_!' Dukung Hinata dalam hati.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura dan Hinata, kelima pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh dari dua gadis itu juga merasa bahwa perkemahan ini tidak akan semenyenagkan yang mereka bayangkan.

Sai asik dengan fikirannya mengenai gadis _barbie_ bermata _aquamarine_ yang berada di _Gold-class._ Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya, sebuah seringai yang mamou merobohkan hati para gadis jika melihatnya.

Naruto memikirkan tentang bagaimana dia bisa menjalani perkemahan itu selama lima hari. Tidur ditenda? Di musim gugur begini? Oh! Para guru itu berusaha untu membunuhnya.

Shikamaru memikirkan bagaimana supaya dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dalam tenda, dan dia berharap semoga dia tidak mendapatkan teman tidue yang merepotkan.

Neji berfikir keras mengenai juniornya di _club_ karate, si gadis keturunan _China_ itu. Dia berharap semoga Naruto tidak keceplosan berbicara pada gadis yang disukainya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia berfikir untuk mencoba lebih dekat dengan gadis _Pink-_ nya itu selama perkemahan, oh dia bahkan sudah mencap gadis itu sebagai miliknya. Mungkin fikirannya sekarang sudah benar-benar konslet. Namun selain itu, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat menganggunya, kelas mereka akan berkemah dengan kelas XII _Diamond-class_ bukan? Itu adalah kelas kakaknya, si keturunan Uchiha yang masih muda tapi sudah keriputan. Tapi bukan itu, masalahnya adalah, jika kelas kakaknya yang keriputan itu yang akan pergi bersama mereka, berarti kedua kakak Sakura, Gaara dan Sasori juga ikut bersama mereka. Bukankah kakaknya sekelas dengan dua serangga merah itu? Hufttt... kesempatannya untuk dekat dengan Sakura yang tadi sudah di depan mata mendadak hilang begitu saja.

Sasuke sendiri heran dengan dirinya, biasanya dia tidak akan merasa was-was seperti ini. Tapi entah mengapa, nyalinya tiba-tiba sajaciut di hadapan dua serangga merah itu, takut? Tidak, dia tidak taku. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tdiak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika sudah berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Sasori. Seperti saat Sasori nenatapnya tajam dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekati Sakura, dia benar-benar kesal saat itu karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia merasa cemas, jika dia salah bertindak, Sakura akan marah padanya karena ini menyangkut kedua kakaknya, namun sebagian hatinya juga merasa bahwa dia harus bisa mendapatkan persetujuan dari kakak Sakura dulu. Ini benar-benar sangat mengganggunya.

"Sasuke! Jika kau benar-benar serius terhadap adik sepupuku, aku akan membantumu. Tapi jika kulihat kau membuatnya menangis satu kali pun, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku lagi. Camkan itu!" Ancam Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius, ditandai dengan hilangnya sebutan Teme untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke,Sai,Neji,dan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi asik dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing tiba-tiba saja merasa terancam dengan hawa menakutkan yang tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Na..Naruto, kau tenang saja, aku yakin si Sasuke itu serius. Ini kan pertama kalinya dia merasakan cinta." Ucap Sai mencoba untuk memecahkan suasana.

"hm.. Sai benar Naruto, kau tidak perlu cemas dengan adik sepupumu itu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak bayi kan, kau tahu bagaimana sikapnya." Sahut Neji.

"Hn."

Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru mendelik kesal kearah Sasuke. Sudah susah payah dibela seperti itu, dan jawabannya hanya Hn? Hn? Hoh! Yang benar saja!

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat menyadari tatapan kesal dari para sahabatnya itu –kecuali Naruto-.

"Hah! Terserah." Dengus Shikamaru sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya yang sudah _stand by_ dari tadi diatas meja.

"Hm.. kalian benar juga. Tapi kalau sampai si Teme ini benar-benar menyakiti adik kesayanganku itu, kalian bertiga juga akan mendapat akibatnya." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah wajah Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru.

"Apa? Kenapa kami juga harus dapat?" Protes Sai tidak terima. Yang menyakiti Sakura kan Sasuke, kenapa mereka juga harus kena? Sangat tidak adil sekali!

"aku tidak terima protes dalam bentuk apapun." Ucap Naruto seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku lapar, aku tidak peduli dengan _Sensei_ mesum itu, aku mau makan ramen saja sekarang." Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu.

Sasuke, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah menyangkut dengan kemurkahan Naruto. Entah mengapa, sahabat bodoh mereka itu benar-benar sangat menyeramkan jika dia sudah benar-benar emosi. Dasar berkepribadian ganda.

 ****MOB****

"Sakura! Hinata!"

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh saat mereka berdua mendenganr sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya Ino dan Tenten sedang melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu kelasnya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa wajah kedua temannya itu berseri-seri sekali?

"Hai... Ino, Tenten." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ino- _chan_ , Tenten- _chan_ , kalian ceria sekali." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu? Kita akan mengadakan _Study Camp_! Kyaaaa...aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar." Seru Ino sambil menjerit kegirangan.

Mendengar kembali tentang perkemahan yang akan mereka adakan itu membuat Sakura mendengus kesal sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Ino dan Tenten yang tadinya bersemangat saling berpandangan heran. Ada apa dengan gadis merah muda itu?

"Ehm... sebaiknya kalian jangan membahas itu dulu sekarang... ehehehe.." Sahut Hinata sambil berbisik pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino heran. " Apa aku salah bicara ?"

"Ti..tidak.. hanya saja ini benar-benar menohok hati Sakura- _chan_." Sambung Hinata. "Kelas XII yang akan ikut adalah kelas Sasori- _senpai_ dan juga Gaara- _senpai_."

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Bukannya bagus, kita bisa melihat wajah tampan mereka selama empat hari. Ahhh... ini benar-benar surga!" Jerit Ino.

Bletak!

"auch! _Ittai_! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" kesal Ino pada tenten yang tiba-tiba saja menjitaknya.

"Dasar! Itulah masalahnya, _baka_! Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana sifat kedua _Aniki_ Sakura itu?" Tanya Tenten yang kesal dengan ketidakpekaan gadis pirang disampingya itu.

Ino menjentikkan kedua jari. Kemudian memandang kecut pada Sakura yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya itu. Kemudian matanya beralih memandang kedua temannya yang juga memandang prihatin pada Sakura.

"Untung saja Dei- _nii_ tidak terlalu _over_ seperti itu padaku." Gumam Ino pelan.

"Haah! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kedua bocah merah itu pasti tidak akan membiarkanku bebas selama perkemahan!" Seru Sakura tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan kesal.

" _Daijoubu_ Sakura! Kami akan membantumu kok." Hibur Tenten. Dalam hati gadis China itu sedikit bersyukur karena dirinya tidak mempunyai kakak. Bisa stress dia membayangkan jika dia punya kakak sperti Sakura.

"Hum! Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Hinata.

"Hinata benar. Jadi kau tidak usah bersedih seperti itu." Sahut Ino sambil mengelus pelan kepala Sakura.

"Ka..kalian... aku beruntung memliki sahabat seperti kalian. Kalian sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri." Sakura terharu melihat para sahabatnya itu. Walau mereka baru saling mengenal, tapi mereka benar-benar sangat perhatian padanya.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sudah tidak pundung lagi. Yah, beginilah yang namanya persahabatan. Disaat salah satu sahabatmu mengalami masalah, kau akan selalu ada untuk menghiburnya dan meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Au! _Ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau cari mati, heh?!" Umpat Ino tiba-tiba saat ada yang menarik pelan rambut ekor kudanya itu. Dia menoleh kesal pada si pelaku.

"Kau berisik sekali, nona." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan senyum palsunya yang tidak lain adalah Sai.

Mata Ino membulat mengetahui siapa yang telah menarik rambutnya itu.

Mata _onyx_ itu...

Senyum palsu itu...

Deg..deg..deg...

Jantung Ino sekarang sudah berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Masalahnya pemuda yang menarik rambutnya alias Sai itu, adalah pemuda yang sudah dari awal mencuri hatinya sejak dia pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Dia tidak sengaja mendapati Sai tersenyum manis saat dia sedang melukis sesuatu di ruang lukis.

Bukan senyum palsu seperti yang dia tunjukkan setiap hari, tapi sebuah senyum manis yang membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino meleleh seketika. Sejak saat itu, dia terus memikirkan Sai, bahkan dia pernah berniat menyatakan perasaannya jika saja dia tidak melihat Sai berciuman dengan seorang gadis manis dari _Silver-class_ bernama Yui. Mengingat itu, entah kenapa dada Ino menjadi sesak. Saat itu dia bahkan menangis semalaman di kamarnya. Walaupun keesokan harinya dia kembali bersemangat untuk mengejar Sai dan memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah.

" _Go..gomenasai_." Ucap Ino pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kalau mau berisik jangan disini, carilah tempat lain. Itu benar-benar sangat mengganggu, nona. Tidakkah kau merasa malu karena membuat keributan dikelas orang dengan suara berisikmu itu? Maaf saja tapi kelas kami tidak sama dengan kelasmu yang berisik itu nona. Jadi sebaiknya kau bisa mengontrol perilakumu di kelas orang lain." Ujar Sai masih dengan senyum palsu yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Ino menunduk tapi kini rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya menghilang seketika saat mendengar penuturan Sai. Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Setidaknya dia bisa bicara baik-baik bukan? Tidak harus berkata kejam seperti itu, apalagi kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut pemuda yang kau sukai. Ino yakin, bahwa saat ini matanya pasti sudah berkaca-kaca. Tenten memandang Ino khawatir, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino terhadap pemuda pucat itu. Ini pasti sangat berat untuknya.

"Hei! Sai- _san_! Kau tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu. Kalau kau ingin marah, marah padaku! Jangan pada Ino. Dia kan hanya mencoba untuk menghiburku. Dasar kau mayat hidup tak berperasaan." Seru Sakura sambil berdiri dan menatap Sai tajam.

Sai membalas tatapan Sakura masih dengan senyum palsunya. Dengan pelan digerakkannya tanannya mengelus kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, Sakura- _chan_. Yah...tidak mengherankan juga sih." Ucap Sai sambil terus mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

Di sudut kelas, Sasuke dan Naruto memasang aura yang benar-benar membuatmu ketakukan jika kau melihatnya. Sedari tadi kedua pemuda ini terus mengawasi pergerakan Sai. Neji dan Shikamaru memandang aneh kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat seperti akan membunuh Sai itu.

"Heh... Sai cari mata saja." Gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Aku suka saat Sakura menyebutnya Mayat hidup yang tidak perperasaan." Timpal Neji sambil menyeringai kecil.

Sakura menghentakkan tangan Sai yang mengelus kepalanya. Kemudian menatap Sai dengantatapan yang tajam.

"Hey kau... apa kau tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanku itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang semakin kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan pemuda didepannya itu.

Sai tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mencari perhatian pada gadis pirang yang masih menunduk itu. Terbesit rasa bersalah karena menyadari kata-katanya yang tajam. Tapi selain ingin menarik perhatian dari Ino, dia juga sengaja untuk memancing sahabatnya yang berambut pantat ayam itu.

Masih dengan senyum palsunya, Sai kemudian mencubit pelan kedua pipi _chubby_ Sakura yang memerah karena marah.

"Lihatlah wajamu... kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Tidak heran jika aku suka padamu." Ujar Sai. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Pemuda ini benar-benar...!

"A..apa katamu?"

"I...Inoo!" Teriak Tenten pada Ino yang tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar saat mendengar bahwa Sai menyukai Sakura. Dia ditolak secara tidak langsung tepat di depannya. Tenten memandang kesal pada Sai sebelum gadis itu ikut berlari mengejar Ino. Sai hanya memandang datar kepergian dua gadis itu. Hinata sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa.

Bruk!

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura, Sai!" Seru Naruto marah sambil melempar Sai dengan pensil Shikamaru.

Glek!

Sai menelan ludahnya. Dia lupa, dia benar-benar lupa dengan sahabatnya si rubah liar. Tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang. Sial! Karena terlalu fokus pada Sasuke, dia jadi lupa dengan hal semenyeramkan Naruto.

"Ehehehe..." Sai tertawa aneh pada Naruto sbelum dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Mati kau! Hey! Jangan lari kau, mayat!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sai

Para siswa yang masih berada di dalam kelas itu bengong melihat kejadian yang berlangsung cepat itu. Shikamaru dan Neji mendengus melihat Naruto yang mengejar Sai.

"Naruto- _kun..._ " Cicit Hinata khawatir pada pencuri hatinya itu.

"Sai... kau benar-benar _baka_!" Dengus Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak akan datang ke pemakamanmu, Sai." Gumam Neji.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah Sai dan Naruto yang begitu kekanakan. Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih kesal pada Sai. Dia dapat mendengar gadis itu bergumam seperti...

"Bunuh dia Naru- _nii_! Hancurkan senyum palsunya itu!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dia kemudian menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura menoleh, dan mendapati pemuda yang membuatnya jantungan itu tepat berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan Segera dia menarik nafas penjang kemudian menghembuskannya, begitu seterusnya sampai dia merasa degupan jantungnya sudah lebih baik.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah gadis si depannya itu. Gadis ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan temanku itu." Sahut Sasuke.

Setelah merasa detakan jantungnya sudah agak normal. Sakura pun akhirnya bisa menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis dan mengeleng.

" _Daijoubu_.. kau tidak perlu minta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Sakura sebelum berjalan keluar kelas. Membuat Sakura terdiam dengan rona merah yang menjalar dikedua pipinya. Para siswa di dalam kelas itu terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke dan panggilan Sakura pada pangeran sekolah itu. Sejak kapan Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix_ '- _kun'_ dibelakang namanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , eh?sudah ada kemajuan rupanya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Sahabat ayamnya itu.

"Hn... diam-diam menghanyutkan." Timpal Neji.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, Sasuke kemudian menyadarkan punggungnya pada pintu kelas sembari memegang dadanya. Oh... jantungnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melirik kearah kanan dan kiri. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

 **Di toilet perempuan...**

"Sudahlah Ino, berhentilah menangisi pemuda itu." Hibur Tenten pada Ino yang sedang menangis.

Selepas kepergian Ino dari _Diamond-class_ itu, dia berlari menuju ke toilet perempuan. Air mata yang sudah ditahannya tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Betapa hatinya sangat sakit sekarang ini. Bukan hanya karenap pemuda yang disukainya itu mengatakan hal kasar kepadanya, tapi juga dengan penuturan pemuda itu akan tertariknya dia pada sahabatnya, Sakura.

"Hiks...a..aku ditolak Tenten! Aku ditolak..hiks. kenapa? Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan sekali? Hiks..lebih menyakitkan daripada saat aku mendapati sai berciuman dengan gadis lain..hiks.." Ucap Ino sambil terus menangis.

Sakura memang gadis yang baik, cantik, manis, dan berkepribadian baik, apalagi dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan terkenal. Tidak seperti dirinya, walaupun dia adalah anak dari pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka. Toko bunga terbesar diseluruh jepang, yang sudah membuka cabang dimana-mana. Namun itu bahkan sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan Sakura.

Dia kesal, tidak seharusnya dia merasa iri pada Sakura disaat seperti ini. Apalagi Sakura itu merupakan sahabat barunya. Tapi kenapa hatinya tetap saja merasa sangat sesak. Meskipun Sai tidak mengenalnya, dia tidak harus berkata seperti itu padanya kan?

"Ino..."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Tenten memanggilnya pelan. Dengan segera dipeluknya sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Huaaaahh! Tenten! Apa yang harus ku lakukan..?" Tangis Ino kencang.

"A..aku... Ini benar-benar menyakitkan! Aku menyukai Sai, tapi dia tertarik dengan Sakura. Aku iri pada Sakura Tenten! Sakura itu cantik, sempurna, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, sedangkan aku? Aku apa?! Ini benar-benar mengesalkan! Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Kenapa harus Sakura? Terlebih lagi dia sahabatku. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padanya setelah ini! " Ucap Ino di tengah tangisnya.

Tenten hanya bisa mengelus punggung Ino. Dia prihatin sekaligus kesal dengan Ino. Sudah berkali-kali dia meminta Ino untuk berhenti menyukai Sai, karena reputasi pemuda itu yang dikenal berlidah tajam tanpa perasaan. Namun saat melihat wajah bahagia Ino, dia pun mendukungnya, walau terpaksa.

"Ji..jika saja Sakura tidak ada...apa Sai akan melirikku, Tenten? Jika Sakura tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah ini apa Sai akan melihatku? Ini semua salah Sakura! Salahnya karena sudah bersekolah disini." Ujar Ino tiba-tiba

"Apa maksudmu?! Jadi kau menyalahkan kehadiran Sakura, begitu?! Bukankah dari dulu, aku berkali-kali bilang pada air matamu ini akan terbuang percuma jika kau menangisi pemuda seperti dia. Dan ingat! Ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan Sakura!" Ucap Tenten kesal karena kebiasaan buruk Ino kembali lagi. Suka tanpa fikir panjang langsung menyalahkan orang seenaknya sendiri.

"Hiks..hiks... kau benar Tenten, untuk apa aku memikirkan orang yang tidak memikirkanku, untuk apa aku menykai orang yang tidak menyukaiku." Ucap Ino sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Nah! Wajahmu sudah kembali, sin biar aku bersihkan. Kau nampak sangat berantakan. Hah.. gara-gara pemuda pucat itu, matamu jadi sembab begini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku katakan pada Deidara- _senpai_ nanti." Ucap Tenten seraya tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya sudah tidak bersedih lagi.

Sakura menyandarkan punggunya di pintu toilet perempuan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mendengarnya, dia mendengar semua yang Ino katakan tadi. Jadi Ino menyukai Sai? Apa Ino akan membencinya? Tapi...tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Sai. Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia tidak ingin Ino membencinya dan memutuskan pertemanan mereka. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten adalah sahabat pertamanya. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah menetes dari kedua mata _emerald_ nya.

"Saku?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"A..ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang melukaimu?" Tanya orang yang tidak lain adalah Gaara. Dia begitu cemas saat melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi adiknya. Dia berjanji dia akan benar-benar memberi pelajaran pada orang yang telah membuat adiknya itu menagis. Untung saja Sasori sedang tidak ada bersamanya sekarang. Bisa heboh jika si sulung Akasnuna itu yag mendapati Sakura dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura yang melihat Gaara langsung saja memeluk kakaknya itu. Lalu airmatanya tumpah begitu saja di pelukan Gaara. Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengelus pelan punggung dan kepala sakura. Tidak peduli jika seragamnya akan basah nanti, yang penting dia bisa menenangkan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Nii-san...aku..hiks..aku..." Sakura tidak bisa berkata dengan baik sekarang. Saat ini fikirannya tertuju pada Ino. Dia benar-benar takut jika Ino membencinya.

"Sakura...tenanglah! Aku ada disini." Ucap Gaara seraya menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata Sakura. Gaara pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan dan menuntut penjelasan dari adiknya.

Selepas kepergian Sakura. Ino dan Tenten pun keluar dari toilet.

" _Arigatou_ Tenten. Kau selalu ada di saat aku kesusahan." Ucap Ino seraya menggenggam tangan Tenten.

"Itulah gunanya seorang sahabat." Ucap Tenten seraya balas menggenggam tangan Ino. **(Eitsss... ini bukan Yuri loh!)**

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Ini bukan salahnya tapi aku menyalahkannya, hanya karena aku iri padanya. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu tadi terhadapnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sai. Tapi aku mengatainya seperti itu dibelakangnya." Ucap Ino sambil tertunduk.

"Tenanglah... kalau kau bicara baik-baik, aku jamin Sakura tidak akan marah. Kita baru mengenalnya beberapa hari, tapi aku sudah merasa sangat dekat dengannya." Ucap Tenten. Ino mengangguk.

"Dia pasti bingung saat melihatku tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar. Ayo kita ke kelasnya, sebelum bel berbunyi. Aku tidak akan punya waktu jika harus mengatakannya di jam makan siang nanti." Ucap Ino seraya menarik Tenten menuju ke _Diamond-class_. Tenten hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ino.

 **Di UKS...**

"Sakura, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang telah melukaimu?" Tanya Gaara seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bergetar.

Sakura memang sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun dia masih merasa sesak. Dengan pelan dia mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang melukaiku, _Nii-chan_. Ini salahku sendiri." Jawab Sakura. Gara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara.

Dengan pelan Sakura pun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi tadi pada kakaknya. Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya setelah selesai mendengarkan cerita Sakura. Dia merasa marah dan geram, tapi dia tidak tahu harus marah dengan siapa. Sai? Tidak..tidak... dia tidak berhak menghakimi seseorang atas sebuah perasaan suka. Ino? Yang benar saja, itu hak Ino untuk menilai seseorang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu sekarang.

"Yah! Ini memang salahmu Saku, karena kau terlalu menarik, jadi banyak yang suka padamu. Aku sebaiknya harus mengawasi Si Senyum Palsu itu sekarang." Canda Gaara sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Nii- _chan_! Aku serius!" Ujar Sakura dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"haah! Setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih telah mendengarkanku, Gaara- _nii_. Kau benar-benar _Aniki_ terbaik." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya. Gaara menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya aku menang dari si muka ba-"

"Ya... kau terbaik, kalian terbaik. Kau dan juga Saso- _nii_!" Ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Gaara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari keluar ruang kesehatan itu. Gaara memanyunkan bibirnya pelan melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Oh Gaara... seandainya _fans_ mu melihat kau memasang wajah yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku jamin mereka akan langsung pingsan di tempat dengand arah segar yang keluar dari hidung mereka.

Tapi setidaknya dia senang. Sakura sudah tidak sedih lagi. Baginya senyum Sakura adalah hal yang ingin dia lindungi. Tak mau berlama-lama di UKS, dia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan mencari Sasori. Sebelum pemuda itu menggunakan _microphone_ milik anggota OSIS hanya untuk memanggilnya. Dasar dua pemuda ini. Begitu saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, tapi masih saja selalu bertengkar.

 ***MOB***

Ino dan Tenten memasuki _Diamond-class_ seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Para siswa menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi Ino dan Tenten tidak meperdulikannya dan terus berjalan menuju ke bangku Sakura. Tapi tidak ditemukannya sosok gadis berambut _Bubble Gum_ itu.

"Ino- _chan_! Tenten- _chan_! Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap kedua gadis itu cemas. Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada Ino dan matanya yang sembab. Dia prihatin dengan Ino, dia tahu perasaan Ino pada teman sekelasnya itu. Walau Ino tidak memberitahunya, tapi melihat tatapan gadis itu saat melihat Sai, dia sudah dapat menyimpulkannya. Pasti sangat menyakitkan jika melihat pemuda yang kau sukai mengatakan suka kepada seorang gadis ayng berstatus sebagai temanmu, apalagi dihadapanmu sendiri.

" _Daijoubuka,_ Ino _-chan_?" Tanya Hinata.

Ino yang menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah mengetahui perasaannya hanya mengeleng pelan. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahukannya pada sahabat _Indigo_ nya itu.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hah? Bukannya Sakura- _chan_ pergi mencari kalian? Dia merasa sedih dan panik saat meliha kalian tiba-tba berlari keluar. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari kalian." Jawab Hinata.

Sebenarnya dia juga tadi berniat untuk ikut mencari, namun Sakura menyuruhnya untuk tetap di kelas karena kemungkinan Ino dan Tenten akan kembali.

"Dimana dia mencari kami?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu... tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk mencari kalian di toilet, karena biasanya para siswa melampiaskan semuanya di sana." Ucap Hinata.

"Kami memang dari toilet tadi... tapi kami tidak bertemu Sakura." Ucap Tenten bingung. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Dia memandang Ino yang sepertinya berfikir sama.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan Sakura mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi." Ujar Ino panik.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa kalian panik begitu? Beritahu akuuuu!" Ucap Hinata yang merasa tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sambil menghela nafas, Tenten pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di toilet tadi. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura pasti saat ini sedang merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ino karena ini juga bukan salahnya.

"A..aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura, karena berbicara seperti itu di belakangnya. Sakura pasti sedang merasa bersalah sekarang." Ucap Ino pelan, air matanya juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk meluncur sekarang.

"Baiklah! Masih ada waktu. Sebaiknya kita segera mencari Sakura. Kita mencarinya di tempat yang didatangi jika ingin menyendiri." Kata Tenten seraya menarik tangan Hinata dan Ino.

Sebelum Ino ditarik keluar, dia sempat menoleh kearah bangku Sai. Di lihatnya pemuda itu sedang meringis sambil mengoleskan sesuatu pada sudut bibirnya yang sedikit memar. Terbesit rasa khawatir pada dirinya tapi, dirinya sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan Sai.

"hn. Bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke pelan seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat ini dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Dia sempat mencuri-curi dengar pembicaraan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata.

"Dasar! Lihat wajahmu sekarang, tuan." Sindir Shikamaru pada Sai.

Dia benar-benar kesal dengan cara pemuda itu mencari perhatian pada gadis yang disukainya. Sepertinya dia harus konsultasi lagi pada Temari, tunangannya.

"Kau malah membuat gadis itu menangis, dasar tak berperasaan." Ujar Neji pelan sambil membuang mukanya.

"Heh! Sudah kubilang caramu salah bodoh! Semoga tonjokanku itu dapat memperbaiki otak rusakmu itu." Ujar Naruto seraya menatap kesal kearah Sai.

Sedangkan Sai memandang kesal pada ketiga temannya yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada kondisinya saat ini. Ya, Naruto berhasil mendaratkan dua tonjokan di wajahnya tampannya. Naruto itu benar-benar menyeramkan jika menyangkut sepupu _pink_ nya itu. Tapi fikiran nya sekarang sedang terfokus pada gadis pirang bermata _aquamarine_ itu. Para sahabatnya benar, caranya mencari perhatian itu salah dan malah membuatnya menyakiti perassan gadis yang dia sukai itu.

Tadi dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud berkata seperti it. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia katakan dan keluarlah kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Dia pun mengatakan suka pada Sakura karena memang dia menyukai gadis itu. Tapi perasaan suka yang berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya pada Ino. Selai itu, dia punya tujuan mengatakan itu pada Sakura. Pertama, dia ingin memancing Sasuke, kedua, dia ingin mengetahui respon apa yang diberikan Ino jika dia mengatakan suka pada gadis lain. Dan ternyata respon itu benar-benar sangat mengejutkannya. Dia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa selama ini perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apalagi saat dia mendengar ucapan Ino di toilet perempuan tadi. Tiba-tiba senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Lihat dia... sepertinya pukulanku benar-benar telah memperbaiki kerusakan otaknya." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sai aneh.

"Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaraan..." lantun Neji mengikuti iklan yang sering muncul saat dia sedang menonton Tv. **(Oh...Neji mulai OOC** )

" _Mendokusai.."_ Shikamaru menguap bosan sambil mencari posisi nyama baginya untuk segera terjun ke dunia mimpi.

Dasar para pemuda yang sedang dilanda cinta...

 **TBC**

 **Hoooohhhhhh XD**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 XD**

 **Gomen telat.. hehehe. Habisnya tiap kali mau lanjutin fict ini. Ada saja hambatan. Pertama, aku harus menjalani ulangan kenaikan kelas, kedua, aku pergi liburan tapi laptopnya ga kebawa. Lalu, niatnya sih pengen selesaiin pas bulan Ramadhan... tapi tiba-tiba mood nulis hilang! Hilang...entah kemana...**

 **Tapi... melihat banyak yang nunggu, aku jadi termotivasi kembali. Arigatou minna-chan yang udah review, fav, dan follow \\(^o^)/. Terima kasih juga yang selalu mendukung kelanjutan fict ini XD**

 **Oh iya, kalau masih ada Typo/s, aku minta maaf T^T soalnya aku ngerjain fict ini agak terburu-buru. Hehehe ^^v *Peacee* Dan aku ini juga tipe orang yang ga suka cek dua kali... XD *kabur***

 **Maaf sekarang masih belum bisa balas review... soalnya ini juga aku kerjain curi-curi waktu. Tab aku juga rusak, aku terima review dari kalian itu lewat tab.. Ntar deh... aku balas. Okkkk...ehh jangan pundung gitu dong #plakk**

 **Ok!**

 **See U Minna-chan ^o^**

 **RnR?**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Overprotective Brothers** by

CherryKnight23

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hohoho...chapter 4 ini update juga akhirnyaaa... XD #Plakk**

 **Ga nyangka...banyak yang suka sama fanfict ini o *Pdtingkatdewa***

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah setia nunggu ^^**

 **Nih chapter 4...**

 **Cekidooooooottt...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishismoto**

 **Story ©CherryKnight23**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dan SEDIKIT humor(maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Crack Family,** **Mainstream, Typo(s), Lebay**

 **dan mungkin masih banyak lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Saat ini dia sedang berada di teman belakang sekolahnya. Bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon cemara yang teduh. Ternyata sekolahnya ini memiliki tempat indah dan nyaman seperti ini. Tapi, meskipun begitu fikirannya masih tertuju pada perkataan Ino di toilet tadi.

"Akhh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengannya. Aku takut dia akan membenciku..." Gumam Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk.

"Hn..."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Mereka tediam dan hanya saling menatap. _Onyx_ dan _Emerald_. Seperti ada magnet dengan dua kutub yang berbeda menempel di mata mereka. Saling tarik-menarik. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, saat tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari sang pemilik _emerald_. Gadis bersurai merah muda pun itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, melihat Sasuke membuat gadis itu ingin menangis lagi.

Sasuke menatap khawatir pada Sakura. Dia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

Bodoh! Tentu saja dia tahu alasan kenapa gadis yang disukainya itu menangis. Gadis itu pasti merasa sangat bersalah pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku...hiks..hiks.. ..hiks..Sa..Sai..." Ucap Sakura pelan disela tangisannya. Sasuke mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura membuat Sakura terdiam dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah.." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang mengelus kepalanya lalu menjauhkannya dari kepalanya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sakura menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya...tarik..hembuskan... seperti itu sampai beberapa kali.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau selalu saja menarik nafas seperti itu jika didekatku..." Ujar Sasuke heran.

"Itu karena kau membuat jantungku itu berdegup kencang, tahu!" Jawab sakura polos sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm! Makanya waktu itu aku pergi ke Dokter. Dia mengatakan padaku agar aku cukup menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya jika jantungku berdetak kencang lagi. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menderita penyakit jantung."

Jawaban polos Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus geli. Dia membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang? Apakah ini berarti gadis itu menyukainya? Dengan lembut ditariknya kepala Sakura untuk bersandar di dadanya.

Deg..deg..deg..deg...

"Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Kau juga? Detak jantungmu juga tidak karuan seperti itu. Cepat tarik nafasmu lalu hembuskan!" Seru Sakura cemas.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Gadis itu benar-benar polos. Itu berarti dia belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Dia adalah pemuda beruntung karena bisa menjadi cinta pertama gadis itu.

"Hahaha...tidak perlu seperti itu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari rengkuhan Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah saat mengetahui dia baru saja begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Apa lagi saat ini Sasuke terlihat manis sekali dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya

"A..aku heran padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap tenang dengan jantungmu yang berdegup kencang seperti itu. Apa rahasianya? Beri tahu aku!" Kata Sakura antusias sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu apa obatnya?" Tanay Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Mungkin jika ini adalah sebuah drama dalam sebuah film atau anime _romance_ , pasti di bagian ini akan diulang-ulang dengan _slow motion._ Tapi sayang ini buka film drama maupun anime. Tapi hanya sebuah fanfict karangan dari seorang author abal-abal. **(me: Peaaaaacceeeeeeee** **^^v Readers: kau mengganggu! #plakkk)**

 **Back to story...**

Sakura membulatkan matanya, wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah sekarang. Sasuke memeluknya? Jantungnya bahkan berdegup lebih kencang lagi sekarang. Tapi aneh, detakan jantungnya tidak sesesak biasanya. Ini adalah debaran jantung yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Dan dia menyukainya.

"Nah..apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Tanya sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Jan..jantungku masih berdetak kencang, ta..tapi ini berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman." Jawab Sakura.

"Hn.. seperti itulah cara kerjanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Jadi jika jantungku berdegup kencang, aku bisa memeluk Sasori- _nii_ atau Gaara- _nii_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau merasa jantungmu berdegup kencang saat bersama mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia bisa merasakan Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak... aku merasa nyaman bersama mereka tapi jantungku tidak berdetak kencang." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Itu karena, jantungmu hanya akan berdetak seperti itu jika kau dekat dengan orang ynag kau sukai. Dan hanya orang kau sukai itulah obatnya." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan mendongak untuk memandang Sasuke. Orang yang dia sukai? Benarkah itu? Jantung Sasuke juga sedang berdetak kencang saat ini. Dia bisa mendengarnya karena saat ini kepalanya masih bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. Jadi, apakah Sasuke juga sedang menyukai seseorang?

"Ma...maksudmu jantungku berdetak seperti ini karena sedang bersama dengan orang yang ku sukai... Ta..tapi aku tidak melihat satu pun orang disini sekarang." Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan kedua mata _emerald_ nya menatap Sasuke penuh rasa penasaran.

Semburat merah samar-samar muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura sekarang. Namun pernyataan Sakura yang polos tadi membuatnya sedikit kesal. Tidak melihat satu orang pun disini? Jadi gadis itu menganggapnya apa? Alien? Sasuke pun kembali menarik nafas panjang.

"Jan..jantungmu juga berdetak kencang. Apa..apa kau juga sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba setelah terdiam beberapa saat tadi.

"Hn. Begitulah.."

Deg...deg...deg

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar sebelum menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja langsung berdetak tidak nyaman dan membuat Sakura merasa aneh saat ini, seperti.. ada sebagian dari hatinya yang tidak rela mengetahui Sasuke menyukai orang lain.

"Bo..bolehkah aku tahu siapa itu?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Tentu. Tapi bukan sekarang, aku akan memberitahumu saat aku benar-benar sudah memantapkan hatiku." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ya, dia masih agak ragu dengan perasaannya. Masalahnya, dia baru saja mengenal Sakura dalam beberapa hari. Dia tidak ingin jika perasaannya ini hanyalah perasaan angin-anginan yang datang dan pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya, dia masih harus memastikan hatinya. Jangan sampai dia salah mengambil tindakan dan akhirnya akan berahkhir menyakitkan.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Sakura yang masih sadar bahwa dia masih berada dalam pelukan Sasuke segera melepaskan diri.

"Hehehe... _gomen_ aku tidak sadar." Ucap Sakura kikuk. Mengetahui Sasuke menyukai gadis lain membuat sakura merasa aneh pada pemuda itu.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau merasa baikan sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk. Fikirannya kembali tertuju pada Ino. Karena Sasuke, dia jadi melupakan masalahnya. Tunggu, apa Sasuke memang sengaja? Dia ingin menghiburnya? Sasuke peduli padanya? Tidak-tidak... Sakura mengeleng kencang membuat Sasuke menatapnya aneh.

'Sadar Sakura! Dia sudah memiliki gadis yang dia sukai!' Seru batin Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas.

"Hm! _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku rasa, aku akan berbicara pada Ino dan minta maaf padanya." Ucap Sakura sambil memasang sanyumnya.

"Percayalah pada temanmu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala merah muda itu sebelum meraih tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

'Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi...' batin Sakura sambil menatap tangannya yang sekarang sedang digenggam lembut oleh Sasuke.

'Hangat dan nyaman.'

 ****MOB****

"Sakura- _chan_! Dari mana saja kau?! Kami dari tadi mencarimu." Seru Hinata saat dia melihat Sakura datang bersama Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku akan ke tempat dudukku." Ucap Ssauke sambil melepas genggaman tangannya sebelum ada yang menyadari.

"Ka..kalian mencariku?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Apa Ino juga ikut mencarinya?

"Tentu saja... Aku, Ino- _chan_ , dan Tenten- _chan_ mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak menemukanmu. Sebenarnya dari tadi kau itu ada dimana Sakura- _chan_? Kau membuat kami khawatir." Ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

"Ja..jadi Ino juga ikut mencariku? Dia tidak membenciku?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Tentu saja, _baka_! Kami fikir telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Ucap Hinata sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sakura.

" _Gomen..._ Aku dari tadi berada di taman belakang sekolah. Aku benar-benar cemas jika Ino akan membenciku, aku tidak mau. Kalian itu sahabat pertama bagiku." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia yakin pasti matanya saat ini sudah berkaca-kaca.

Hinata menatap kasihan pada Sakura. Dengan lembut dipeluknya gadis _pink_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya itu. Kemudian mengelus-elus rambut panjang Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu Sakura- _chan_." Hibur Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia pun akhirnya memasang senyum manisnya kembali. Sakura kemudian melihat ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini juga sedang melihatnya. Sakura pun memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke.

"Kau datang bersama Sasuke- _kun_? Apa dari tadi kau bersama dengannya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, berkat dia aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang." Jawab Sakura. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya saat ini sudah memerah.

"Benarkah? Soalnya Sasuke- _kun_ itu pemuda yang dingin dan sangat irit bicara. Aku tidak menyangka dia itu ternyata baik." Ucap Hinata.

"Dia itu orang yang baik. Jika dilihat dari luar, Sasuke- _kun_ itu memang terlihat dingin, tapi diluar dari itu, dia pemuda yang hangat." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau beruntung Sakura- _chan_. Setahuku Sasuke- _kun_ itu sangat anti terhadap perempuan. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menanggapi _fans-fans_ nya." Ujar Hinata.

Percakapan kedua gadis itu terhenti ketika pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan menampakkan Kurenai yang membawa tumpukan kertas. Sepertinya itu kertas ujian.

" _Konnichiwai minna..._ hari ini kita akan adakan ulangan. Aku akan memberikan kalian waktu 5 menit untuk mebaca-baca kembali buku pelajaran kalian. Setelah itu, aku tidak ingin ada satu benda pun yang berada diatas meja kecuali alat tulis kalian, mengerti?" Ucap Kurenai sambil memilah-milah kertas yang dibawanya, tanpa memandang para siswa yang kini memandangnya ngeri.

" _Sensei_! Kenapa ada ulangan dadakan seperti ini? Tidak biasanya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Yah... itu karena kalian akan berada di perkemahan selama empat hari, jadi aku mengadakan ulangan ini. Seharusnya ulangan ini diadakan minggu depan." Jawab Kurenai.

Para siswa mengeluh kesal karena mendapat ulangan dadakan seperi ini. Hey, mereka ini juga sama dengan kelas-kelas yang lain yang juga akan mengeluh jika tiba-tiba mendapat ulangan dadakan seperti itu.

"Mulailah membaca!" Pinta Kurenai saat menyadari para siswanya itu masih belum membuka buku pelajaran mereka.

"Baik _Sensei_."

Dengan khidmat siswa/siswi dari _Diamond-class_ itu mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kurenai. 5 menit pun berlalu dengna cepat. Kurenai pun bersiap-siap untuk membagikan soal ulangannya.

"Sakura, tolong kau bagian kertas ini sebelah situ." Ucap Kurenai sambil memberikan setengah dari kertas yang berisi soal ulangan itu.

"Baik _Sensei_." Ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kertas itu.

Dia pun mulai membagi-bagikan kertas ulangan yang ada ditangannya.

"Wahh... nilaiku pasti bagus karena Sakura- _chan_ yang membagikannya untukku." Ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar yang ditanggapi dengan senyum aneh Sakura sebelum gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Itu bukan tergantung dari pembaginya _dobe_. Tai tergantung pada bagaimana otakmu yang dangkal itu bisa mengerjakannya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Huh! Dasar _teme_. Bilang saja kau iri karena yang membagikan kertas ulangan untukmu bukan Sakura- _chan._ " Cibir Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke kesal. Sasuke hanya membuang mukanya menanggapi cibiran Naruto.

Sakura pun akhirnya membagikan kertas terakhir. Dia membagikan kertas itu untuk Shion. Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sebelum memberikan kertas itu.

"Ini untukmu Shion." Ucap Sakura canggung.

Shion meraih kertas itu tanpa memandang Sakura. Dia takut, jika dia melihat kearah Sakura. Gaara akan langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga. Namun, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, gadis itu merasa sangat benci dan dendam pada Sakura. Gadis itu telah mempermalukan dirinya didepan para siswa yang lain. Dan hal itu benar-benar sangat menekannya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Sakura sendiri belum pernah bicara dengan Shion lagi semenjak kejadian di kantin itu. Dia bukannya tidak mau, tapi hanya saja setiap kali dia ingin mengajak bicara Shion, gadis itu bersikap seolah menghindarinya. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa sulit untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuan kasar Gaara padanya.

Dengan menghela nafas berat, Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hinata menatap aneh pada Sakura. Masalahnya, gadis itu terus-terus saja terlihat menghela nafasnya seolah ada beban berat yang sedang ditopangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hm... aku belum meminta maaf pada Shion." Jawab Sakura pelan.

Hinata menanggapi jawaban Sakura dengan helaan nafas. Menurutnya, Sakura selalu saja merasa kalau semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya itu adalah salahnya. Padahal jelas-jelas bukan dia yang salah. Shion yang telah jahat padanya, dan Gaara hanya berusaha untuk membela Sakura. Apa yang salah dengan itu?

Fikiran Hinata buyar saat mendengar Kurenai menyuruh mereka untuk segera menyelesaikan soal yang telah dibagikan kepada mereka. Dengan sedikit menghela nafasnya Hinata pun mulai mengerjakan soal yang ada didepannya.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sepasang mata _Sapphire_ menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

 *****MOB*****

"Hooaaam... " Naruto menguap lebar setelah Kurenai keluar dari kelas saambil membawa lembar jawaban para siswa _Diamondd-class_.

"Ck! Tutup mulutmu, dobe!" Gerutu Sasuke karena Naruto yang seenaknya menguap lebar didekatnya.

"Pantas saja selama ini tidak ada satu pun gadis yang menyukaimu." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Dasar." Cibir Neji.

"Kalaupun ada gadis yang menyukaimu Naruto, aku jamin dia tidak akan bertahan." Ejek Sai.

Naruto mendelik pada keempat sahabatnya yang senang sekali menceramahinya itu. Tidak ada gadis yang menyukainya? Ck, jangan bercanda! Setiap hari dia akan menemukan beberapa surat cinta di lokernya dan mereka masih bilang kalau tidak ada satu pun gadis yang menyukainya?

"Kalian ini menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah Naruto, terima saja nasibmu. Lebih baik kita segera ke kantin, berada terlalu lama didekatmu membuat perutku ini menjadi lapar." Ucap Sai.

"Apa katamu!?"

"Sudahlah Naruto, Sai benar. Ayo!"

Shikamaru pun memilih untuk menghentikan peperangan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi jika tidak ada yang segera mengambil tidakan. Kedua bocah itu benar-benar kekanakan. Dia mungkin masih harus mempertanyakan kembali umur mereka.

Shikamaru pun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Sasuke, Neji, Sai dan Naruto yang masih merasa kesal pada Sai.

"Haaaah... akhirnya istirahat makan siang." Ucap Hinata lega. "Kurenai- _sensei_ benar-benar menyeramkan memberi kita soal gila seperti itu. Semoga saja jawabanku itu benar."

"Hahaha...kau berlebihan Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Ayo kita segera ke kantin." Ajak Hinata.

"Hari ini aku membawa bekal." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjukan kotak makan siangnya.

"Waah... kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Aku kan bisa membawa juga." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sakura juga sebenarnya tidak akan membuat bekal kalau saja dia tidak berjanji pada Sasuke. Sasuke? Astaga! Dia lupa, seharusnya dia harus memberikan satu kotak makan siangnya pada Sasuke. Apalagi ini sudah jam istirahat makan siang.

Sakura pun dengan cepat mengambil satu kotak bekal yang masih ada di dalam lacinya dan segera berlari keluar mencari Sasuke.

"Maaf Hinata, aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Sakura sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Hinata terkejut melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berlari seperti itu.

"Hey Sakura- _chan_! Kau mau kemana? Tu..tunggu aku!" Ujar Hinata seraya segera berlari mengejar Sakura.

BRUK!

"Ah! _Ittai_.."

Hinata mengadu kesakitan saat jatuh terduduk karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Hinata berhenti meringis ketika melihat sebuah tangan terjulur kearahnya. Dengan pelan Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah ketika orang yang menabraknya adalah Naruto.

" _Gomen_ Hinata! Aku terburu-buru tadi." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas yang terpampang di wajahnya.

" _Daijobou_ Naruto- _kun_ , a..aku juga salah ka..karena tiba-tiba berlari keluar." Ujar Hinata dengan gugup.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat tangan Naruto yang lebih besar menggenggam pelan tangan Hinata untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Ah, aku juga hampir bertabrakan dengan Sakura- _chan_ tadi, aku sempat bertanya padanya tapi tidak dia hiraukan. Mau kemana dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, di..dia tiba-tiba saja berlari ke luar sambil membawa kotak makan siangnya. Mungkin dia ada u..urusan penting." Jawab Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahya.

"Ah! Kebetulan kau ada disini Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata yang masih berada di genggamannya menuju ke taman belakang.

"Na..Naruto- _kun_! Ki..kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup dan gagap saat berada dekat dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Naruto tetap dan diam dan terus menarik Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai..." Ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit bernafas lega karena mengurangi degupan jantungnya.

Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling. Ini kan taman belakang sekolah? Untuk apa Naruto membawanya kesini? Ini adalah tempat dimana banyak terjadi insiden penerimaan dan penolakan. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat mereka untuk menyatakan perasaannya di sekolah. Selain tempat ini sepi, suasananya juga nyaman dan indah.

Untuk apa mereka disini? Apa jangan-jangan...Naruto mau menyatakan perasaannya? Hinata mengeleng keras. Tidak mungkin! Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada dirinya, selama ini pemuda itu hanya melihatnya sebagai teman sekelas saja. Jadi untuk apa mereka kemari?

"Na..Naruto- _kun?_ " Hinata mencoba untuk bertanya pada pemudia yang kini terdiam di hadapannya itu.

"Engh..ano...bagaimana mengatakannya ya..." Ujar Naruto terlihat kebingungan.

Jantung Hinata saat ini sudah berdegup kencang. Kencang sekali. Apa pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar ingin menyatakan cinta padanya? Hinata mengeleng lagi. Namun ekspresi wajah pemuda itu membuat Hinata harap-hara cemas. Antara senang dan juga gelisah. Dia benar-benar berharap pemuda yang suda disukainya selama _Junior High School_ itu juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya. Tapi Hinata sadar, dia tidak boleh banyak berharap. Dia takut berharap banyak jika ujung-ujungnya tidak kesampaian juga.

"Se...sebenarnya kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Begini... Kau dekat dengan Sakura- _chan_ bukan?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku baru mengenalnya, tapi aku sudah tahu sedikit bagaimana kepribadiannya."

"Bagaimana dia menurut pendapatmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata terdiam dan mulai membayangkan sosok Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ itu gadis yang cantik, baik, dan juga periang. Namun dia juga berhati lembut dan rapuh. Dia juga sering menyimpan bebannya sendiri dan mudah merasa bersalah. Dan aku paling suka melihatnya tersenyum, Sakura- _chan_ sangat manis jika dia tersenyum." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu banyak juga yah..." Uca Naruto.

"tapi kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Yah... aku hanya khawatir padanya. Tapi aku bersyukur dia memiliki teman sepertimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan membuat Hinata merona.

"A..aku juga senang berteman dengan Sakura- _chan_. Aku sudah mengangganya seperti saudaraku. Ja..jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku mohon padamu, tolong jaga Sakura. Kau, kalian adalah teman pertama yang dimilikinya. Walau terlihat ceria, sebenarnya gadis itu sangat rapuh. Sejak masuk sekolah ini, aku melihatnya sudah mulai ceria dan tersenyum lepas. Dan itu semua karena dia memiliki teman yang baik seperti kalian. Jadi aku mohon, jangan kecewakan Sakura." Ucap Naruto dengan serius. Dia bahkan menghilangkan _suffix '-chan'_ pada nama Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Naruto- _kun_. Aku sangat menyayangi Sakura. Aku janji akan selalu ada untuknya." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto menyengir lebar dan menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. Tanpa dia sadari perlakuannya ini membuat jantung gadis _lavender_ itu berdetak tidak menentu.

"Ya sudah, aku harus pergi dulu. _Arigatou_ Hinata- _chan_." Ujar Naruto seraya berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang wajahnya kini memerah dengan sempurna.

Dengan pelan, Hinata menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang baru saja di tepuk oleh Naruto.

"Hinata- _chan_? Na..Naruto- _kun_ memanggilku se..seperti itu?" Gumam Hinata pelan.

Wajahnya benar-benar merah, dan jantungnya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama. Tanpa Sadar Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok kemudian jatuh merosot kebawah dengan wajah merona hebat.

" _Kami-sama!_ Kuatkan aku..."

 *****MOB*****

Sakura berjalan cepat mencari Sasuke. Dia merutuki dirinya karena telah melupakan janjinya untuk membuatkan Sasuke makan siang selama satu bulan dari sekarang.

"Kemana sih dia ..." Ucap Sakura gusar seraya terus menengok kekanan dan kekiri semoga saja dia bisa menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu dengan cepat.

"Hahh... dia itu kemana sih? Aku juga sudah mulai la- Eh! Sasuke- _kun_!"

Gumaman pelan Sakura berubah menjadi teriakan yang agak keras saat dia melihat Sasuke berjalan agak jauh didepannya. Namun sayang, teriakan Sakura itu tidak didengar oleh Sasuke, dan pemuda itu terus saja berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga yang entah menuju kemana. Sakura masih belum tahu betul tentang sekolahnya itu.

Karena tidak mau kehilangan jejak Sasuke, Sakura pun segera berlari untuk mengejarnya. Cukup jauh juga, karena mereka harus beberapa kali menaiki tangga. Bukankah sekolah ini punya lift? Kenapa harus menaiki tangga segala? Itulah yang difikirkan oleh Sakura sampai dia melihat Sasuke melewati sebuah pintu yang agak besar berwarna coklat. Sakura agak ragu untuk ikut masuk kedalam situ.

"Tapi...makan siang ini..."

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu coklat itu. Sebelum membuka pintu itu secara keseluruhan, dia mengintip sedikit terlebih dahulu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui bahwa dibalik pintu itu bukanlah ruangan yang berisi sesuatu yang aneh, melainkan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam pohon besar yang rindang. Dan juga terdapat beberapa petak khusus yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat untuk menanam berbagai macam bunga. Ini adalah sebuah _Green House_ yang besar sekali. Bahkan ada banyak kupu-kupu cantik yang berterbangan diantara bunga-bunga itu. Sepertinya kupu-kupu itu sengaja di kembangbiakkan disini.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang sudah dari tadi dicarinya. _Gotcha!_ Dia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk menyandar di sebuah pohon cemara. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke sedang memejamkan matanya. Mungkin sedang menikmati suasana yang begitu sejuk dan nyaman. Dengan pelan Sakura melangkah mendekati pemuda yang sudah beberapa hari ini membuat jantungnya berdegup tak menentu.

"Sa..Sasuke- _kun_!" kata sakura pelan sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat menyadari ada yang mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah sadar bahwa ada yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa, mungkin hanya penguntitnya seperti biasa, yah para _fans_ nya. Tapi mendengar suara yang sepertinya tidak asing itu, dia segera membuka matanya.

Sakura, gadis yang sedari tadi mengikutinya kini sedang menatapnya kesal dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut dan malah semakin menambah _cute_ wajahnya itu. Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan malah membuat gadis itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sebenarnya telingamu itu terbuat dari apa sih? Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarnya..." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Yang bermasalah bukan telingaku, tapi suaramu yang terlalu kecil." Kata Sasuke.

"Cih... dasar menyebalkan. Ini!" Ucap Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah kotak makan siang.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang bingung kearah kotak makan siang itu.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku membuatkanmu makan siang selama sebulan penuh sebagai balas budi karena kau telah membantuku? Kau lupa?" Tanya Sakura.

Apa pemuda di hadapannya ini amnesia tiba-tiba? Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang mengiriminya pesan semalam agar dia tidak melupakan kesepakatan mereka?

"Hn. Aku tidak lupa, hanya merasa aneh." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengambil kotak makan siang yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Aneh? Kau takut dengan masakanku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Kau tidak menaruh apa-apa didalamnya kan? Balas dendam mungkin." Ucap Sasuke.

Bletak!

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke kesal karena Sakura menjitaknya tiba-tiba.

"Enak saja! Kau fikir aku sejahat itu sampai harus membuat perutmu bermasalah karena masakanku? Dasar." Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Hahaha..." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Sakura yang sedari tadi kesal tiba-tiba saja langsung merona karena melihat Sasuke tertawa. Oke... sekarang dia harus tenang, karena jantungnya mulai bereaksi lagi. Tarik nafas...buang... Tarik nafas... buang...Tarik nafas...buang...

'Sudah lebih baik.' Batin Sakura.

"Ehm... Baiklah Sasuke- _kun_. Nikmati makan siangmu, kau bisa mengembalikan kotak makan siang itu padaku nanti." Kata Sakura sambil bergegas untuk pergi.

Grep.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Engh... a..aku ingin kembali ke kelas." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Tetaplah disini." Ucap Sasuke seraya menarik pergelangan Sakura membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau jatuh terduduk disampingnya.

"Ta..tapi Sasuke- _kun_... "

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sasuke kemudian membuka kotak makan siang yang dibuat oleh Sakura. Di dalamnya terdapat nasi omelet lengkap dengan lauk pauknya seperti sosis goreng dan beberapa potong sayuran terutama tomat. Sakura menatap Sasuke. Dia takut mungkin makanan itu tidak sesuai dengan selera Sasuke. Tapi yang dilihatnya Sasuke kini sedang tersenyum tipis memandang makan siang yang dibuat Sakura.

"Hn, bagaimana kau tahu aku suka tomat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Sakura memandang kearah potongan-potongan tomat yang bercampur dengan potongan sayuran lainnya. Sasuke suka tomat? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu. Pagi tadi, entah kenapa dia berinisiatif untuk memotong lebih banyak tomat untuk bekal Sasuke. Wah, ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang tak terduga bagi Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mulai memakan bekal makan siang itu.

"Enak."

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke saat dia mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa masakannya itu enak.

"A..apa? Benarkah?"

"Hn. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik."

BLUSH!

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Istri? Yang benar saja, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak kefikiran tentang hal itu. Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat melihat Sakura yang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya yang entah kenapa dengan melihatnya saja membuat hati Sasuke menjadi senang. Entahlah, dia senang karena dia yang telah membuat gadis yang disukainya itu merona.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat kotak makan siang lain yang dibawah oleh Sakura masih tertutup rapat.

"Ah..Iya."

Sakura segera membuka kotak makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri dan mulai memakannya karena perutnya sebenarnya sudah meminta untuk diisi dari tadi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura, namun tak lama kemudian senyum itu hilang saat dia menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengawasinya.

"Cih, dasar penggila urusan." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

 **Di sisi lain...**

"Jauhkan kepalamu, bodoh!"

"Aw! Shikamaru, kau tidak harus sampai menarik rambutku kan?"

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam Sai, Shikamaru? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan."

"Te..Teme! berani sekali kau pada Sakura- _chan_!"

Saat ini, Naruto, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru sedang melakukan sebuath kegiatan yang benar-benar memalukan. Mengintip seseorang yang sedang dibuai asmara. Dasar manusia kurang kerjaan! Salahkan diri kalian yang masih suka-sukanya men- _jones_ , pengecualian untuk Shikamaru.

Tadi mereka berniat untuk mencari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja pergi dari kantin saat pesanan mereka baru saja terhidang di meja. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, entah mengapa mereka mendapat sebuah firasat untuk memeriksa tempat mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan mendapati Sasuke sedang asik berduaan dengan Sakura. Apa mereka berdua sedang kencan? Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana langkah si bungsu Uchiha itu? Mereka benar-benar telah tertinggal jauh olehnya.

"Teme brengsek! Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh Sakura _-chan_ untuk bangun lebih awal hanya untuk membuatkannya makan siang?!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

Sedari tadi dia memang sudah merasa benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke. Senenaknya saja dia itu, bahkan sakura belum pernah sama sekali membuatkannya bekal makan siang. Sedangkan Sasuke? Mereka bahkan baru berkenalan tidak lama tapi dia sudah mendapatkan makan siang yang dibuat sendiri oleh Sakura? Oh! Ingatkan Naruto untuk segera mencukur pantat ayam yang berserang dikepala pemuda raven itu.

"Lihat mereka berdua... mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dalam masa panas-panasnya. Atau mereka memang sudah berpacaran?"

Pernyataan Sai yang tiba-tiba itu membuat kepala Naruto semakin panas. Ternyata merelakan adik kesayangannya bersama Sasuke akan semengesalkan ini. Tapi dia juga benar-benar ingin mendukung Sasuke . Dia benar-benar merasa sangat dilema saat ini.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk merestui hubungan mereka berdua jika itu benar-benar terjadi dan jika Sasuke benar-enar serius pada Sakura." Ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Tidak ku sangka Sasuke selama ini ternyata diam-diam menghanyutkan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran." Neji mulai lagi dengan meniru _soundtrack_ iklan yang biasa menggaanggu acara menontonnya.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan SasuSaku kini beralih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang susah untuk didefenisikan.

"Apa?" Tanya Neji datar.

"Dasar maniak!" Ucap Naruto seraya menatap Neji dengan tatapan _Illfeel_.

"Huh! Korban iklan." Sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap kecil.

"Dan aku sangat penasaran pada sinetron yang membuatmu menjadi seorang korban iklan." Ujar Sai sambil menatap Neji dengan senyum palsunya.

" _GGS_." Jawab Neji.

Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto memasang wajah cengo saat mendengar deretan huruf yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Apa itu semajam inisial? Anagaram? Atau apa?

"Apa itu _GGS_?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Neji bingung.

"Itu sebuah judul." Jawab Neji masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Judul sinetron yang membuatmu tidak bisa melewatkan satu segmen pun sehingga iklannya pun kau nonton juga?" Tebak Shikamaru.

"Yang membuatmu menjadi seorang korban iklan?" Tanay Sai sambil menatap Neji aneh.

"Ya. Begitulah, itu terlalu seru untuk dilewatkan." Jawab Neji enteng.

Gubrakk!

Sai, Naruto, dan Shikamaru benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan sahabat mereka yang satu ini. Penggila sinetron? Itu benar-benar adalah sebuah hal tabu bagi laki-laki. Tapi Neji, bahkan saking takutnya ketinggalan, iklan pun ditontonnya juga. Mungkin dia sudah bisa menghafal betul iklan-iklan apa saja yang mengiringi penayangan sinetron itu.

"Selera yang aneh, pantas judul sinetronnya aneh, orang yang menontonnya lebih-lebih, paling aneh." Ujar Sai ambigu.

"GGS? Itu singkatan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"ya, begitulah. Dan aku jamin kalian pun akan suka menontonnya." Jawab Neji.

"Maaf kami masih normal, Neji." Tolak Naruto seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya tepat didepan wajah Neji.

"Terserah. Asal kalian tahu, itu sinetron yang dilarang penayangannya di seluruh TV." Ucap Neji.

"Apapun itu aku tidak akan mengikuti langkahmu." Ujar Naruto yang merasa bahwa Neji sedang berusaha untuk mempromosikan sinetron gilanya itu.

"Kalau dilarang penayangannya, darimana kau bisa menontonnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja dari situs web terpercayaku." Jawab Neji seraya menyeringai kecil.

"Memang kepanjangan GGS itu apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau menyesal pasti jika kau mengetahui judulnya dan tidak mau menontonnya. Sekedar pemberitahuan serialnya sudah lengkap di laptopku." Jawa Neji dengan bangga.

"aku tidak butuh itu!" Naruto masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Beritahu saja judul aslinya." Ucap Shikamaru yang kini sudah merasa jengah.

"Hm.. GGS, _**Gadis-Gadis Sexy**_."

Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru membulatkan matanya saat Neji baru saja menyebutkan judul sinetron yang biasa di tontonnya.

"Benarkah? Kapan aku bisa kerumahmu? Nanti? Sepulang sekolah, Ok?"Seru Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar memandang Neji. Sedangkan Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Dasar Naruto, sifat mesumnya itu benar-benar euuhhh.

"Hn. Sedang apa kalian?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara datar yang benar-benar dingin. Membuat Sai, Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan masalah sinetronnya berkeringat dingin. Mereka benar-benar sangat kenal dan sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara yang terdengar kurang bersahabat ini.

"Loh?...Te..te..Teme.. rupanya kau disini..Hahaha.. yah.. kau disini, benarkan teman-teman..hahaha" Ucap Naruto aneh sambil tersenyum lebar yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Betul, ka..kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tadi." Ujar Sai.

"Yah...begitulah, kau sungguh merepotkan Sasuke." Timpal Shikamaru sambil sedikit menguap.

"Ya." Sahut Neji singkat.

Sasuke memandang keempat sahabatnya ini dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Mereka mencarinya? Lalu kenapa tidak menelfon saja? Memangnya Hp _Smartphone_ mahal milik mereka fungsinya apa? Sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat ketidakpintaran para sahabatnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Loh? Naruto- _nii_ , Sai- _san_ , Shikamaru- _san_ , dan Neji- _san_? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya sakura yang sudah datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kami hanya mencari Teme tadi, kau bersamanya? Dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memutar-mutar Sakura.

"Naruto- _nii_! Kau membuatku pusing." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto lumayan kerasa membuat Naruto mendelik kesal.

"Hn. Dasar bodoh." Ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Apa-apaan kau Teme? Seenaknya saja menjitak kepalaku begitu, kalau aku sampai geger otak semua itu karena kau!." Umpat Naruto.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi sekarang." Ujar Shikamaru seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, dan Neji sambil sedikit menguap kecil.

"Shika benar, padahal aku rasa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik." Neji medengus kecil seraya pergi mengikuti Shikamaru.

Sai dan Naruto tersenyum canggung pada Sasuke. Mereka tahu betul bahwa Shikamaru dan Neji berusaha untuk segera pergi menghindari Sasuke.

"Ahahaha! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sai sambil berlari menuju Neji dan Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan agak jauh. Sebelumnya dia sempet menepuk kecil pundak Naruto seolah berkata ' _berjuanglah!'_.

Naruto merinding sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

Glek!

Naruto berusaha untuk menelan ludahnya. Gawat! Sasuke benar-benar _BadMood_ sekarang. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sasuke yang sedang marah lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan Ibu berambut merahnya yang saat ini pasti sedang bersantai dirumahnya.

"Hehe..Te..Teme, makan siangmu menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Hn. Sebelum ada beberapa orang bodoh yang menguntitku." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sakura yang sedari terdiam mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa diabaikan. Dengan kesal dia menghentakkan kakinya. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura yang saat ini memasang wajah kesal.

"Sakura- _chan_? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Naruto seraya meraba kening Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura sambil menepis pelan tangan Naruto. Naruto masih menatap cemas Sakura.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke UKS." Ucap Sasuke.

Deg!

Sakura tersentak saat tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat Sakura memulai ritual menarik dan membuang nafasnya. Naruto yang melihatnya semakin khawatir.

"Ada apa Saku- _chan_? Kau sedang sesak nafas? Kita harus ke UKS! Ah tidak! Kita langsung segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan kiri Sakura membuat Sasuke sempat mendelik tidak suka padanya.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa Naruto- _nii ._ Kau terlalu khawatir. Aku hanya sedang latihan pernafasan. Hehehe." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Ayo Sasuke- _kun_. Kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Sakura seraya menarik tangan Sasuke.

Naruto yang masih merasa bingung tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke sudah pergi duluan.

"Latihan pernafasan? Bukannya kau sudah bisa? Kau ingin bernyanyi lagi Sakura-..." Naruto menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi menjadi objek ocehannya.

"Sialan kau Teme! Kau membawa lari Sakura- _chan_ ! itu benar-benar hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Naruto pun kembali memulai aksi _autis_ nya.

 **Di sisi lain...**

"Hinata! Tenten! Ayo cepat! Kita harus segera mencari Sakura sebelum jam istirahat makan siang habis! " Ino tergesah-gesah menuruni tangga demi untuk mencari Sakura.

Sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata sudah merasa sangat kelelahan karena sedari tadi mereka sudah mengengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari Sakura, namun mereka tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa menemukan Sakura!" Ujar Ino putus asa.

Mereka bertiga juga sudah berusaha untuk menghubungi Sakura, namun nihil. Dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Sabarlah Ino- _chan_ , aku yakin Sakura- _chan_ ada di sekitar sini ." Hibur Hinata.

"Hinata benar, kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas begitu, kita kan masih satu sekolah dengan Sakura." Sahut Tenten.

"Ta..tapi... aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku ingin segera meminta maaf, aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini jika aku tidak segera meminta maaf padanya." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah...baiklah... kita akan menunggunya sepulang sekolah nanti, atau kalau perlu kita pergi ke rumahnya." Usul Tenten.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi apa kalian tahu dimana rumah Sakura?" Tanya Ino lagi. Hinata dan tenten mengeleng.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada kakaknya?" Tanya Hinata.

Ino dan Tenten menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Bertanya pada kedua kakak sakura yang _Overprotective_ itu? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang bertanya kepada mereka." Ujar Tenten pada Hinata.

"A..aku tidak berani, bagaimana kalau kau saja Ino- _chan_?" Tanya Hinata pada Ino.

Ino terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Hinata dan Tenten menghela nafas lega karena terhindar dari hal ini.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung mencari Sasori- _Senpai_ atau Gaara- _Senpai_." Ucap Ino seraya menarik tangan Tenten dan Hinata.

Untung saja atau memang sudah kebetulan, mereka melihat Gaara yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

"Gaara- _senpai!_ " Teriak Ino.

Gaara yang menatap Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Ada perlu apa ketiga gadis ini padanya?

"Apa?"

" _Ano..._ A..apa kami boleh tahu alamat rumahmu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Untuk?" tanya Gaara sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Be..begini, a..aku tidak sengaja melakukan ke..kesalahan pada Sakura. A..aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Ucap Ino seraya memandang Gaara takut.

"Hm. Aku mengerti, Sakura sudah menceritakannya padaku. Jujur, aku merasa kesal dan marah padamu karena sudah berfikir seperti itu pada adikku. Tapi aku menghargai usahamu yang ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura." Ucap Gaara seraya memberikan alamat rumahnya kepada ketiga gadis tersebut.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata bernafas lega karena Gaara ternyata tidak seseram yang mereka bayangkan.

" _Arigatou_ Gaara- _senpai_. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Ucap Ino seraya menarik tangan Tenten dan Hinata.

Ino pasti akan meminta maaf pada Sakura. Pasti, bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus meminta maaf pada Sakura hari itu juga.

 **TBC**

 **Fiiuhh... w**

 **Akhirnya chapter 4 update juga. Sebenarnya udah lama sih chapter 4 ini selesai tapi updatenya aja yang malas. ^^v *ditimpukgolok***

 **Soal review... Hontou ni gomenasai *Bungkukdalam2* aku ga bisa nulis dulu, tapi Insya Allah kalau fict ini sudah tamat, aku bakalan nulis nama-nama kalian yang udah sempat baca dan review my first fict ku ini.**

 **Sekian dulu...**

 **Mind to RnR ?**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Overprotective Brothers**

By CherryKnight23

.

.

.

Hohoho... akhirnya bisa update chapter 5 XD

Ga nyangka fict ini udah sampai chapter 5, ternyata banyak juga yang suka, padahal menurutku fict ini benar-benar aneh dan ceritanya berbelit-belit. XD

Big Thanks to para readers semua yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca fict absurd ini ^^, abis baca ripiu lagi yaa... (Dibakar)

Karena aku belum pernah balas review sama sekali mulai dari chapter 1 karena faktor kemalasan *dibakar* peacee ^^, makanya sekarang aku mau balas review dulu... (reviewnya dari chapter 1 smpai skrang).

: Arigatou ^^. Ini memang first fict aku, jadi maklumi aja kalau masih banyak kekurangan XD review lagi yaa...

 **Manda Vvidenarint** : udah di balas lewat PM ^^v thx for review, lagi yaa ripiunyaa ^^

 **An Style** : Kayaknya udah aku balas di PM juga.. maaf kalau update kilat kayaknya ga bisa tapi bakalan di usahain kok ^^v Review again yaaa...

 **Sasara keiko** : hahaha.. sama saya juga pengen punya Nii-chan kayak mereka, makanya muncullah fict ini buat pelampiasan *Peacee* kalau typo mah kayaknya bakalan terus ada tapi diusahain deh biar berkurang ^^v review again yaa... ^0^

 **Yoktf** : Ini udah lanjut ^^ Thx for review... review again ya.. ^^

 **Uchiharuno Sierra** : Ini udah lanjut, maaf kalau terlambat soalnya ga punya waktu buat ngetik *peacee ^^v* minat ripiu lagi ? Peacceee

 **Guest** : makasih udah mau baca XD emang siapa yang ga mau dimanjain sama cowok ganteng ? author juga mau *Plaak* hehehe thx ripiunya...

 **Sakura-chan** : Hehehe... ini udah update maaf kalau telat XD

 **Fanidewinda** : Hahaha... emang gitu mah SasoGaa protective banget, ini udah lanjut, dan soal typo entar diusahain semoga berkurang ^^V review lagi yaa.

 **Sany-chan** : Yosh! Arigatou. Tapi kayaknya ga usah panggil senpai deh soalnya kan aku masih baru di fanfict world, panggil Zaa aja XD

 **Hanazono yuri** :Ini udah lanjut XD maaf belum sempat PM XD pi maaf ya.. untuk update kilat kayaknya ga bisa mungkin update keong ? *plakk* just kidding kok, entar di usahain deh. RnR again yaa. ^O^

 **Roboikotan** : Makasih sarannya XD tapi kayaknya ini juga udah aku balas di PM... yang jelasnya saran roboikotan-san nggak aku anggap sebagai flame kok, malah aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah ada yang mau ngasih tau letka kesalahannya. Arigatou gozaimasu, review lagi yaa...

 **Carnations** : Arigatou atas pujiannya, ga nyangka banyak yang suka. Entar diusahain update kilatnya ^^v

 **Shadilla** : Salam kenal juga Shadilla-san, terimakasih atas pujiannya XD ini udah update kok, RnR again yaa...

 **Dianarndraha** : Fict ini keren ? *Blussh* Arigatou, ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Sheilla Irene** : Hahaha, udah update kok. Silahkan dibaca, hehehe ^^

 **Anggin 10** : Nee-chan yang kawaii ? *blussh* aku dipanggil kawaii *terian pake toa* ini udah lanjut kok, maaf kalau telat XD

 **Shata :** Hehehe... agak aneh juga kalau cowok sedingin Neji itu ternyata mesum XD *DicincangNeji* Gpp kok, kalau mau curhat ^^ ga nyangka kamu segitu sukanya sama fict ini *senyum2gajelas* heheh makasih yaa, ini udah Update, gomen, telat, ga bisa update kilat, Bisanya update keong *Dibakar* Thax udah RnR (^0^) review again yaa...

 **Felda368 :** Heheh ini udah lanjut, thx for review ^^

Dan big thanks to juga buat para readers yang udah nge-fav dan nge- follow cerita ini maupun authornya *wink* juga buat para **silent readers** yang udah mau baca fict ini.

Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu minna-chan \\(^0^)/. Nah, sekarang silahkan menikmati ^^

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishismoto**

 **Story ©CherryKnight23**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :** **Family,** **Romance,** **Friendship,** **Drama, dan SEDIKIT humor(maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Crack Family,** **Mainstream, Typo(s), Lebay**

 **dan mungkin masih banyak lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di atas meja.

'Bosan' batin Sakura.

Bel tanda jam istirahat makan siang telah berakhir sudah berbunyi dari tadi, menandakan saatnya untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Tapi sakura sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Dia juga tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang sedang diterangkan oleh Anko-sensei, padahal itu merupakan pelajaran favoritnya. Tidak ada hal menarik yang menurutnya bisa dilakukan. Dia ingin sekali bercerita pada Hinata yang notabene adalah teman sebangkunya, tapi sayang, Hinata harus pulang lebih awal bersama Neji karena keluarganya akan mengadakan pertemuan, entah itu pertemuan apa.

Sakura melirik kearah tempat duduk Sasuke, dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang duduk tenang sambil menopang dagunya dan melihat kearah jendela. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Memang ada hal menarik di luar sana yang membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu terus memandang kesana? Entahlah, Sakura pun kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, yaitu mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di atas meja. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa Anko-sensei saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kau tidak menimbulkan suara berisik dari kegiatan kurang kerjaanmu itu? Sekarang bukan waktunya kelas musik. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk manis dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang ku terangkan, hm?" Ucap Anko-sensei sambil tersenyum manis tapi menyeramkan pada Sakura.

Sakura bergidik melihat senyum Anko yang terkesan jahat itu. Segeralah dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mulai untuk memperhatikan Anko-sensei yang sedang menulis di papan tulis. Semoga saja dia bisa fokus mengikuti pelajaran ini.

'Arrggh!... percuma! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali.' Batin Sakura frustasi.

Plok!

Sakura mengambil sebuah bola kertas yang dilemparkan padanya entah dari siapa. Dengan pelan dibukanya bola kertas itu.

' **Kau jelek sekali saat ditegur oleh Anko-sensei, makanya perhatikan pelajaran.'**

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Sakura saat membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada kertas itu. Dengan kesal dia menoleh kearah datangnya kertas itu.

 **Sakura's POV**

Siapa sih orang iseng yang melemparkan ini?

Aku pun mencari siapa si orang iseng itu. Segeralah aku menoleh kearah datangnya bola kertas itu. Ada empat pemuda yang paling mencurigakan, menurutku.

Pandanganku otomatis tertuju pada Sai, si mayat hidup dengan senyum menyebalkannya itu karena menurutku dia yang paling kurang waras. Lihat! Bahkan saat ini dia sedang memandangku dengan menunjukkan senyumnya itu. Apa ini kertas ini dari dia? Ah sepertinya bukan. Karena ku lihat tidak ada satu pun buku tulis maupun alat tulis diatas mejanya, tidak mungkin dia kan?

Lalu pandanganku kualihkan kearah Naruto-nii, wow! Aku belum pernah melihat dia serius memperhatikan pelajaran. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto-nii menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebar, kubalas dengan senyum manis. Tentu saja bukan Naruto-nii.

Kualihkan lagi pandanganku kearah Shikamaru, oh jelas saja bukan dia. Bagaimana dia mau menulis kalau dia saja sedang tertidur pulas di tempatnya. Aku heran, kenapa Anko-sensei tidak menghukumnya?

Terakhir aku menoleh kearah Sasuke-kun. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku mendapati dia juga tengah melihat kearahku. Aku pun menunjukkan kertas ini seolah bertanya apakah dia yang mengirim kertas ini. Kulihat sasuke-kun menyeringai kecil. Oh, benar! Bola kertas ini dari dia. Aku memandang sebal kearanya, Sasuke-kun lalu menunjuk kearah papan tulis seolah menyuruhku untuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya sebelum aku kembali memperhatikan Anko-Sensei.

 **End Sakura's POV**

Teng...tong...teng...tong...

Sakura segera membereskan alat tulisnya saat mendengar bel tanda jam pelajaran selesai telah berbunyi. Setelah semuanya selesai sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar kelas. Namun dia dikejutkan oleh suara-suara teriakan dari luar kelas.

"Kyaaaa, Sasori-Senpai dan Gaara-senpai!"

"Mereka sexy sekali!"

"Senpai mau pulang denganku tidak?!"

"Kyaaa... tampannya!"

"Gaara-Senpai pulang denganku yaa!"

"Sasori-Senpai, Aishiteru!"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Kedua Aniki-nya itu benar-benar sumber kehebohan. Baru saja Sakura akan pergi menuju kedua Aniki-nya yang sedang menunggunya di luar kelas, tiba-tiba Naruto menahannya.

"Naruto-nii?" Kata Sakura heran.

"Aku dengar kau tidak membawa mobil, jadi aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Ayo pulang denganku." Ajak Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran manisnya.

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dia tengah menjadi sasaran tatapan maut oleh tiga oasang mata yang memiliki warna lensa yang berbeda. Jade, Onyx, Hazel. Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya, Sasori dan Gaara sudah masuk kedalam kelas Sakura dan menarik Sakura sehingga membuat genggaman Naruto terlepas.

"Nii-chan?!" Kata Sakura terkejut. Dia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini dia sudah berada di balik punggung Sasori.

"Kau sudah tidak menyayangi tanganmu itu ya, Naruto?" Tanya Sasori dengan aura menyeramkan pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang berusaha menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, gagal sudah rencananya untuk mengantar pulang sepupu tercintanya itu.

"Ahahaha... a..aku Cuma mau mengantar Sakura-chan pulang kok. Ku dengar dia tidak membawa mobil hari ini." Ucap Naruto gugup.

'Mati aku!' batinnya menjerit.

"Dia bisa pulang bersama kami." Ucap Sasori lagi. Dia kemudian mengambil sapu tangannya lalu mengelap tangan Sakura yang di genggam oleh Naruto tadi, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu memandang aneh pada Sasori. Se-overprotective-nya kah kedua pemuda berambut merah itu pada adiknya?

"Bisa-bisa Sakura tertular virus anehmu itu, Baka-Naruto." Lanjut Sasori setelah mengelap tangan Sakura yang saat ini hanya bisa mengnga melihat tingkah kakak sulungnya itu.

"Cih, akan kuadukan kalian pada Rin baa-chan." Gumam Naruto sambil mencibir ke arah Sasori yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam dan Gaara yang saat ini sedang saling tatap-menatap dengan Sasuke.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Cih! Kenapa si panda merah itu terus melihatku? Atau jangan-jangan dia jatuh cinta padaku. Hoeek! Maaf saja ya, cintaku hanya untuk Imoutomu seorang. Ya, aku sudah benar-benar memantapkan hatiku, bahwa aku menyukai gadis manis berambut merah muda yang merupakan adik dari si panda merah dan si bayi merah. Itu julukan yang pas menurutku. Ayolah kalian tahu pasti siapa mereka kan? Sebenarnya dulu aku sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan membunuh mereka padaku. Dan jangan bertanya mengapa karena aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi menurutku itu karena mereka adalah kakak dari Sakura yang notabene merupakan calon kekasihku. Ehm! Tapi rasa takut itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Dan asal kalian tahu sedari tadi aku sudah sangat kesal setengah mati sejak melihat Naruto yang seenak jidatnya menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mentang-mentang mereka itu saudara sepupu, dasar Dobe si rubah gila! Aku baru saja akan memprotesnya tapi tiba-tiba si bayi dan si panda yang sama-sama merah itu malah datang kesini, seolah mereka adalah pahlawan kesiangan yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dari bahaya seorang penjahat bernama Naruto.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan saat melihat sikap overprotective mereka pada sakura. Hei, menurutku ini sudah terlalu berlebihan, bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku yakin kalian pasti akan setuju denganku. Apalagi sedari tadi si panda merah itu terus saja melihat kearahku seolah aku adalah salah satu dari komplotan Naruto.

"Hn?"

Aku manggumamkan kata ambigu andalanku padanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Dia itu kenapa sih? Kami-sama semoga saja dia benar-benar tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Sumpah demi apapun! Aku masih normal! N.O.R.M.A.L!

"Apa kau sudah bosan memiliki mata?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatapku tajam. Sorry ya... tatapanmu itu sudah tak mempan lagi padaku.

"Baka! Memangnya ada orang yang bosan memiliki mata?" Tanyaku balik. Kulihat dia semakin tajam menatapku.

"Kurasa orang itu adalah kau! Sedari tadi matamu itu selalu memandang kearah adikku. Dan aku tak akan segan-segan mencongkel kedua bola matamu jika kau terus-terus mendaratkan tatapanmu itu padanya." Ujar Gaara lagi.

"Heh? Ini kan mataku. Kami-sama menganugerahkan mata kepada kita untuk melihat sesuatu bukan? Jadi terserah aku mau melihat apa, kenapa kau marah?" Tanyaku balik, jujur saja aku menikmati ini, menggoda seorang kakak yang sangat overprotective pada adiknya. Resikonya bisa kau tanggung nanti di belakang.

"Aku tidak akan marah jika objek penglihatanmu itu bukan adikku!" Ujar Gaara lagi. Aku yakin dia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Hahaha, menarik sekali.

 **End Sasuke's POV**

Sai dan Shikamaru mulai jengah melihat pertengkaran anak kecil itu kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menyeringai sambil menatap kedua Senpai mereka yang menurutnya agak kurang waras itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, Gaara-senpai... kalian ini benar-benar kekanakan. Ck, mendokusai~" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk pudak Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Yang dikatakan Shika itu benar, kalian ini sudah remaja, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil." Lanjut Sai sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

Ctak!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Gaara saat mendengar suara Sai. Oh.. jadi pemuda ini yang membuat Sakura menangis waktu istirahat tadi. Dengan senyum iblisnya, dia kemudian menarik kerah baju Sai dan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Ohh... kau mayat hidup yang membuat Sakura menangis rupanya, akan ku beri kau pelajaran." Geram Gaara.

Glek

Sai mencoba untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasa walau dalam hatinya dia sedang menjerit ketakutan. Bisa hancur harga dirinya jika ada yang melihatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi seolah menahan –pup- selama tiga hari. Dengan pelan disingkirkannya cengkraman Gaara itu.

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak membuatnya menangis senpai." Ucap Sai.

"Apa?! Sakura menangis? Katakan! Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, biar kuberi pelajaran orang itu." Ujar Sasori khawatir pada Sakura. Sakura menepuk keningnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Ahhh... sudahlah Nii-chan, sebaiknya kita segera pulang, kalau tidak biar aku pulang sendiri dengan Naruto-nii." Ucap Sakura seraya mengancam kedua kakaknya itu. Sai bernafas lega, setidaknya sakura bisa mengalihkan perhatian kedua kakaknya itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Berhentilah memanggil bocah itu dengan sebutan Nii-san! Umur kalian itu tidak jauh beda, lihat saja buktinya, kalian sekelas kan?!" Ujar Sasori frustasi. Sedangkan Naruto menyerengai senang.

"Terserah aku dong, meski umur kami tidak jauh beda tapi tetap saja dia lebih tua dariku, aku juga sudah terbiasa memanggilnya begitu." Balas Sakura, emosinya mulai naik sekarang.

"Cih, bisa kau hentikan seringai bodohmu itu bocah duren?!" Ucap Gaara dingin pada Naruto. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat kesal sekarang, kenapa sih adik kesayangannya itu harus dikelilingi oleh para pemuda abnormal seperti itu? Heh, kau tidak sadar Gaara kalau kau salah satu dari pemuda abnormal itu? *DiBakarGaara*

"Ahahaha~ a..aku tidak menyeringai kok Gaara-nii." Ucap Naruto sambil meringis pelan. Entah kenapa rasa senangnya pada Sakura menghilang entah kemana digantikan dengan perasaan was-was.

"Hmm... mendokusai~" Gumam Shikamaru yang sudah bosan melihat drama keluarga ini. "Ayo pulang, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai!" Ajaknya kemudian.

Naruto dan Sai menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi senang dan berterima kasih karena merasa telah diselamatkan dari neraka dunia, sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya karena dia akan tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ka..kau benar Shika, baiklah Gaara-nii dan Sasori-nii, kalau kalian tidak mau aku pulang dengan Sakura-chan, aku akan pulang duluan." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke dan Sai menjauh dari kedua bocah merah yang masih mengeluarkan aura suram itu. Namun baru saja dia akan melangkah, Gaara segera menarik kerah belakang seragam Naruto membuat pemuda itu hampir terjatuh kebelakang.

"A..apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto memelas. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang.

 **Naruto's POV**

Kami-sama! Apa lagi yang kedua bocah itu inginkan dariku sekarang?! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan! Bukan pada mereka, tapi pada diriku sendiri! Kapan aku bisa membalas tatapan tajam mereka itu?! Dan kapan aku bisa mendapatkan keberanian menghadapi mereka?! Aku lebih baik menghadapi Kaa-chan yang mengamuk dibandingkan dengan kedua sepupuku yang menurutku kurang waras itu.

"Kunci mobilmu!"

Hah? Aku melongo mendengar ucapan si panda merah itu. Tunggu! Barusan dia menanyakan kunci mobilku kan? Mau apa dia?

"Ka...kau mau apa dengan kuco mobilku?" Tanyaku lagi. Ck! Kapan sih perasaan gugupku ini hilang saat berhadapan dengan mereka?! Aaarrggghhh.

"Hm, sudah kemarikan saja, kau bisa pulang menumpang dengan salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Gaara-nii itu sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke, sai dan Shikamaru.

Aku mengumpat kesal, dalam hati tentunya, seenaknya saja mereka itu, sudah melarangku pulang dengan Sakura-chan dan sekarang mereka malah merampasku! Dasar menyebalkaaannnn! walau aku begitu kesal pada mereka, aku tetap saja menyerahkan kunci mobil Volvo-ku itu pada mereka. Memangnya dimana mobil mereka? Atau memang mereka sengaja menyita mobilku agar aku tidak bisa mengajak Sakura-chan pulang bersama lagi? Dasar kurang waras!

 **End Naruto's POV**

Sakura berdecak kesal melihat kelakukan kakaknya itu. Dengan kesal dia merampas kunci mobil Naruto dan mengembalikannya.

"Kalian tidak lupa kan kalau Tou-chan sedang menghukum kalian?" Tanya Sakura. Sasori terdiam dan Gaara menggumam kesal.

"I..ituu..."

'Mati aku!' Batin Gaara dan Sasori.

Mereka benar-benar melupakan hukuman terkutuk dari sang ayahanda tercinta. Bisa bertambah hukuman mereka jika Ayah mereka tahu kalau mereka memakai mobil Naruto. Terima kasih kepada adik manis mereka itu karena telah mengingatkan mereka.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru heran melihat kedua kakak Sakura yang tadinya memasang aura mengerikan kini terdiam dengan aura suram yang menguar dari tubuh mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Loh? Kenapa ini? Kalian masih disini? Tidak pulang?"

SasuSakuGaaSasoNaruShikaSai menoleh kearah seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas. Pemuda tampan itu terheran melihat ketujuh manusia yang tadinya terlihat saling bercekcok kini beralih menatapnya. Mata onyx pemuda itu mengamati wajah ketujuh manusia itu satu persatu, dan berhenti pada saat matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang mata yang sama dengannya.

"Kau juga masih disini Sasu?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Hn. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Nii-san?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menatap heran pemuda yang hampir mirip dengannya jika saja model rambut dan tanda lahir di wajah kakaknya itu tidak ada. Sasuke bingung, bukankah kakaknya sedang mengikuti olimpiade di Ame? lalu apa yang dilakukan baka-aniki-nya itu disini?

"Hahaha... Olimpiade itu sudah selesai hari ini, aku baru saja kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah tapi aku malah melihat kalian semua disini. Loh? Gaara? Sasori? Kalian juga masih ada disini?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi pada kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hm.." Guman Gaara.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Sahut Sasori.

"Sasuke-kun punya kakak? Aku baru tahu..." Gumam Sakura yang saat ini tengah menatap pemuda yang merupakan kakak Sasuke. "Yah, wajah mereka memang mirip."

"Wah! Rupanya ada gadis manis juga. Siapa namamu? Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aku adalah kakak Sasuke. Aku sekelas dengan kedua bocah merah ini." Ucap pemdua bernama Itachi itu sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu Itachi-senpai." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, tapi baru saja dia akan membalas uluran tangan Itachi, Hah.. kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi bukan? *DiLemparReaders*

"Jauhi adikku, Itachi!" Ucap Gaara dingin sambil menatap tajam Itachi. Walau Itachi lebih tua satu tahun darinya dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika Itachi macam-macam pada adiknya. Ya, Gaara itu sebenarnya masih sekelas dengan Sakura sekarang, tapi dia sengaja ikut kelas akselerasi.

"Dan jangan beran-berani kau sentuh adikku. Adikmu yang satu itu saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi ditambah kau!" Ucap Sasori sambil menarik Sakura, membuat gadis itu kembali berada di balik punggung kakaknya.

 **Itachi's POV**

Wow! Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang itu adalah adik Sasori dan Gaara. Ternyata kedua bocah merah itu memiliki sikap yang overportective pada adiknya. Aku tersenyum geli, tidak jauh beda denganku yang juga overprotective pada Sasuke. Walau yahh.. aku itu masih dalam taraf yang normal.

Perkataan Sasori barusan itu menarik perhatianku. Adikku? Sasu? Memangnya siapa lagi... dia tertarik pada Sakura? Hehehe ini pasti hal yang menarik. Akhirnya aku yakin dan percaya kalau adik kesayanganku itu masih normal. Tenanglah sasu, Onii-chan mu ini akakn membantumu mendapatkan pujaan hatimu itu. Tenang saja, tak akan ku biarkan kedua bocah merah itu menghalangimu. Hahaha, ini pasti menarik.

 **End Itachi's POV**

"Sudahlah Onii-chan, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sakura yang sudah merasa malas dengan keadaan ini. "Salam kenal juga ya, Itachi-senpai, maafkan sikap kedua aniki-ku ini, mereka memang begitu." Ucapnya lagi seraya menatap Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sangaaaaaat memaklumi kedua aniki-mu ini, Sakura-chan." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Jaa mata ashitta minna." Ucap Sakura seraya menarik kedua aniki-nya keluar kelas.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Itachi

Sakura yang sedang menyeret kedua kakaknya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Itachi.

"Ada apa senpai ?"

"Err.. karena aku baru saja pulang dari Ame, ada yang ingin ku diskusikan dulu pada kedua bocah merah itu, jadi mungkin akan memakan waktu yang agak panjang." Ucap Itachi.

Gaara dan Sasori saling melirik. Memang ada urusan apa si Itachi itu pada mereka. Kalau bukan tentang tugas sekolah sih, mungkin saja pemuda itu ingin membahas masalah OSIS. Mereka maklum karena Itachi mengikuti olimpiade itu dalam jangka waktu satu minggu, jelas saja dia ketinggalan banyak informasi.

"Hn, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sasori sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ahh.. kau ini, masa' aku harus curhat disini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Akatsuki's Cafe saja, tenang aku yang akan mentraktir kalian berdua. Disana juga ada teman-teman yang lain." Ucap itachi. Gaara dan Sasori mendelik.

"Enak saja, kau menyuruh kami ikut denganmu, lalu bagaimana dengan adikku?! Kau mau aku meninggalkannya disini bersama mahluk paling menyedihkan seperti mereka?" Sahut Gaara sambil menunjuk kearah SasuNaruSaiShika. Membuat keempat pemuda itu mendelik kesal pada Gaara.

"Tenang saja, Nii-chan. Sepertinya hal yang ingin di diskusikan oleh Itachi-senpai itu penting. Kalian berdua tidak usah khawatir padaku. Aku bisa meminta Tou-chan menjemputku." Ucap Sakura seraya menatap kedua kakaknya. Gaara dan Sasori terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Tapi dari gerak-gerik mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang berdiskusi melalui kontak mata.

"Hn, baiklah Saku, aku dan Sasori-nii akan pergi dengan Itachi. Ingat! Aku tidak mau kalau setibanya kami dirumah kau masih belum pulang." Ucap Gaara kemudian. Sasori tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup pipi kedua kakanya sebelum dia pergi dari kelas itu.

Drrrtttt

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya saat dia merasa handphonenya bergetar. Dengan agak malas dia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk

 **From : Baka-aniki**

 **Cepat kau kejar Sakura-chan bodoh! Kau harus mengantarnya pulang!**

 **Ganbatte sasu-chan!**

Sasuke menatap Itachi yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya sambil memasang senyumnya. Sasuke menyeringai, segera dia mengambil tas punggungnya dan keluar dari kelas itu.

"Woy, Teme! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja pulang, mau kemana lagi?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Naruto mendelik kesal kearah Sasuke, dia lalu mengambil tasnya dan ikut pulang.

"Hooaaammm.. " Shikamaru yang baru saja menguap juga beranjak keluar dari kelas diikuti oleh Sai yang masih setia memasang senyum palsunya.

Sekarang, tinggallah Sasori dan Gaara yang menatap bosan pada Itachi yang saat ini memasang senyum kecut pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm... aku malas pulang dengan Tou-chan. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang naik bus saja ya.." Gumam Sakura. Saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah halte bus yang berjarak 5 meter dari sekolahnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu bus dan tidak menghubungi Ayahnya. Sakura hanya memainkan ponselnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa bosan karena menunggu bus yang menurutnya sangat lama itu. Saat tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya, dia dikejutkan oleh suara klakson mobil. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati mobil sasuke yang berhenti didepannya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengeleng.

"aku sedang menunggu bus, aku malas pulang dengan Tou-chan." Jawab sakura.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu sore. Sebentar lagi pasti gelap" Kata Sasuke kemudian. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat saat dia merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang saat mendengar tawaran Sasuke.

"Ta..tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucapnya kemudian. Sasuke mendengus kecil kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau tahu? Jam-jam seperti ini banyak orang mabuk yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini, kemarin saja ada kasus pemerkosaan di sini. Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura meneguk salivanya. Dia mulai membayangkan beberapa kejadian-kejadian seperti perampokan dan pembunuhan. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Dia menatap Sasuke kemudian tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk.

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu saja." Ucapnya kemudian. Sasuke tersenyum kecil walau dalam hatinya dia sedang bersorak kegirangan. Dia lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura membuat gadis itu merona.

Saat Sasuke baru saja akan menaiki mobilnya, dia tak sengaja melirik kearah kaca spion dan mendapati mobil Naruto yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya.

'Shit! Si Dobe itu pasti melihatku bersama Sakura.' Batinnya.

Drrrtttt

Sasuke kemudian merogoh sakunya saat merasakan getaran ponselnya.

 **From : Dobe**

 **Sialan kau Teme! Kau beraninya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Kau ingin mengantar Sakura-chan bukan? Kalau begitu antar dia sampai rumahnya dengan selamat tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun! Bahkan letak satu helai rambutnya tidak boleh berubah! Kalau itu terjadi akan ku pastikan hidupmu seperti di neraka! Cih! Seandainya saja Kaa-chan tidak menelfonku pasti aku yang akan mengantarkan sepupu manisku itu. Ingat ancamanku itu, Teme!**

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang mendapat pesan sepanjang itu dari Naruto. Letak satu helai rambut yang tidak boleh barubah? Oh God! Apa Naruto sebegitu kurang kerjaannya sampai harus mengamati hal setidak penting itu. Kasihan kau Sakura karena memilik sepupu yang se-IDIOT Naruto. Sasuke yang tak ingin ambil pusing langsung saja menjalankan mobilnya.

"Dimana alamatmu?" Tanya Sasuke sekedar basas-basi yah, untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyerang, walaupun dia sudah tahu alamat Sakura karena dia pernah mengantar gadis itu pulang. Sakura sendiri yang sedari tadi merasa dag dig dug terkejut.

"Ahh? Alamat? Oh.. di Perumahan Green Leaf (Karangan Author) nomor 28." Jawab Sakura dia tidak menyadari kalau sasuke pernah mengantarnya pulang. Dia tidak bisa berfikir tenang saat ini, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat dia menyadari sebuah fakta bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di satu mobil yang sama dengan Sasuke. Walaupun ini sudah yang kedua kali.

"Hn. Itu tidak terlalu jauh." Ucap Sasuke.

Tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan Sakura, saat ini Sasuke juga tidak bisa berfikir tenang, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa canggung, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Dia hanya bisa memfokuskan fikirannya pada jalanan dan sesekali melirik kearah Sakura. Karena merasa bosan dengan keheningan, Sasuke pun memutar musik. Musik yang berjudul Sugar Song to Bitter Step – Unison Square Garden (Ending Anime Kekkai sensen, ini lagu favorite author ^^).

Sakura tersenyum, ini salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Sesekali dia ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar suara indah Sakura saat menyanyi, dia pun juga ikut menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan mereka bernyanyi bersama sampai mereka sadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di depan pintu masuk perumahan tersebut. Perumahan para orang-orang elit.

"Hahaha... arigatou Sasuke-kun, kau bisa menurunkan aku disini." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengeleng.

"Tidak aku baru akan mengizinkanmu turun jika kita sudah berada di depan rumahmu dan memastikan kau sudah masuk kedalam." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura pun kembali teridam dengan wajah yang merona.

Pagar rumah Sakura sudah terlihat. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya mendadak. Membuat Sakura menoleh heran kearahnya, tapi Sasuke terus melihat kedepan membuat Sakura juga ikut melihat kesana.

Ternyata di depan pagar rumah Sakura terparkir sebuah mobil yang tidak dikenalnya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya memperjelas pengelihatannya. Disana dia melihat ada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Sakura terdiam, keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya. Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali mendatanginya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang begitu khawatir segera menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu. Dia bisa merasakan kalau tangan gadis itu tersa dingin.

"Tenanglah, kalian perlu bicara, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Be..benarkah? Ino tidak akan marah padaku kan?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Sakura.

"Hn, dia tidak marah, aku bisa tahu itu. Sekarang temuilah mereka dan bicara, atau kau mau aku menemanimu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum dia mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengatasinya sendiri, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu terus Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah banyak menolongku." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, jadi kalau kau ada masalah, aku bisa menghubungiku. Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha membantumu. Karena aku akan selalu ada disampingmu." Kata Sasuke. Wajah Sakura merona lagi. Wajah Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan merona saat menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

'Cih, ini bukan gayaku.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, aku turun disini, dan Arigatou." Ucap Sakura sambil keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sasuke masih belum mau pergi dari situ, dia terus memperhatikan Sakura.

 **Sakura's POV**

Aku gugup sekali jika harus bertemu Ino sekarang. Apa dia akan membenciku? Apa dia akan marah padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana didepannya. Aku menoleh kebelakang kearah Sasuke-kun yang terus mengawasiku. Aku melihatnya menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus melakukannya dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku pun tersenyum padanya sebelum aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani memandang kedepan.

"Sakura!"

Grep

Aku bisa merasakan seseorang sedang memelukku sekarang. Aku juga dapat merasakan kalau pundakku basa. Aku mendongak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di depan rumahku dan Ino yang berteriak memanggil namaku lalu memelukku. Dan dia terisak.

"Sakura, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, hiks...aku telah berbicara hal buruk tentangmu. Maafkan aku aku tidak sengaja hiks..., aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin aku hanya terlalu kalut saat itu, aku mohon maafkan aku hiks... Aku sadar aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu dibelakangmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, kau hiks...boleh menamparku, mencaciku, dan memakiku sepuasmu hiks.. aku tidak peduli hiks... yang penting kau bisa memaafkanku."

Ino terisak, dia terus menangis sambil memelukku dan terus meminta maaf padaku. Tanpa sadar aku juga sudah menangis dan membalas pelukan Ino. Tenten dan Hinata juga ikut menangis melihat kami.

 **End Sakura's POV**

"Ka..kau tidak marah padaku atau membenciku Ino?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino yang saat ini masih terus memeluknya. Ino melepas peluknya dan menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang bengkak dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku membencimu. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Aku memang bodoh aku terus-menerus mengejar-ngejar Sai yang aku tahu pasti tidak akan pernah melihat kearahku." Ucap Ino.

"Gomen, aku ini sahabatmu taoi aku tidak tahu perasaanmu." Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk. Ino kembali memeluknya, tapi kali ini Hinata dan Tenten juga ikut memeluk mereka.

"Nah, mulai sekarang kita harus saling terbuka masing-masing agar tidak ada kesalapahaman lagi." Ucap Tenten. Ino, Saukra, dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk kedalam, mobil kalian juga parkirkanlah di garasi." Ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah mobil yang masih terparkir didepan pagar, ternyata itu mobil Ino. Lalu dia menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di samping kiri pagar.

"Idate-san, tolong buka pagarnya. " Ucap Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian pagar terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria paruh baya sambil menunduk.

"Maafkan saya Sakura-sama karena terlambat membukakan pagarnya untuk anda." Ucapnya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengeleng.

"Sudah kubilang panggil sakura saja." Ucap Sakura dengan cemberut. Membuat Idate hanya bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Tolong parkirkan mobil temanku juga yaa..." Ucap Sakura lagi dan menyuruh Ino untuk memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Idate. Idate tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi.. apa anda tidak apa-apa? Anda terlihat habis menangis, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Idate cemas. Sakura mengeleng.

"Daijoubu, aku tidak apa-apa, arigatou Idate-san kami masuk kedalam dulu." Ucap Sakura, lalu dia mempersilahkan Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten untuk masuk duluan, sedangkan dirinya menoleh kearah mobil Sasuke yang berjalan lambat menuju kearahnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang kan?" Ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis dang mengangguk. Lalu

Cup

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencium pipi kanan Sasuke dan segera berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Sasuke mematung sambil meraba pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Sakura. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Tak lama kemudian senyum lembut terpasang diwajahnya.

"Kau dari mana Sakura-chan? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Tanya Hinata yang heran saat melihat Sakura berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah merona.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk kedalam." Ucap Sakura yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti oleh Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang disambut oleh para maid yang berjejer rapi.

'Sebentar lagi makan malam, kalian harus makan disini atau aku akan marah. Oke?" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya tersenyum sambil mengelengkan kepala mereka. Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti, membuat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar..." sahut Sakura seraya kembali berlari keluar, membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu menatapnya heran.

"hosh...hosh... semoga sasuke-kun belum pulang." Ucap sakura seraya berlari menuju pagar rumahnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya kembali keluar dari mobil. Dilihatnya Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran. Wajahnya kembali merona saat dia mengingat Sakura mengecup pipinya tadi.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam, mampirlah untuk makan malam dulu. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucap Sakura setelah dia bisa menormalkan nafasnya. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hn. Baiklah." Ucapnya. Sakura tersenyum dan segera mengajak Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten saat ini sedag berada di ruang tamu keluarga Akasuna. Mereka menoleh ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki Sakura yang melangkah masuk. Namun mereka terkejut saat mereka mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan santai dibelakang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku mengajaknya ikut makan malam karena dia sudah mengantarku pulang tadi." Ucap Sakura. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten tersenyum jahil pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ehm... ahh... masa muda memang indah." Ucap Tenten menirukan gaya bahasa kakeknya.

"Kau benar sepertinya ada yang sedang lovey dovey disini." Sahut Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa asal kalian tidak menganggap kami sebagai obat nyamuk." Canda Hinata diikuti oleh tawa Ino dan Tenten.

Wajah Sakura memerah sedangkan Sasuke tetap bersikap cool seperti biasa walau semburat merah juga menghiasi pipinya.

"Oh iya Sakura, diaman Gaara-senpai dan Sasori-senpai? Biasanya kan mereka selalu menempel padamu." Tanya Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

 **Sedangkan ditempat lain...**

"Cih! Kubunuh kau Itachi!" Teriak sasori kesal pada Itachi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Akatsuki's Cafe, sebuah Cafe yang sangat terkenal dikalangan anak muda. Mereka sedang merayakan kedatangan Itachi yang baru pulang dari Ame. Gaara dan Sasori sudah kesal setengah mati pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Bisa-bisanya dia membohongi mereka dengan embel-embel 'mendiskusikan hal penting'. Sasori dan Gaara bertekad ini terakhir kalinya mereka akan percapa pada ucapan si Sulung Uchiha itu.

Sedangkan Itachi tertawa senang dalam hati. Acara dadakan yang dilakukannya ini ternyata berhasil. Walau dia yang akan membayar semua makanan dan minuman ini yang penting dia bisa membuat kesal si Duo Red-Hair itu dan mendekatkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasori, Gaara, jangan memasang wajah seram begitu, nikmati pestanya. Lihat banyak wanita cantik disini. Aku yakin kalian pasti ingin memacari salah satunya. Hahaha." Ucap Deidara sambil merangkul Sasori dan Gaara.

"Cih! Menyebalkan sekali kalian." Umpat Gaara kesal dan hanya dibalas tawa oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Sakura-chan, apa dia sudah sampai dirumah? Apa dia pulang bersama Tou-san? Apa dia sudah makan ? arrgghhh! Gara-gara Itachi sialan itu, aku harus terjebak disini." Ujar Sasori sambil menatap tajam Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu teman gadisnya.

"Oh...C'mon! ayo nikmati pesta ini. Kalian malah duduk disini sambil cemberut begitu." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut silver pada mereka. Gaara dan Sasori hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan mengesalkan untuk Gaara dan Sasori.

 **TBC**

 **Fuaaaahhh! Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga ^^ entah kenapa aku merasa chapter ini agak aneh ceritanya.. hahaha gpp-lah, yang penting selesai ^^v**

 **Aku ngerjain chapter ini jam 1 pagi. Berterima kasihlah kepada dan mrs. Cemilan yang sudah setia menemaniku. Hahahaha**

 **Gimana? Kayaknya kependekan..atau kepanjangan? Yang jelasnya Typo tetap bertebaran. *Ditimpukbuku* Ampuunnn... habis udah tengah malam, ga bisa fokus, ketik aja yang penting jadi XD**

 **Kiranya mau usahain buat update kilat, eh malah terjebak di masa-masa menghadapi ujian. Jadi maaf yaa kalau updatenya telat. ^^**

 **Okelah kalau begitu.. see U next chapter *MuahMuah* *Kissbye***

 **Mind to RnR ?**

 **Pleaaceeee ^^v**


End file.
